It's all worth it in the end
by carmi-bear
Summary: Sequel to heat of the moment. marriage and family life seem to working well for Andy And Sam but what happens when Sam gets asked to go undercover again? will he take the job? Is Andy okay with him going under? what happens when someone from Sam's past shows up? Can Andy handle being a full time mum and have a full time job? And how does Sam handle everything going on?
1. Chapter 1

It's all worth it in the end

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: after re reading my story heat of the moment, I decided to do a squeal to it. I am not sure how long this story will be, but at the moment I will go with the flow and see how it ends up.

This story will be set a year after the last chapter of heat of the moment.

Andy and Sam have been married for two years now, Daniel is now 2 and their daughter is Gracie is nearly one.

I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you did with Heat of the Moment.

Sam was ready to go home. After a long day at work, all he wanted to do was go home to his family.

Sam smiled at the thought of his family. He never thought he would be this happy in his life at all. But he knew that Meeting Andy McNally four years ago would change his life. But back then, he just didn't know how much that one person could change his life.

Sam smiled at the thought of his daughter's first birthday. Gracie was 10 months old today, and he couldn't believe how much she had grown up in the last 10 months.

Sam was now a detective. After a long talk with Andy about it, he finally decided to make some changes.

It wasn't that he didn't like being a training officer, or a officer at all, it was just he wanted a bit of a change, and with being married and having 2 small children, he wanted to be there for everything when it came to his wife and kids. He knew that Andy was a bit worried that their kids would grow up the way the she did, so they decided together to make some changes in both of their careers.

Andy was now training to be a training officer herself. But because Gracie was still so young, she decided to only work 3 days a week for now, until she was used to working again and so that Gracie could get used to being in day care a few times a week.

Sam finally was home and as he walked out of his truck to go inside, he smiled at the smell of dinner cooking.

As soon as Sam entered the lounge room, Daniel came running towards him, like every other afternoon.

That was another thing that changed. Sam tried not to work back late anymore.

"Daddy", Daniel yelled as Sam crouched down to his son. Sam picked up his son and hugged him tight. Sam noticed Gracie on the floor on her Belly playing with some toys. Sam smiled at this.

"Hey Kiddo", Sam said softly to his son. He kissed his sons forehead and started tickling him. Daniel laughed as Sam bought them both in the lounge room.

Sam sat down with his son on the lounge room floor and placed his son down for a moment while he went to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey daddy's little girl", he whispered to his daughter.

Andy came out of the kitchen and smiled at the scene in front of her.

Sam looked up and saw Andy and winked over at her.

Andy made her way over to her small family and picked up Daniel and sat down next to Sam and placed Daniel in her lap. She leaned over and to Sam and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey you", she whispered to him and leaned her forehead against his.

"Daddy, mommy is making chippies and nuggets for dinner", Daniel said as he jumped up and down excitedly. Sam looked over at his wife, who was shrugging her shoulders at him and he smirked at her.

Sam grabbed Daniel off Andy and placed him on his lap and started tickling his son.

Daniel was only two, so he still wasn't talking much, which worried Andy a bit, but Sam just told her to keep an eye on him for a bit.

Andy got up to get the rest of dinner ready. Sam knew something was up straight away. He closed his eyes for a moment and kissed his son's forehead.

Sam put his son on the lounge and once again kissed his forehead.

"Okay buddy, you can watch some cartoons until dinner is ready", Sam said as he put the TV on. He turned around and grinned at his son who was jumping up and down excitedly.

Sam took a deep breath as he entered the kitchen. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and stood next to Andy near the stove waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry", she said straight away. Sam looked over at her confused.

"He didn't really eat much today, so I let him choose dinner, and because nuggets are his favorite", she rambled on. Sam shook his head and grabbed her arms to bring her closer to him.

He felt her relax and he hugged her.

"Tell me", He whispered to her.

Andy shook her head.

"Andy, tell me", he said one more time.

Andy took a deep breath and looked at her husband.

"They want me to work more, five days a week", Andy said sighing looking at her kids carefully.

Sam knew this would happen soon. After all, Gracie was almost one.

Sam put his bottle of beer down and walked slowly over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her slowly.

Andy relaxed more in his arms.

"They will be okay Andy", he said softly in her ear.

Andy turned around and looked at her husband.

"I know, they will be", Andy said.

"What is it?" Sam asked her carefully.

For a few minutes, Andy didn't say anything she just kept looking between the kids and Sam.

She didn't have to say anything; Sam knew what she was thinking.

He slowly walked up next to her and wrapped his arms around her one more time.

"Kids first Andy, job comes second", He whispered into her ear.

Andy smiled at nodded her head.

He smirked back and leaned in and kissed her.

Everything will be okay.

That night, after dinner, and the kids were in bed, Andy and Sam were in bed, and legs tangled together, both breathing heavily from their actives in the bed.

"Wow", Andy said eventually, still breathing heavily.

Sam faced her, moving a piece of hair out of her face and smirked at her.

"Not holy moly"? He said teasing her. Andy smirked back at him and rolled on top of him and kissed him softly again.

They kissed until they both needed air.

Sam kept playing with her hair, not wanting to let go of her just yet.

"I know they will be okay, we will be okay", she said softly.

Sam frowned at this. He knew something was up.

"What are you so worried about?" he asked her moving another piece of hair off her face.

Andy went to move off him, but Sam wouldn't let go of her.

Andy sighed.

"I know I'm not my mum or my dad", Andy said carefully.

And Sam realized what was going on in her head.

"No you're not", he said carefully.

"I'm not", Andy said repeating him.

"everything will be okay Andy, were a team", always will be", he said letting go of her and moving her so she was off him.

Andy kissed him one more time and just lay with him until she was asleep.

Sam played with her hair for a bit until he fell asleep too.

A: N: 3: I know this is mainly family stuff, but I promise this story is not just about that. Please let me know what you all think of this and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

It's all worth it in the end.

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

One week later

It was Andy's first week working full time again since Gracie was born, and to say she was nervous was an understatement.

Andy got up early; wanting to make sure everything was packed. Even though she checked 3 times before everyone went to bed, she just wanted to make sure again.

Sam groaned when he heard her get up at 6 am. He knew she was nervous, but he didn't know how to stop it.

Hearing Gracie cry, Sam groaned again and got out of bed.

Andy was in the shower, so he went to check on his daughter.

As he entered the bedroom, Gracie was standing up on the rails bopping up and down crying.

Sam smirked at his daughter and shook his head as he entered the bedroom.

He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Morning princess", he said as he kissed her forehead.

"DA", Gracie started to say.

This made Sam's eyes budge out of his face.

"Say it again sweetie", he said holding his daughter as he sat on the chair in the bedroom.

"Da"….. She said again.

"You're so clever", he said kissing her head one more time.

Andy came out of the shower into the nursery and saw Sam and Gracie and smiled.

Sam looked up and winked at her.

"DA!" Gracie said again. Andy's face lit up and grinned.

Sam looked at her surprised and shook his head at her.

Just then, Andy heard Daniel crying so she went to check up on him. As she got to the room, Daniel was still asleep crying and kicking his feet around.

"Mummy", he said in his sleep.

Andy sighed at this and went and sat on his bed and tried to wake him up.

"Daniel", she said softly.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. Andy smiled softly at her son.

"Come here sweetie", she said with her arms open.

Daniel walked crawled over and sat on his mums lap.

Sam picked up Gracie and started walking to his son's bedroom.

"Come on sweetie, let's go see if your brother is up", he said to her as he carried her into the e bedroom.

He walked into Daniel's room and saw Andy hugging him tightly.

He closed his eyes and went and sat with his son and Andy.

Andy rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam kissed her forehead.

"They will be fine", He whispered in her ear.

Andy looked over at him and a tear came out of her eye.

Sam rolled his eyes at his wife.

"DA!" Gracie said again which made both Sam and Andy jump.

Daniel looked up at his mum and dad, and then his sister.

Daniel started to shake his head.

"No Gracie, Daddy", he said shaking his head at his sister.

Sam busted out laughing and handed Gracie over to Andy and took his son in his arms.

"She's just starting to talk buddy, give her a chance", he said kissing his son's forehead.

Daniel just looked up at his dad and gave him a strange face.

"Okay you guys time to get ready", Andy said in a teary voice.

Sam looked up to his wife and winked at her.

Andy nodded her head at him.

Andy knew Sam was right, that everything would be okay.

Daniel hopped off Sam's lap and ran down the stairs.

Andy looked at the time and looked at Sam. Sam knew that look.

He walked over towards her and kissed her forehead.

"She's going to be fine Andy", he said to her as he took his daughter off her.

Andy nodded and smiled softly.

"Bang", they heard from downstairs. Andy and Sam looked at each other and both ran down stairs.

Andy ran to see where the noise was, and walked into the kitchen and saw Daniel on the floor crying, with a cup in his hands and milk all over the floor.

Sam went and put Gracie in the high chair while Andy got a cloth and started wiping Daniels face off and Sam got the mop and started mopping the milk up.

Once Andy cleaned him all up, she stood him up and put him on the kitchen counter. Sam went over to them.

"Buddy, you know if you need help, come and get one of us", Sam said to his son.

Daniel nodded and said "I'm a big boy daddy". Sam couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"You're a big boy alright", he said ruffling his son's hair.

"But even big boys need help sometimes, sweetie", Andy said to her son looking at Sam. Sam winked at her and nodded his head.

"Even daddy?" Daniel asked both of them.

Both Sam and Andy couldn't h help but laugh.

Sam picked up his son and started to tickle him.

"Yes even me buddy", he said while ruffling his son's hair again.

Everybody was ready was ready to go. Andy and Sam walked hand in hand to the nursery at the division.

They took Daniel first, because he knew he would be okay.

Sam bent down next to his son, watching him play for a bit.

Sam looked at the time and knew they had to go soon. He ruffled his son's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay buddy, Mummy and daddy have to go take Gracie to her room now, and then we have to go to work", he said to Daniel wiping some stuff off his chin.

Daniel nodded as Andy came up and passed Gracie to Sam.

She bent down and kissed him on the face.

"You're going to be a good boy arent you?" she asked h is son.

Daniel nodded his head.

"Good boy", she said smiling at his son.

They both kissed him one more time and left the room.

Gracie was crying a bit when they tried to leave her in the room.

She kept reaching her hands out saying "Da Da".

Sam closed his eyes and went over and kissed her on the cheek one more time.

"You're going to be okay sweetie and we will be back soon", he said kissing her on the cheek again.

Andy knelt down and kissed her daughter.

"Your going to have a lot of fun here sweetie, we will come back and see after work sweetie", Andy said kissing her daughter .

Andy stood there watching her daughter for a moment. Sam looked at the time and sighed.

He went over to Andy and put his hands on her shoulders. Andy knew it was time to go, so she quickly kissed Gracie again and left.

When they got to the division, Andy went into the locker room and got changed.

Andy saw Traci talking to Marlo and smiled and nodded her head.

Traci winked at Andy and left the locker room.

Andy quickly got changed and headed to the coffee machine.

Sam was getting comfy when Traci walked in.

He smiled and nodded to her.

Traci smiled and sat down and started getting files ready.

"Andy was quiet in the locker room this morning", Traci said.

Sam sighed and looked over at Traci.

"She's worried about the kids, well mainly Gracie", Sam said taking a drink of his coffee.

Traci nodded in understanding.

"How's Daniel'? Traci asked him.

Sam looked up smiling.

"Doing good, he's growing up too quickly", Sam said shaking his head.

Traci smiled and nodded her head.

"Kids do that Sam", she said smirking at him.

Sam shook his head and got ready to go to parade for the day.

Andy took her normal seat in parade.

Frank came out and talked about a case.

Suddenly Andy's phone started to ring.

She sighed and took her phone out of her pocket and immediately panicked when she saw the nursery number.

"Andy, everything okay?" frank asked her softly.

"Sorry, sir, the nursery is calling me", Andy said in a worried voice.

Frank nodded his head and looked up at Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded to Frank.

Andy decided to call the nursery back after parade.

As soon as she left the room, Andy got her phone out and called the nursery.

"Mrs. McNally Sweark", the lady on the other end of the phone greeted her.

Andy went straight to Sam's and Traci's office and closed the door.

"Is everything okay with Gracie, is something wrong?" Andy asked in a panicked voice.

She turned her head when she heard Sam and Traci come in the office.

Sam took the phone off her and put it on loud speaker so all three of them could hear.

"Everything is fine Mrs. McNally-Swarek, she's sleeping right now", the lady said.

Andy let out a breath she was holding.

"What about Daniel, is he okay?" Andy asked her looking at Sam, who just shook his head at her.

"Daniel is fine as well, he is playing out in the play ground at the moment", the lady said in a calm voice.

"Okay that's really good ", Andy said relieved.

"I'm just calling to let you know you left your wallet here Mrs. McNally-Sweark", the nursery teacher said to her.

Andy felt embarrassed.

She looked over at Sam, who smiled and winked at her.

"I'm sorry, I'll come get it as soon as I can", Andy said in an embarrassed voice.

"Its okay, Mrs. McNally- Sweark, your husband left his cell phone here too", the lady said to Andy.

Andy looked up to Sam, with a smirk on her face, while Sam was patting through his pockets, trying to find his phone.

When he realized he did leave it there, all he could do was shake his head at himself and wink at Andy again.

"Come by and get your things whenever you can, Mrs. McNally-Sweark, they are at the office", the lady said to her.

"Thank you for letting us know, and we will come by and get them straight away", Andy said to the lady. Andy smiled and hanged up the phone and looked over at Sam who had the keys in his hands and winked at her.

Traci couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them.

"Guys, the first week Leo was there, I rang that place up like five times a day, its fine", Traci tried to reassure he friends.

They walked out of the office and started heading to the truck.

Sam started the truck ad laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Andy challenged him.

"Leaving your wallet there nice move McNally", Sam said teasing her.

"Well at least it wasn't my cell phone, you never know your girlfriend might call you", Andy said winking at him.

Sam rolled his eyes at her and started the truck and took her hand in his.

"Only one person for me McNally", he said winking at her.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"So I should tell the kids that there is only one person that owns your heart?" she said teasing him.

Sam rolled his eyes at her again.

"Okay three people for me", he said as he stopped the truck and they got out Sam took her hand as they walked hand in hand to the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

It's all worth it in the end

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

FOUR DAY S LATER.

Its all worth it in the end

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Four days later.

Things had been going good with the McNally- Sweark family.

Gracie was settling down in the nursery and Daniel was having a ball there, like always.

Sam and Andy were busy with looking after the kids, and working.

Sam's hours the last three days were long and he hardly made it for dinner.

But Andy knew that he was working on a big case, so she understood.

Andy was making dinner for her family when Daniel came running into the kitchen.

"Mummy, is daddy going to be home soon?" Daniel asked his mum.

Andy smiled and crouched down to her son and picked him up.

"Daddy is very busy at the moment sweetie, lots of things are happening at work right now, if he can make it for dinner, he will be here, but I promise you he will be here to read to you before bed", Andy said placing her son on the kitchen bench.

"Okay mummy", Daniel said to her nodding his head.

Just then, Gracie started to cry. Andy put Daniel on the floor and took hold of his hand.

"Come on buddy, let's go see your sister for a minute", she said to her son.

They went into Gracie's room together, hand in hand.

As soon as they walked in, Andy saw Gracie standing up and banging her hands on the rail of the cot.

She walked up and picked her daughter up and kissed her on the forehead.

"MA", Gracie said. Andy's eyes lit up.

"That's right sweetie, MA", Andy said kissing her daughter's forehead.

She looked over at Daniel, who was shaking his head.

"Mummy Gracie, not Ma", he said shaking his head.

Andy couldn't help but laugh.

Just when they were walking down stairs, they heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" Daniel yelled and started walking to the door.

Sam crouched down and picked up his son again, like every other night.

Oliver came in and closed the front door.

"Uncle Ollie!" Daniel said reaching for Oliver.

Sam laughed and put Daniel down so he could go to Oliver. Andy came into the lounge room and saw Oliver and Sam and smiled.

Sam noticed her and winked at her.

"Hey dude stop growing so quickly", Oliver said while tickling Daniel.

Sam walked over to Andy and Gracie and took Gracie out of Andy's hands.

"Hey sweetie", he said kissing his daughters head.

"Da", Gracie said which made Oliver look up eyes wide.

Oliver walked up and took Gracie off Sam.

"Not you two, your way too cute too start talking yet", Oliver said while he was tickling Gracie.

"Hey you", Sam said while leaning in to kiss Andy.

Andy smiled and kissed him back.

Andy walked over to the kitchen to the fridge to grab some beers for Oliver and Sam.

Sam walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"sorry, case were working on really got to him and he isn't ready to go home yet, I think Dizzy is causing some more trouble', Sam said shaking his head.

"It's fine Sam, he's part of our family", she said handing Sam a beer.

Sam grinned at her and kissed her one more time.

"Is there enough dinner for him?" Sam asked nodding over to the food.

Andy smiled and nodded.

"I'm not hungry, thought I was, but I'm not", she said shrugging.

Sam looked at his wife for a moment.

She just shrugged.

"I ate at 5 so I'm fine", she said nodding.

Sam walked over slowly back to her.

"You ate a sandwich, and an orange, you're eating dinner", Sam said sternly to her. Andy rolled her eyes.

Sam shook his head and went over and checked on dinner.

It smelled great.

Sam started to get dinner sorted while Andy took Daniel to get ready for dinner.

Sam got Gracie and put her in her high chair.

"DADA!" Gracie said out loud.

Sam stood back for a moment, just looking at his daughter.

Oliver sat down smiling at Gracie.

Andy walked in and saw Sam just standing in the one spot just looking at Gracie.

"DADA", she said again.

Once again, Sam jumped back and stared at Andy with his eyes wide open.

Andy smiled at her daughter.

She sat Daniel on his seat and went over and kissed her daughter.

"MA", Gracie said.

This made Sam jump more.

Andy grinned at Gracie and picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"You're getting very clever sweetie", Andy said kissing her daughters face.

"DADDA, MA", Gracie said once again.

Sam shook his head and walked over to his daughter and took her from Andy's hands.

"You surprise me every day sweetie", he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Oliver sat back and enjoyed the scene in front of him.

Oliver shook his head grinning.

"Sammy a family man, w ho would of thought", he said grinning.

Sam just grinned and shook his head at Oliver and kissed Gracie's head one more time.

Sam put Gracie back in the high chair and helped serve dinner.

Everyone ate quietly and soon it was time for bed for the kids.

Gracie was already asleep, so Sam picked her up got her changed and put her in her cot.

Daniel however was a different story he wanted to stay up because Oliver was over.

"No no bed yet", Daniel said shaking his head.

Sam picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Buddy, uncle Ollie will be here when you wake up, he's staying over", Sam said to Daniel.

Daniel bought out a huge smile and yawned.

Sam laughed.

"Come on buddy, time for bed", Sam said kissing his forehead and taking Daniel upstairs.

Daniel fell asleep as soon as Sam put him in his bed.

When he went downstairs, he heard Oliver and Andy talking.

"I don't know what to do Andy, I thought she was over this stage", Oliver said shaking his head.

"Oliver she's a teenage girl, we all go through this", Andy said trying to reassure her friend.

"Are you sure your okay with me staying over, I mean I can just go to a hotel", Oliver started to say.

"You are not staying at a hotel when we have a spare room", she said as she started walking up the stairs to make the spare bedroom up.

Sam walked into the lounge room and smirked at his best friend.

"We got a four bedroom house for a reason brother", Sam said as he took another beer out and sat down opposite his best friend.

Oliver smiled softly at his best friend.

"One night is all I need", Oliver said yawning.

"Stay here as long as you want", Sammy said patting his friend on the back.

Oliver smiled softly and got up.

Sam made his way to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Andy sleeping away.

He got into bed and slept straight away.

The next morning, Sam was woken by Gracie talking to herself in her room. Sam smiled at what he was hearing. It wasn't really talking, but Gracie was getting better at her words, slowly.

Bang, is all he heard downstairs?

Sam got up straight away and ran down the stairs. He found Daniel on the floor of the kitchen with a cup of milk in his hands, and a carton of milk spilled on the floor.

"Sorry Daddy, Daniel wanted drink", Daniel said trying not to cry.

Sam laughed and shook his head. He slowly walked over to Daniel, but for some reason Daniel took a step back, looking scared.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Sam asked Daniel carefully.

"NO Daddy smacking", Daniel said shaking his head.

Sam's eyes went wide.

He had no idea where this was coming from.

Why would Daniel think he would smack him?

He never did that.

Not once.

Sam knew something was up, but while Daniel was so scared, he knew that there was no pushing him.

So Sam took a step back and went to the sink and got a cloth and started cleaning the mess.

Daniel stayed away from him most of that morning, which was really worrying Sam.

He never saw Daniel like this, ever.

Andy woke up and went to check on Gracie who was blabbering on in her own talk.

Andy shook her head and picked up the little girl and walked downstairs.

When she reached downstairs, Daniel was playing in the corner and Sam was watching him carefully from the kitchen table.

Andy put Gracie down and went to kiss Daniel's head, but Daniel moved away.

"No smacking mummy", Daniel said shaking his head.

Andy looked at her son, then to Sam shocked.

Sam looked at her with a serious face.

Andy knew something was up.

So she walked over into the kitchen and made a coffee for herself and Sam.

Sam followed her.

Andy looked at Sam's face, and straight away she knew he was upset.

"Sam", she said shaking her head.

"I have never hit him Andy", Sam said in a serious tone.

"I know that Sam", Andy said back quietly.

"Why is he so scared right now, where did this come from", Sam said walking up and down the kitchen.

Andy sighed.

"No smacking Uncle Ollie", they heard Daniel say to Oliver.

Oliver walked into the kitchen, looking between Sam and Andy. Oliver sighed.

He got a cup and poured a cup of coffee.

"Who is he hanging out with at the nursery?" Oliver asked.

Sam and Andy looked at each other.

"Oliver he's in a room with two year olds!' Sam snapped at his friend.

Oliver sighed. Sam threw his arms up and grabbed his jacket and left the house.

Sam closed the door and let it bang.

Andy closed her eyes when she heard the bang.

Oliver sighed.

"I'll go after him", Oliver said as he grabbed his jacket.

Daniel came running in the kitchen as Gracie started to cry.

Andy closed her eyes again.

"Mummy", Daniel said as he went closer to Andy.

Andy smiled and crouched down.

"Come here sweetie", she said to him.

But Daniel shook his head.

Oliver crouched down to Daniel's level.

"Buddy, what's going on?" Oliver asked Daniel.

Daniel shook his head once again and Gracie started to cry more.

The front door opened again and closed with a bang again.

Sam walked into the lounge room and picked up Gracie.

"Its okay sweetie, daddy's sorry", he said as he bounced her up and down trying to calm her down.

Gracie eventually calmed down.

Daniel went into the lounge room and went close to Sam and Gracie.

Sam smiled at his son.

"Sorry daddy", Daniel said starting to cry.

Sam closed his eyes. He hated seeing his kids upset.

Sam bent down and motioned for Daniel to come closer to him.

Daniel shook his head at first but then went closer to Sam.

"What's going on buddy"? Sam asked Daniel.

"Nurse said hitting is wrong", Daniel said.

Sam looked confused.

Andy and Oliver came into the lounge room.

"What nurse buddy?" Same asked Daniel.

"Nurse at school", Daniel said.

Sam looked up to Andy and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nurse Monica said hitting is bad", Daniel said.

Sam looked up and Andy with his eyes wide open.

It couldn't be the same Monica.

It couldn't be his ex girlfriend working at the nursery.

Could it?


	4. Chapter 4

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 4

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

THAT NIGHT

Everything seemed to settle down a bit that night. Sam and Andy decided to take the night off work and spend it with the family.

Sam was in the middle of making dinner when Daniel ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy I want to help", Daniel said to Sam.

Sam looked at his son and smiled. He bent down and motioned for Daniel to come closer. Daniel did slowly.

Sam picked up Daniel and put him on the kitchen bench and handed him a plastic cup with some juice in it.

Daniel took it off Sam and drank the juice.

"Thank you daddy", Daniel said.

Sam smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

Sam was just glad that Daniel wasn't as scared now.

That morning scared Sam.

He had never seen Daniel so scared.

It was just the four of them that night. Oliver decided to go home and work out his own family situation.

Daniel finished his drink of juice and put it on the bench, but the cup fell off the bench and dropped on the floor.

Sam looked up at his son, who looked like he was going to cry.

Sam picked up the cup and slowly walked over to Daniel.

Daniel started to shake his head.

"Buddy, its okay, its okay", Sam said as he picked up Daniel.

"Sorry Daddy, me sorry", Daniel said as Sam hugged him.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

He didn't know what was going on, and he couldn't exactly ask a two year old.

"Daddy's not mad buddy, I'm not mad", he whispered into his son's ear.

"Daddy not mad at me?" Daniel asked in a small voice.

Sam placed Daniel on the kitchen bench and kissed his forehead.

"No, why would daddy be mad?" Sam tried.

"Because I dropped my cup", Daniel said starting to cry.

Sam closed his eyes and moved Daniel over so he could sit down next to his son.

Sam watched his son closely for a few minutes.

Daniel looked up to Sam and shook his head.

Sam was confused. He wasn't sure what was going on, why Daniel was so scared.

But one thing was for sure, Sam didn't like this, not one bit.

He got off the bench and started cooking dinner.

"Daddy", Daniel said to him

Sam turned around and smiled at his son.

"What's up buddy?" Sam said to Daniel.

Daniel jumped up and down a bit and lifted his hands up, telling Sam that he wanted a hug.

Sam laughed and shook his head as he walked to his son and picked him up.

Sam hugged Daniel tightly.

"Love you daddy", Daniel said.

Sam held him tighter and let out a breath.

"I love you too buddy', Sam said placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

Daniel hugged Sam tightly and Sam just held him just as tight "DADA", he heard Gracie say. He hugged Daniel and put him down.

And Daniel ran into the lounge room.

"MUMMY", Daniel yelled.

Sam came in and took Gracie off Andy.

Andy bent down and picked up Daniel and hugged him tightly. She gave Sam a worried look, and he just winked at her while kissing Gracie's forehead.

"Hey daddy's girl", he whispered softly to his daughter.

He put Gracie in her high chair and she softly cried, which made Sam a bit confused.

He walked over to Gracie and picked her up again.

"What's the matter sweetie?" He asked her while kissing her forehead.

Andy walked over to them and kissed Gracie's forehead.

"She's okay Sam, she's teething", Andy said grinning at the look of Sam's face.

Sam looked between his two kids.

"You two are growing up too quickly", he mumbled while kissing Gracie on the cheek.

Andy shook her head and smiled.

Sam put Gracie back in the high chair and served dinner.

While Andy was getting Gracie ready for bed, Sam was reading a book to Daniel.

Daniel was pretty much asleep when Sam was halfway through the book.

He put the book down and smiled at his son.

He pulled the blanket up and tucked Daniel in.

Sam kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Love you buddy", he whispered in his son's ear as he turned on the night lamp and walked to the door and turned off the light in the room and closed the door slightly so that if something happened in the night, they could hear him.

Andy was already in bed when Sam came into the bedroom.

He stood in the doorway just watching her for a moment.

Sam felt lucky right then.

After everything that had happened in the last 5 years between himself and Andy, he never thought he would be this lucky.

He walked over to the bed, and jumped on top of Andy.

Andy couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

He started kissed down her neck, and Andy couldn't help but moan softly.

"God I love you", Sam said breathlessly.

Andy took his face in her hands and looked at him.

"It's going to be okay Sam", Andy said softly.

"Whatever is going on, we will get through it, together, as a family", she said breathlessly as he moved her hands out of the way and start lifting up her night gown.

"Sam", Andy said in a soft voice as he kissed down her stomach and went down further.

"Hmm?" he said as he moved up to his mouth.

"I love you too", she said as he kept kissing his neck.

He looked up at her and smirked.

"OH yeah, how much", he said teasing her.

She rolled her eyes and rolled them over so she was on top of him.

She kissed his mouth, down to his neck and moved her hips, which made him groan.

"Maybe I should show you how much", she said laughing as he rolled them over again so he was on top and put the covers over them.

Afterwards, Andy was lying on top of Sam, breathing heavily, both of them just looking at each other.

Sam took a piece of her hair and moved it out of face.

"This is never going to get old, is it?" Andy asked him.

Sam chuckled.

"I sure hope not", he said kissing her one more time moving her so that they could go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sam woke up before Andy this morning, he heard Gracie talking to herself again and grinned and shook his head as he got out of the bed to check on her.

When he walked into the room, once again she was bopping up and down and bopping her head up and down.

Sam grinned.

"DADA", Gracie suddenly said.

Sam's eyes went wide again and smiled at his daughter.

He walked slowly to the cot and picked her up.

"Morning daddy's girl", he said as he kissed her forehead.

"DADA", Gracie said once again while she layer on Sam's chest, dribbling down his shirt.

"That's nice sweetie, real nice", he said laughing quietly.

He heard Daniel fall out of his bed and fall out on the floor. Sam rolled his eyes and went to check on his son.

Sam stood in the door way, watching his son get himself up and fall over again.

Sam knew Daniel wasn't a morning person at all; he took after Andy in that way.

Daniel looked up and saw Sam and smiled as he ran over to Sam.

"Daddy", Daniel said as he ran to Sam's legs and fell over when he got there.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

He crouched down and kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Morning buddy, ready to go to school again", Sam asked ruffling his son's hair.

Daniel nodded his head and jumped up and down which made Sam laugh.

They all got ready and were all in the car to the nursery.

This morning, they decided to take Gracie first, so that they could try to speak to Daniel's teacher about what was going on in his class.

They didn't like how Daniel was scared of them the day before, and both decided they needed to talk to his teacher about it.

Daniel was too young to be scared, and Sam did not like it at all.

As they got to his class room, both Sam and Andy froze.

"Remember kids, say no to people when they look like they are going to smack you", they heard a voice say.

They walked slowly into the classroom, and Daniel went off to play as they went and put his bag in his place of the small bag spaces they had.

Sam got his lunch out and put it in the fridge while Andy put his lunch in the fridge.

Daniel's teacher came up to Sam and smiled.

"Sam, glad Daniel's back here today, we missed him last night", Daniel's teacher said to him as Andy walked up to Sam.

Andy took a hold of Sam's hand as she saw someone walk up next to Daniel's teacher.

"Mrs. McNally-Sweark, Mr. Sweark, this is Monica, she's the new nurse at the nursery and will be staying in this class for a couple of weeks", Daniel's teacher said to both Sam and Andy.

Sam froze in the spot, not moving.

It was Monica, his ex girlfriend Monica.

In his son's class, in the nursery his kids go too.

Andy reached out her hand and shook Monica's hand but said nothing, while  
Sam was still frozen in the spot.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like the look Monica was giving him.

He knew something was going on and he didn't trust Monica at all.

Monica was at their kid's nursery for a reason.

And Sam was going to find out why she was there and what was going on.

Andy McNally-Sweark was the love of his life.

But his kids were his life.

And he would do anything to protect them and Andy.

He was not going to let a thing happen to the three of them.

He was going to protect his family.

Andy and Sam walked out of the nursery and got to the truck.

When Andy tried to jump in the front, Sam stopped her and pushed her against the truck door.

"I do not know why she is here, but I am going to find out why she is here", Sam said to Andy.

Andy just nodded her head.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I will protect them sweetheart, while I am around, our kids are safe", He said to her resting his forehead against hers while Andy let some tears fall out.

Sam wiped them away from her eyes and hugged her.

"You three mean the world to me, I am not going to let her ruin it", he whispered in her ear.

Andy just nodded her head and hugged him tightly.

They got to the barn, and Sam went straight into Frank's office.

Frank knew straight away something was wrong, he could tell by the look on Sam's face.

Frank sat up straight on his chair.

"Sam, what is it?" Frank asked him.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Frank, we need to talk", he said in a serious tone as he sat opposite frank in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

It's all worth it in the end

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2: for those of you reading my story Not everything you expected, I promise the next chapter will be out soon, I am trying to do both at the same time, so please try to be patient.

Sam's talk

Sam sat quietly in frank's office for a moment, sitting thinking about everything that had happened the last day.

Frank sat watching his friend for a moment, he knew something was wrong, but he also knew not to push Sam.

"Monica's back in town, she's working at the nursery where the kids are, and I know something is going on", Sam said eventually.

Frank's eyes went wide.

"Monica, as in", Frank started to say.

Sam nodded his head.

He stood up for a moment, turned his head away, because he felt tears starting.

Frank noticed this straight away and didn't like it one bit.

"What's happened Sam?" Frank asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Daniel spilt some milk yesterday morning, I went to clean up and to make sure he's okay, he freaked out on me Frank", Sam said shaking his head.

Frank was now worried.

"Freaked out on you, how?" Frank asked carefully.

Sam sat down again.

Sam remembered Daniel's face, how scared his son looked at him.

"He just kept repeating himself to me, no smacking daddy", Sam said looking straight in the eyes.

"He was scared, scared of me Frank", Sam said shaking his head.

"I've never yelled at him, let alone smack him, he's two, I wouldn't", Sam said shaking his head.

Frank didn't know what to say.

He got out his phone, and rang Noelle.

When he hung up with Noelle, he turned to face Sam again.

"Where does Monica come into this?" Frank asked carefully.

Sam sighed and looked out the glass doors, noticing Andy was there.

Frank sighed. He knew these two were a team at work and at home.

Sam looked over at frank and frank nodded.

Sam nodded back a got up and went to get Andy.

Andy was talking to Gail and nick when he came out of the office.

Nick knew something was wrong, but knew not to pressure Andy into talking.

Andy saw Sam come out of Frank's office and she sighed.

Sam gave her a look, and she nodded and started walking up to franks office.

Nick and Gail looked at each other then looked over at Sam, who was shaking his head.

Gail walked away, while Sam went closer to Nick.

Sam knew Nick and Andy were still close and Sam trusted Nick.

"Nick, I need you to do something for me", Sam said in a quiet voice.

Nick nodded his head slowly.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Whoever Andy is working with today, swap with them, and work with her for the day please", Sam said in a pleading tone.

Nick looked at Sam and realized that something serious was going on.

"Okay", Nick said nodding at Sam.

"keep an eye on her, if something happens, anything at all Nick, call me', Sam said to Nick almost giving him an evil stare.

"Okay", Nick said nodding his head.

"Thank you", Sam said nodding.

Nick nodded and smiled softly at Sam and walked away.

Sam noticed Noelle and baby Olivia comes into the division.

Olivia was almost 3 now she was getting so big.

Sam looked at Olivia and thought about Daniel and let out a breath.

Gracie was too young to understand if something was wrong.

But Daniel, he was getting growing every day that thought made Sam smile.

He walked slowly up the stairs to the office and let out a breath before he walked into the office.

Andy was pacing around the office when he walked in.

"It might not be anything, she might just be working there", Andy offered out.

Sam smiled at his wife.

Frank watched as the pair of them stared at each other for a few minutes.

Frank sighed h e didn't like this at all.

"Why are Noelle and Olivia here, what's going on, oh my god the kids", Andy said as she walked quickly to the door.

Sam sighed at this and went to grab her but she moved away quickly.

"No Sam, if they are in danger, I want them with us", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam sighed and looked over at Frank.

Andy was shaking she was scared she kept shaking her head.

Sam slowly moved her away from the door to let Noelle walk in.

"Noelle why are you here, what is going on, I have to go get them Sam, I need them with me, Andy said shaking her head more now.

Sam sat her down on the chair next to frank's desk.

Noelle sat down next to Andy, taking her hand.

"We don't know what's going on Andy", Noelle said trying to reassure her.

Andy shook her head.

"EXCATLY MY POINT, THEY ARE YOUNG AND INNOCENT, IF SHE'S HERE TO HURT THEM, I ", Andy said shaking putting her head.

Sam crouched down in front of his wife.

"Breathe', he said to her softly.

Andy looked up at him, nodding her head slowly to him.

Sam smiled and winked at her.

"Sam", she said in a shaky voice.

Sam s shook his head at her kissing her forehead.

"Breathe", he said once again.

Frank looked at his friends and to his wife.

He wasn't sure what to do.

"Bring them in Sam', Frank said to his friend.

Sam looked over at his friend Frank nodded his head.

Sam nodded to his friend and reached up and kissed Andy's forehead again.

"Grab your jacket, we will get them", he said softly to her.

Andy looked up at him, her face tear strained, tears falling down her face.

Sam sighed and wiped the tears off her face.

Sam slowly helped Andy off the seat.

"Let's go get our kids", he said softly to her.

Andy nodded.

"We should let the others know", Noelle offered.

Frank looked at his wife for a moment.

"They are going to wonder what is going on, especially Nick and Traci and Oliver", Noelle explained.

"Sam", Andy said in a shaky voice.

Sam rested his forehead against hers.

"She's right Andy, were all family here", he said softly to his wife.

Andy nodded her head.

Her phone started to ring.

She reached into her pocket to get it and noticed it was the nursery.

Her hands started to shake.

Sam slowly reached for the phone and answered it, putting it on loud speaker.

"Mrs. McNally-Sweark", the lady on the phone answered.

"It's MR. Sweark actually", Sam said as he slowly took Andy back to the chair.

"Mr. Sweark, it's Daniel, he has had an accident", the lady on the phone said.

Andy couldn't breathe she sat there shaking.

"Is he okay?" he asked slowly.

"He's fine, some kids were a bit rough with him and he tripped and has a bruise on his leg", the lady said.

Sam let out breath.

"Nurse Monica is looking at him now", the lady said.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"If it's just a bruise, why is the nurse looking at him", Sam demanded to know.

"Procedure Mr. Sweark", the lady answered back.

"He's asking for you guys Mr. Sweark, he wants to come to work with h you guys", the lady on the phone said.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

He looked up at Andy, who was shaking her head, and he looked up at his friends, who were also nodding their heads.

"Can I speak to him?" Sam asked carefully.

The lady got off the phone for a moment.

"Daddy", Daniel said over the phone.

Sam closed his eyes.

"Hey buddy, heard you hurt yourself", Sam said to his son.

"I want daddy", Daniel said crying.

"No crying buddy, mummy and daddy are coming to get you and Gracie', Sam promised his son.

"No smacking daddy", Daniel said to his dad.

Sam's eyes went wide and looked at Frank.

Frank nodded his head.

Frank now understood why Sam was so worried.

"Buddy, do me a favor, I want you to be a big brave boy for me, we will be there soon", Sam promised his son.

"No smacking daddy", Daniel said again.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"No smacking buddy, Sam said.

"Mr. Sweark, we are teaching the kids about smacking, the rights and wrongs about it, please do not over think this", the lady on the phone said.

"Don't over think it, what do you mean don't over think this", Sam demanded over the phone.

"All the kids in the nursery are going through it", the lady explained.

"well I wouldn't be so worried if my son wasn't so scared', Sam snapped over the phone.

"Why do you guys have a nurse now anyway", Sam said.

"New laws Mr. Sweark", the lady on the phone replied.

Sam let out a breath.

"Your son is ready to be picked up Mr. Swerark", the lady on the other end of the line said.

"We will be there soon", Sam said ending the call.

He passed the phone over to Andy and looked at Frank and Noelle.

"Now do you understand why we are so worried", Sam snapped at his friends.

Frank closed his eyes for a moment and nodded his head.

Noelle stood up and tried to help Andy up, but she just fell on the chair.

Sam closed his eyes and went over to his wife.

"Breathe", he said softly to her again.

Andy shook her head.

"Sam", she said in a shaky voice.

"Breathe", he repeated himself.

Andy looked at Sam and started to try to calm her breathing down.

"That's it, nice and slow", he said softly to her.

Andy rested her forehead against his and let out a breath.

"I need them here Sam, I need to be with them", Andy said trying to keep calm.

Sam nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to go home with them?" He asked her carefully.

Andy shook her head.

"We can't both go home Sam, and I need to be here with you", she said shaking her head.

Sam understood this, he really did.

He stood up slowly, bringing Andy with him.

"Let's go get them", he said to his wife slowly.

Andy nodded her head.

They walked out slowly together, hand in hand. Noelle turned and looked at her husband and sighed.

Frank motioned for her to come over to him.

She did slowly.

"They don't need this Sam, those two, that family", Noelle said shaking her head.

"I know ", Frank said hugging his wife.

Sam and Andy got to the truck and before Sam let her inside the truck, he kissed her softly on the lips and rested his head against hers.

They looked at each other for a moment and got into the truck went to the nursery and picked up their kids and took them back to the division.

Daniel wouldn't let Sam let him go, so he carried him into Frank's office, while Andy walked in with Gracie in her hands.

Andy sat down in the seat with Gracie in her hands, rocking her daughter back and forth, while Sam sat down next to her with Daniel in his arms rubbing his son's back.

Sam rubbed Daniel's legs and noticed Daniel flinch a bit.

He looked at his son for a moment.

"What's the matter buddy?" Sam asked his son.

"Ouch", Daniel said pointing to his leg.

Sam slowly pulled his son's jeans up and his eyes went wide.

He stood up, and put Daniel on the chair by himself, and rolled up his pants a bit more.

His eyes went wider when he saw the size of the bruise.

The bruise went halfway up his leg to near his knee.

Sam turned around and looked at frank.

Frank walked slowly up to Sam and Daniel.

Andy's eyes went wide when she saw the bruise.

Sam crouched down in front of his son again.

"Buddy, what happened?" he asked his son, not knowing exactly what he was going to say, considering he was only two.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Fell down", Daniel said.

"Fell down where sweetie?" Andy tried.

"The door hit me", Daniel said.

This confused Sam and Andy.

"What door buddy?" Sam asked carefully.

"Car door", Daniel said.

This confused everyone.

"What color was the car buddy?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Your car", Daniel said nodding.

"My car, you mean my truck"? Sam tried again.

Daniel shook his head.

"Your car daddy, the car with the flashy lights", Daniel said.

Sam's eyes went wide and he looked over at Frank.

Frank knelt down in front of Sam and his family.

"Do you mean a police car Daniel, one like the ones outside?" Frank asked carefully.

Daniel nodded his head.

"Do you know the person who was in this car Daniel?" Frank asked his friends son carefully.

Daniel nodded his head.

"Who was it buddying?" Sam asked.

Daniel shook his head.

"Not allowed, get smacked", Daniel said.

Sam's eyes went wide again and looked at Frank.

"No one's going to hurt you buddy, not while I am around", Sam said rubbing his sons shoulders.

Daniel nodded his head.

"Don't like him daddy, he scary", Daniel said in a sacred voice.

"Who is it buddy, who's Scary?" Sam tried again.

"HILL", Daniel said.

Sam froze.

"Is his name Hill?" Frank asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded his head.

"Mr. Hill, Officer Hill", Daniel said nodding his head.

And that right there, Made Sam's heart stop.


	6. Chapter 6

It's all worth it in the end.

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

THAT NIGHT

Andy and Sam got sent home early, and to took the rest of the week off.

Everyone knew what was going on with them, and everyone was on taking turns guarding the house.

Tonight it was Oliver and Dov's turn.

Sam was getting ready to cook dinner while Andy was getting the kids to bed.

Andy sighed at Daniel who didn't want a bath.

"Sweetie, you love baths", Andy tried.

Daniel shook his head.

"NO BATH", Daniel said shaking his head.

Gracie started to cry, and Andy sighed.

"Come on buddy, we got to go check on your sister", Andy said putting her hand out so that Daniel would take it.

Daniel shook his head.

"NO GRACIE, NO BATH", Daniel screamed.

Andy looked at him shocked.

Sam ran up the stairs when he heard that.

He slowly made his way into the bathroom to Andy.

"Go check on Gracie I got him", he whispered in her ear.

Andy nodded and sighed and walked to go check on her daughter.

Sam crouched down and motioned for Daniel to come to him.

But Daniel wouldn't move he just kept shaking his head.

"NO Daddy", he said shaking his head.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

This wasn't fair on any of them, but he felt so bad for Daniel.

He was a very confused two year old right now and Sam didn't like that one bit.

"Come on buddy, come to daddy", Sam said and a calm voice.

Daniel ran up to Sam and hugged him.

Sam closed his eyes as he lifted his son off the floor and held him.

"Its okay buddy, your okay buddy, daddy's here", he said softly to his son kissing his son on his head.

"Daddy loves you", Daniel said to Sam.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and kissed his son.

Sam held him tight.

"Love you too buddy", Sam whispered into his ear.

Sam put him on the floor and crouched down in front of him.

"Buddy you need to have a bath", Sam said to his son.

Daniel shook his head.

Sam sighed.

"Bath scary, scary noises", Daniel Said.

Sam laughed.

He went over to the bath put the plug in and started the water and filled it with bubbles.

Sam grabbed Daniels toys and put them in one by one.

He motioned Daniel to come over to him and Daniel did slowly.

Sam took his shirt pants and nappy off and put Daniel in the bath.

Daniel laughed and started playing with the bubbles and his toys.

Sam smirked and shook his head.

"Play for a bit buddy, daddy will be back", he said softly kissing his son's head.

Sam walked backwards out of the bathroom and went and checked on Andy and Gracie.

Andy was in Grace's room hugging her daughter.

Sam sighed and walked in and sat on the bed with his wife and daughter.

He took Gracie off her and kissed his daughters head.

He looked over at Andy; she was barely holding it together.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay", he said to Andy looking at her with a serious face.

Andy nodded and smiled and went up and kissed him.

"He's just so scared", she whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"DADA", Gracie randomly said.

Sam jumped for a moment, looking at his daughter.

Sam grinned and shook his head and picked up his daughter.

"Hey you, had to say something didn't you", he said to her and kissed her cheek.

"DADA", she said again.

He laughed and lay on the bed with her, looking at his wife.

"You're worth it Andy, your with it, I will protect the three of you", he said softly to her.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"NO, No, bad man", they heard Daniel yell.

Sam got up, gave Gracie to Andy and ran straight into the bathroom.

"BAD Man ", he heard Daniel say when he reached the bathroom.

Sam rushed in and saw Daniel kicking and screaming.

He looked around the bathroom, but saw no one.

"Buddy", he said slowly walking into the bathroom.

Daniel looked at him, scared.

"What is it buddy", Sam said quietly.

Daniel shook his head.

Sam sat down at the edge of the bath, just looking at his son.

"Daddy, I'm a good boy", Daniel said.

Sam smiled at his son and ruffled his son's hair.

"Bad man", Daniel said pointing out the window.

Sam looked at him, confused.

"Buddy uncle dov and Uncle Oliver are out there", he said to his son.

"Flashing lights", Daniel said scared.

That's when Sam realized.

Flashing lights, the car, hill.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

This part he didn't think about.

He got Daniel out of the bath, dried him off and wrapped a towel around him.

He went into Daniel's room, put his nappy on him, and put pj's and his slippers on him.

He knelt down to his son.

"I tell you what, I will let you go see Uncle Dov and Uncle Oliver, if you promise to be a good boy", he said looking at his son.

Daniel nodded his head and started jumping up and down.

Sam shook his head and picked up his son.

Andy came into the room, and Sam winked at her.

"MUMMY DADDY Said I can see Uncle Ollie", Daniel said jumping up and down.

Andy smiled.

Sam walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"The lights scared him, I just want to show him who's out there", he whispered to her.

Andy smiled and nodded.

Sam took Daniel downstairs as Andy kept getting Gracie ready.

When Sam opened the car, he went to the car and opened the back door of it.

"Hey dude", Oliver said to Daniel.

Sam went around the other side of the car and went inside.

"See buddy, its uncle dov and Uncle Oliver", Sam said to his son.

Oliver looked at him confused.

Sam pointed up to the roof, and Oliver sighed.

"Sorry Sammy didn't think of that", Oliver sighed.

Sam shook his head, showing Oliver it was okay.

"Uncle Dov uncle Dov", Daniel said reaching his hands out to Dov.

Dov turned around and winked at Daniel.

"Hey little dude", Dov said picking up Daniel and putting him on his lap.

Sam winked over at Dov and nodded his head motioning for Oliver to step outside.

Oliver nodded and opened the door and stepped outside.

Sam looked at his son for a moment.

"I'll be right back, you stay with Uncle Dov, I'm not going anywhere", Sam said to Daniel.

Daniel nodded.

"That's my boy", Sam winked over at his son.

Sam hopped out of the car and closed the car door behind him.

"Sorry Sammy, the lights, it was an accident", Oliver said shaking his head at his friend.

"Its fine Ollie", Sam said nodding to his friend.

"How is he doing?" Oliver asked his friend carefully.

Sam let out a breath.

"He's scared, jumpy, and shaky", Sam said looking through the window of his car to his son.

Oliver nodded his head.

"Nothing has happened here, your street is dead", Oliver said shaking his head.

Sam nodded.

"I'm just wondering, Hill, posing as a cop, I get but why would he be at the nursery", Sam said shaking his head.

"I don't know Sammy", Oliver said to him leaning against the car door.

"NO BAD MAN BAD MAN", Daniel screamed.

Sam opened up the car door and went inside the car.

"Daniel, what is it, what's wrong", Sam said taking his son of dov.

Daniel pointed out the window.

"BAD Man car", he said pointed out the window to a car.

Sam looked at the car, and sure enough, it looked like the car he used for work.

Sam looked at Dov, who nodded and got the radio.

"Dispatch this is 1510, need registration on a car, black ford, 2011 model, plate number 012-JKG', Dov said in the radio.

Dov looked back and Sam, who was rocking his son back in fourth.

"1510, this car is registered to a Michael Anton Hill, address 189 Knock hill court", the person on the radio said.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"Daddy no bad man daddy", Daniel said shaking his head.

"Shh it's okay buddy, your okay", Sam said rocking his son back and forth.

Oliver sighed. He knew this wasn't good at all.

"Sammy, does Anton have a son?" Oliver felt stupid for asking, but he had too.

"I didn't hear of one but I guess so", Sam said still rocking Daniel in his arms.

"Bad man go away go away", Daniel said kicking his legs.

"Shhhh, I've got you, your okay, your okay", Sam kept saying to Daniel.

Dov closed his eyes and sighed.

"Daddy, no smacking, no smacking Daddy', Daniel said shaking his head.

Sam was at a lost.

He didn't know what he was meant to do.

"Come here dude", Oliver said bring his hands out to take Daniel of Sam.

Daniel went straight to Oliver.

Sam leaned back against the car seat and sighed.

"Bad man scary, bad man scary", Daniel kept saying.

Oliver looked over at his friend and sighed.

"Its okay dude, it's okay", Oliver said kissing Daniel's head.

Dov looked over at Sam who had his eyes closed.

Oliver kept rubbing Daniel's leg.

"Ouch", Daniel said.

Sam sat up.

He forgot about the bruise on Daniel's leg.

"Still hurt dude?" Oliver asked Daniel. Daniel nodded his head.

"It's a pretty big bruise, it will take a while", Oliver said looking over at Sam.

Sam nodded his head and looked at the time.

"Daniel it's time for bed buddy", Sam said to his son.

Daniel shook his head.

"NO BED, BAD MAN", he said pointing out the window.

"Dude, Uncle Dov and I will be here all night, nothing is going to happen", Oliver tried.

Daniel shook his head.

"Bad man come back", Daniel said shaking his head.

"Maybe leave him in here a bit longer, he seems like he feels safer in here, he might fall asleep", Dov suggested.

Sam nodded his head and let out a breath.

"I'll go back inside for a minute, grab some stuff let Andy know what's going on", Sam said to his friends.

Oliver and Dov nodded their heads.

"Daddy, Boo", Daniel said in a scared voice.

Sam smiled at him and kissed his son's forehead.

"I'll go get boo, you stay here and be a good boy", Sam said kissing his sons forehead.

Daniel nodded his head and got comfy on Oliver's chest.

Sam left to go inside and Dov looked at Oliver and Daniel.

"This isn't fair Oliver, he's two", Dov said to Oliver rubbing Daniel's back.

Oliver looked at Dov and sighed.

"I know, it's not fair on any of them, they have been through so much", Oliver said to Dov kissing Daniel's forehead.

Dov nodded his head.

Sam game back some drinks and Daniel's favorite toy, a stuffed dog named boo.

Daniel looked up and saw boo and jumped up and down.

"Boo", he said reaching up to get off Sam.

Sam grinned and gave him the stuffed dog.

"How's Andy?" Dov asked Sam ruffling Daniel's hair.

Sam sighed.

"Hanging in there", Sam said giving Oliver and Dov and drink.

Daniel looked up at Sam with wide eyes and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I have one for you too", he said bringing up his hands to take Daniel off Oliver.

"Drink", Daniel said clapping his hands, and Oliver Dov and Sam just laughed.

Daniel accidently spilled some on the seat and Sam sighed.

"Buddy its okay", Sam said to him.

Daniel nodded his head slowly.

Sam was relived.

Daniel crawled over in Sam's lap with boo in his hands and lay down.

Sam rubbed his hands on his back.

Soon, he was asleep.

Sam sat in the car for a few more minutes.

"I should take him back inside", Sam said looking between his friends and his son.

Oliver and Dov nodded.

Sam went outside the car and went opened the other side of the car to get Daniel out.

He went inside quietly, knowing Andy and Gracie were sleeping.

Sam went into Daniel's room, and put in his bed.

He knelt down, put the blankets on him, and put the stuffed dog boo under his arms.

Sam knelt down and kissed his sons forehead.

"Its okay buddy, Daddy's here", he whispered into his son's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

It's all worth it in the end

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: this chapter Daniel won't be as scared in it. I thought I would do that because I thought in real life, a two year old would be scared in that situation.

Sorry if it upset anyone that was not my intention.

Three days later

Sam and Andy lay in bed together, tangled up in sheets, Andy on top of him, both breathing heavily.

Andy rested her head on Sam's to calm her breathing, while Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Both were happy that Daniel wasn't as scared anymore it was a huge relief for both Sam and Andy.

Everything seemed to be going back to normal for their small family.

Andy lifted her face up, looking at Sam, still breathing heavily.

Sam looked down at her and winked at her.

"My god Sam", Andy said shaking her head at him, still breathing heavily.

Sam lay on his side, and started to play with Andy's hair.

"You okay", Sam asked her pushing some hair out her fringe.

Andy nodded her head and smiled at him.

"I think we should wait a bit again, that was, and that was", Andy started saying when Sam rolled on top of her.

"Better then holy moly?" Sam teased her.

Andy rolled her eyes and slaps him on the chest.

Sam lay down again and Brought Andy with him.

"We should sleep, kids will be up soon", Sam said as he kissed Andy and turned the night lamp off.

Sam woke up when he heard someone climbing on the bed. He opened his eyes to see Daniel crawl up their bed. Sam winked at his son and lifted up the blankets so that Daniel could crawl under them.

Daniel cuddled Sam and Sam kissed his cheek.

"Couldn't sleep buddy?" Sam asked him.

Daniel shook his head.

"Boo", Daniel said.

Sam rolled his eyes and got up and picked Daniel up and took him into his bedroom again.

Sam found boo at the edge of the bed on the floor. He put Daniel back into bed, covered him up with the blankets and gave him his stuffed too.

He crouched down and kissed Daniel on the head.

"Go back to sleep buddy, boo's with you now", he said kissing his son's forehead.

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes.

On the way back to the bedroom, Sam decided to check on Gracie.

He walked into her bed room, and saw her banging her empty bottle around.

Sam shook his head as he got closer to the cot.

Gracie saw him and started clapping her hands. Sam lifted her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning daddy's girl", Sam said softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

Sam changed her nappy and gave her another drink and put her back into the cot.

Gracie got the bottle and drank it and started to fall asleep again. Sam smiled and bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Sam went into the kitchen and started the coffee.

He went into the fridge to see what to cook for breakfast.

He decided on pancakes, and bacon and eggs.

Pancakes were Daniels favourite breakfast food but he only got them every once and a while.

But after seeing his son so scared, Sam decided to treat his son.

He got everything out ready to start cooking when he saw Andy walk down the stairs. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come to him.

Andy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"It's going to be okay, we are going to get through this, together, the four of us", Sam said kissing her again on her forehead.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Sam grabbed her cup of coffee and handed over to her.

Andy kissed him on the cheek.

She sat on the kitchen bench watching him cook breakfast for everyone.

Daniel woke up and grabbed boo, and started walking towards the stairs to go downstairs.

He grabbed the hand rail and slowly walked down the stairs.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and ran up to where Sam and Andy were in the kitchen.

Andy saw him and smiled and got off the bench and walked over to him slowly.

She crouched down and motioned for him to come over to her.

Daniel smiled and ran over to her.

Andy picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Boo dropped on the floor and Daniel's face went from happy to sad straight away.

Andy shook her head smiling where Sam just rolled his eyes and picked up the stuff dog and handed it to his son.

"MAMA", they heard Gracie yell.

Sam kissed Andy and kissed Daniel and walked up the stairs to see what his daughter was up to.

He walked into the room and smiled at his daughter.

He lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

Gracie dribbled on his shirt again and Sam shook his head.

He laid her down t o change her nappy and took her downstairs.

Andy was lying with Daniel and his toy boo watching cartoons, Sam smiled at the sight he was seeing.

He put Gracie on the floor and put some toys around her.

Straight away, she got her favorite doll and started banging it on the floor.

Sam went back into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Daniel came running in with his stuffed dog.

Sam got his cup and poured some juice in there for him and bent down and handed Daniel the cup of juice.

Daniel put his hands up for be picked up and Sam smiled and picked him up.

Sam put him down on the counter and looked at his son for a moment.

"Yummy Pancakes!" Daniel said when Sam started making breakfast.

Boo dropped again and Daniel looked to the floor.

Sam once again rolled his eyes and crouched down and picked up the stuffed toy.

"Hang on to him buddy, you don't want to lose him for good", Sam said ruffling his sons hair.

There was a knock on the front door and Andy went to answer it.

It was frank Noelle and Olivia.

Sam put Daniel down on the floor, and Daniel ran up to Noelle and frank.

"Uncle Frankie, auntie Noeee", Daniel said as he ran over to them

Because he was only two, he couldn't really say Noelle's name right, so he just called her Noeee now, nobody knew what it meant, but Daniel kept saying it, so they all went along with it.

Noelle smiled and picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Frank let go of Olivia and she ran straight to Andy.

"How is my little man today", Noelle said hugging Daniel tightly.

Daniel nodded his head and pointed to boo and Noelle just laughed.

She took his hand and they went into the lounge room with Gracie Andy and Olivia.

Frank joined Sam in the kitchen.

"Daniel seems to be doing a bit better ", Frank said carefully to Sam.

Sam smiled at Frank and nodded his head.

"He is, thank goodness, the only problem at the moment is he won't go anywhere without that damn stuffed dog", Sam said rolling his eyes.

Frank shook his head and laughed.

"Sam, Olivia is the same, she won't go anywhere without Scruffy, her stuffed doll", Frank said rolling his eyes.

Sam laughed and shook his h head.

"Must be the age", Sam said shrugging and Frank nodded his head.

"Sorry if we interrupted your morning, we just wanted to check how things are", Frank said taking some coffee mugs to help Sam out.

Sam shook his head.

"Its fine Frank, just about to cook breakfast you guys are welcome to join", Sam said sitting his mug of coffee on the bench.

Daniel came running in and looked at Sam.

"PANCAKES", Daniel said excitedly.

Sam grinned at his son and shook his head.

Sam looked at his son and rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, where is boo?" Sam asked him carefully.

Daniel ran into the lounge room grabbed the stuffed dog and came into the kitchen again

Sam just laughed and shook his head.

Frank helped Sam with breakfast while Daniel sat watching.

They all sat down and ate breakfast together.

Sam looked over at Andy who was laughing along with Noelle and that made his heart beat a bit faster.

He missed seeing her smile, seeing her laugh.

He looked over at Gracie who had made a mess of her food Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his daughter.

He looked over at Daniel, who kept looking out the window.

Sam didn't know what he was looking at.

"Daniel, what are you looking at?" He asked his son carefully.

Daniel pointed out the window.

Again, Sam saw nothing.

"Man", Daniel said pointing out the window.

Frank got up and went to look out the window, and sure enough there was a man across the road, looking like he was looking at Sam's house.

Frank looked over at Sam and nodded his head.

Sam got up slowly and went over to the window, and looked out it.

Sam saw the guy, and let out a breath.

He looked over at everyone at the table and looked over at Frank and nodded his head.

Sam slowly made his way over and looked out the window.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

He didn't need this, they didn't need this.

Sam looked over at the kids, and his friend and the love of his life.

Andy looked over at him and smiled at him, and he winked back at her.

Andy nodded and stood up and looked around.

"Okay, who wants to watch some cartoons", she said looking at the kids.

All of the kids started jumping up and down and Daniel ran to the lounge room.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Andy put on a movie for the kids and joined Frank Noelle and Sam in the kitchen.

There was a knock on the front door and Andy went to open it.

It was Traci and Leo.

Daniel ran up to Traci straight away.

"Aunty Trace, Aunty Trace", Daniel said jumping up and down, waiting to be picked up.

Traci shook her head and bent down and picked him up.

"You my boys are growing up way too fast", Traci said as she started to tickle Daniel. Daniel started to laugh and that laugh made Sam and Andy smile at each other.

Leo waited for Traci to put down Daniel and took Daniel into the lounge room.

Traci sighed and waved to everyone telling them to come to the kitchen table.

Everyone sat down, and Traci started opening the files she brought over up.

"That guy in front of your house is an undercover cop, he's on our side", Traci said looking over at Sam and Andy.

Sam looked at her confused and Traci held up her hand.

"Michael Anton Hill isn't pretending to be a police officer, he is a police officer", Traci said looking at Sam.

"He isn't Anton Hill's son, he is Anton hill's nephew", Traci continued. Sam just looked at Traci and nodded his for her to continue.

"He is looking into a murder Sam", Traci said with a serious voice.

"Murder of whom?" Andy asked.

Traci sighed and let out a breath.

"The murder of his uncle Anton Hill", Traci said looking at Sam.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"He was killed three months ago Sam, shot three times in the chest", Traci continued.

Sam nodded his head slowly.

"It was a police officer who killed him Sam, and the description the witness gave for the man who they saw shoot this man", Traci said taking a deep breath.

"The description fits you Sam", Traci said looking Sam straight in his eyes.

And at that moment, Sam's eyes went wide.


	8. Chapter 8

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 8

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

THAT NIGHT.

The kids were away for the night, they went to Andy's dad for the night.

Daniel loved his granddad, so that wasn't a problem and Gracie loved seeing him as well, so the kids were happy.

Sam on the other hand, was stressed. Andy didn't know what to do to help him and this made them stressed out.

Sam was pacing the lounge room, not keeping still for a moment.

Andy had her hands in her head.

Sam turned around and looked at her, his heart broke.

He went over to her and sat next to her on the lounge chair and pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly.

Andy started crying, which made his heart break even more.

"I'm so sorry Andy", he said shaking his head.

Andy looked up at him, wiped some tears, and shook her head at him.

Andy let go of his grip, and went and sat on his lap.

Andy took his hands in her face, and kissed him deeply.

"You Sam Sweark, have nothing to be sorry for", she said wiping some tears away from his eyes.

Sam shook his head and let some tears fall down his face.

Sam didn't cry, but right now, knowing that someone thought he killed their uncle, and his wife and kids were in danger, he just couldn't help the tears coming out.

"Don't do that, don't cry", Andy said wiping tears away from his face.

Sam shook his head to stop and turned away from her for a moment.

Andy took his face in her hands and held it for a moment.

"Don't do that, do not shut me out", Andy said shaking her head at him.

Sam let out a breath and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"God I Love you, you and the kids", Sam Said shaking his head at her.

Andy leaned her head against his again.

"I know Sam, I know", she said kissing the tears off his face.

And Sam said shaking his head.

Andy got off him and opened up the files again.

She looked through the file, paper by paper.

She looked up at Sam and he sat up.

"What is it", he said carefully.

Andy laid back and got hugged Sam, and he put his arm around her.

"Anton Hill got killed by a police officer, shot in the chest three times", Andy said to Sam.

Sam nodded his head at her.

"This makes no sense Sam", she said shaking her head.

"Three months ago, we weren't here, we were visiting Sarah", she said shaking her head.

Sam let out a breath.

He forgot about that weekend they went to see his sister.

"I don't get it", Andy said shaking her head.

"Why kill Anton Hill now, after all these years, why would someone pose as a cop, you, and kill him after all these years", Andy shook her head.

"And what does Monica have to do with this, and why would Michael be at the nursery?" Andy said shaking her head again.

Sam had forgotten about Monica.

He got up closed the file and threw it on the lounge room floor.

Andy closed her eyes and let out a breath.

She walked up to him, and put her arms around his back and hugged him tightly.

Sam closed his eyes and turned around and hugged her back.

He kissed her softly on her mouth and kept kissing her.

He walked her back slowly to the couch and pushed her on it and lay on top of her.

Sam started kissing her face, going down to her jaw and came back up to her mouth. Andy couldn't help but moan softly.

Sam started undoing her buttons on her shirt and kissing her stomach and everywhere else he could softly.

He came back up to her mouth and softly kissed her again.

Andy started unbuckling his belt and got to his buttons of his jeans and undid the button on them.

Sam let out a groan.

He got up and picked her up and started taking her upstairs.

He put her on the bed softly and put the covers over them.

Half an hour later, he rested his forehead against hers, still breathing heavily looking down at her.

Andy couldn't control her breathing just yet.

Sam looked over at her and smiled softly he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you", he said softly brushing his nose against hers.

Andy leaned up and kissed him.

Sam stayed still for a moment, just watching her look at him.

Sam's phone started to ring and he groaned and went to answer it.

"Yeah, I'll bring right it over now thanks Tommy", Sam said sighing as he hanged up the phone.

Andy sat up and looked at him.

"What is it are they okay?" Andy asked in panicked voice.

Sam just winked at her and came on top of her and kissed her again.

"They are fine Andy, Daniel forgot boo", he said rolling his eyes.

Andy couldn't help but smile.

"He is way too attached to that stuffed dog", Sam said as he put his jeans on and did his belt buckle up.

Andy got up with the sheets around her, looking for her clothes.

"He's two Sam, he's allowed to have a favorite toy", she said as she put her jeans back on and did the zip up.

Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you telling me you had a favorite toy when you were two as well", he said teasing her as he threw her shirt at her.

Andy rolled her eyes at him as she went to fix her hair up.

Sam sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Andy leaned back on his chest and smiled at him.

He lifted her up on the bathroom sink and kissed her softly.

Andy lifted his head up, and kissed his nose.

"No matter what, you and me we are a team and this whole thing, when it works out, will only make us stronger", she said waving her hand between the both of them.

Sam just looked at her for a moment and took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"What did I ever do to deserve you", he mumbled into her ear.

Andy shook her head and kissed his neck.

She got off the bathroom sink and took his hand.

"Come on, Daniel is never going to sleep without boo", She said taking his hand and taking them in their sons room.

Sam rolled his eyes as he went into the bedroom.

They looked around the bedroom, but couldn't find boo anywhere.

Sam went downstairs into the lounge room, the kitchen the hallway, but couldn't see boo anywhere.

Andy went and got the car keys to check the truck.

Boo was nowhere to be seen.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"When we find that stuffed dog, I'm going to sticky tape it to his shirt", he said as he got his phone out to ring Andy's dad.

Andy shook her head and laughed.

"Tommy, boo isn't here, are you sure he hasn't got him?" Sam said into the phone.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay thanks Tommy, we will come and get the kids in the morning", Sam said and hanged up the phone.

Andy looked at him confused and Sam winked at her.

"he's got him, boo was in the bottom of the bag", Sam said as he walked over to her and pulled her to him and made her sit in his lap as he got to the couch and sat down.

Andy giggled slightly as Sam put his arms around her. Sam put a hair behind her ear.

"It's a good thing he has a favorite toy, it's just annoying when we can't find it anywhere", Sam said shaking his head.

Andy smirked at him.

"You bought the stuffed toy for him, so that is clearly your fault", Andy said pointing her finger on his chest.

Sam smirked back at her and started to tickle her.

Andy couldn't help but laugh and they fell on the floor together, Andy on her back, and Sam crouched down on her, with his legs between hers.

"That right there, was your fault Sam, you're lucky the kids weren't here", Andy said to him and once again pointed her finger to his chest.

"My fault huh, my fault you are adorable when I tickle you?" Sam said grinning at her.

Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"You think I am adorable all the time", She said rolling her eyes at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and leaned in and kissed her softly on the nose.

"You are adorable all the time", he whispered to her.

Andy smiled softy to him.

"God I love you", Sam said to her again.

Every time he said that to her, it made her heart beat a bit faster.

Four years together, two kids, and this guy still made her heart flutter.

Sam looked at her for a moment, just watching her.

He leaned over her again and nudged his nose against hers.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked her softly.

Andy shrugged her shoulders at him, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just how lucky I am", she said looking at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Four years, two kids, and you make me feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world", she said softly to him.

He smiled softly to her and pulled her up to him, so she was on his lap.

"I'm going to make you feel like that every day, you make me feel the same", he whispered to her.

Andy smiled and kissed him one more time.

Sam noticed the file on the table and sighed.

He got up and helped Andy up and took her hand and walked over to the lounge chair and got the flies.

"There has to be a reason, a reason someone killed hill and posed as me", he said opening the file.

Andy lay down and put her head on his lap and took some of the papers of him.

Sam read the same page over and over.

Anton hill: killed 21st of March 2014

Killed by: three bullets to the chest.

Witnesses say they saw a man, strong build, dark hair, wearing jeans and a black shirt fleeing the scene of the crime.

They also say man left in an unmarked car looked like a detective car.

Sam thought for a moment.

He remembered Traci saying That Michael Hill, worked as an officer, what she didn't say what division he was in.

Sam shook his head. This was really confusing him.

"What is it?" Andy said sitting up.

Sam looked at her.

Andy McNally, the woman who stole his heart five years ago, who he had married and two kids with, and was the love of his life, could read his mind like she could read a book.

"Traci never said what Division Michael worked at", Sam said looking through the papers again.

Andy looked through the papers, looking for anything.

But they both came up dead end.

Everything in front of them was about Anton hill, not Michael hill.

Sam's phone rang and he answered it.

"Sweark", he answered.

"Daddy", Daniel said.

Sam looked at the time and he's eyes went wide.

"Why aren't you asleep buddy"? Sam asked his son.

"We went and got ice cream", Daniel said excitedly.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

"What else did you do with Grandpa?" Sam asked Daniel.

"We watched Thomas", Daniel said.

Sam looked over at Andy and rolled his eyes.

"I want a story", Daniel said sad.

"Sweetie where's grandpa?" Andy asked him.

"With Gracie, she's crying", Daniel said to them.

Tommy took the phone off Daniel.

"Hey Pumpkin, hey Sam", Tommy said.

"Is Gracie okay?" Andy asked worried.

"She's fine kiddo, just teething", Tommy said to her.

Andy sighed relieved.

"Daniel, stop jumping on the bed mate, go get boo and get your story mate", Tommy said to him.

"Okay", Daniel yelled.

Sam and Andy looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry guys, he wanted to Say goodnight to you guys", Tommy said to them.

Andy looked at Sam and she smiled softly at him. Sam winked back at her.

"I want daddy", Daniel said.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Daddy and mummy love you", Daniel said to them both.

Sam smiled softly.

"We love you two buddies", Andy said to him.

"Go to bed buddy, we'll see you tomorrow, be good", Sam said to his son.

"Okay," Daniel said as Tommy took the phone off him.

"Take your time picking them up guys, I'm fine I don't have a meeting until lunch time tomorrow", Tommy said to both of them.

"Thanks for looking after them Tommy", Sam said to him.

"There my grandkids Sammy they are welcome anytime", Tommy said to Sam.

"Love you dad", Andy said to him.

"Love you too kiddo", Tommy said as he hanged up the phone.

Sam put his phone in his pocket and winked over at Andy.

Andy smiled softly and leaned over and kissed him.

"We have some pretty amazing kids", Sam whispered.

Andy nodded her head and smiled.

Sam stood up and pulled Andy up with him.

"Come on Mrs. McNally-Sweark, Let's go to bed ourselves", Sam said taking her to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

It's all worth it in the end.

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: Thank you all for the support and nice reviews followers and favorites for this story so far, it really means a lot to me, for those of you who are worried about if this whole situation they are going through in this story is going to affect Daniel in the long run, or Sam and Andy's marriage, I promise you that is not going to happen. The reason I put Daniel scared sometimes in this story is because I thought that might happen in real life, and I am trying to keep this story as real as possible, I am sorry if Daniel being scared has upset or offended any of you and I promise you he will not be scared in all of this story.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sam lay in bed this morning, just watching Andy sleep. He went on his side, and started playing with her hair.

Sam knew that this whole situation had to be sorted and the sooner, the better, for all of them.

Sam thought of Daniel, and how in the last two years, how much that little boy had grown up.

Sam smiled at the thought of that.

Sam's thoughts then went to Gracie, and how in just two months, she was turning one, and that thought right there, made Sam's heart beat faster.

Sam rolled over and got out of bed.

He wanted Andy to have a bit of a sleep in. he tried to sleep in, it just didn't happen.

He was too used to getting up early because of the kids.

But Sam didn't mind that at all.

He would do anything for those two little lives, anything for the love of his life.

Sam decided to have a shower and then call Tommy up, to see how the kids were.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Tommy, because he did, he just missed his kids.

Sam rolled his eyes at himself at that thought.

They were gone for a night, and he missed them already.

He turned on the shower and went inside.

He was rinsing his hair when he felt hands on his back.

He smiled and turned around and hugged Andy.

"I was letting you sleep in", He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and hugged him back.

After their shower, Andy went downstairs and put the kettle on while Sam rang her dad.

Andy would have called her dad, but she knew that Sam would feel a lot better if he did it. So she let Sam call her dad.

Sam dialed Tommy's number and straight away someone picked up.

"Daddy", Daniel said on the other end.

Sam smiled softly.

"Hey buddy, have fun at grandpas?" he asked his son.

"Yep, but grandpa said no coco pops", Daniel said in a sad voice.

Andy looked over at Sam shrugging her shoulders and he just rolled his eyes.

"Gracie no, yucky spoon", Daniel said to his sister and Sam just laughed.

"What is she doing buddy?" Sam asked his son.

"Trying to eat my fruit loops", Daniel said.

Sam just rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure which was worse for breakfast, fruit loops, or coco pops.

"Okay buddy, I'm going to go, you are a good boy for grandpa and we will see you later", Sam promised his son.

"Love you daddy and mummy", Daniel said to both of them.

"We love you two buddies", Sam said to him ending the call.

Sam looked at the time and looked over to Andy.

"What?" she asked him.

Sam grinned at her and walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"We still have a few hours until we pick them up, I want to go to the station look up Michael and Monica, and see how exactly they know each other", he whispered to her.

Andy smiled softly and nodded her head.

Sam leaned in and kissed her again and Andy couldn't help but moan softly which made Sam groan.

"McNally, we keep this up, were going to have another kid soon", he said pushing her up against the wall of the kitchen attacking her neck with kisses. Andy couldn't help but moan.

Sam kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you want to come to the station with me?" Sam said breathless.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

He took her and walked up to the bench and grabbed his keys and locked the door behind them.

They got to the station and Andy hopped out of the truck and waited for Sam, and they walked in together hand in hand.

Frank saw them come in and smiled at them both.

Everyone was worried about their family, how this was affecting Sam and Andy and their relationship.

Sam went into his office while Andy made some coffee for the both of them.

Andy waited for the coffee to be made, and started to fiddle around with her wedding rings.

Gail came up and made some coffee and smiled at Andy. Andy smiled back.

"It will work out Andy", Gail said softly to her friend.

Andy sighed and nodded her head.

"I know it wills it's just", she said looking at Sam in his office.

"he's my world Gail, the kids are too", Andy said softly looking at her friend.

Gail nodded and sat on the bench near the coffee machine.

"figured out what Moncia has to do with all of this?", Gail asked.

Andy sighed and shook her head.

"we know she works at the nursery, and that she's in daniel's room a lot", Andy said shaking her head.

"We don't even know much about Michael Hill, we know Anton was his uncle, but other than that", Andy said shaking her head once again.

"Maybe Michael and Monica know each other somehow", Gail suggested.

"I mean it might not mean anything about her working at the nursery and all", Gail continued.

Andy sighed.

"maybe, I'm not sure", Andy said to her friend.

Gail sighed. She didn't like this, seeing one of her best friends so upset, scared.

"I have to get ready for shift", Gail said sighing.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Andy put the cups of coffees down and hugged her friend.

"Thank you for your support in all of this it means a lot to the both of us", Andy said fighting back the tears.

Gail moved away from the hug and looked at her friend.

"you two have an amazing life together, beautiful kids, a beautiful relationship, and you two have been through enough already", Gail said softly to her friend.

Andy sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"we're a family here Andy, when one of us is in trouble, we do our best to help out", Gail said hugging Andy one more time before going.

Andy looked down at her rings again and sighed.

Sam noticed Gail and Andy Talking and smiled from his desk.

He looked down at his wedding ring and fiddled around with it for a moment.

He sighed and turned his computer on.

he typed Michael Anton hill into the computer.

Andy came in and closed the door and brought him his cup of coffee.

Sam smiled at her motioning her to come over to him.

She smirked back at him and went and sat on his lap.

Andy handed over his coffee to him.

Traci walked into the office and looked at her best friend and husband and smiled at the both of them.

"okay, Michael Anton Hill.

He's 36 years old, we already know his address", Sam said going down his profile.

Andy got off his lap for a moment and Sam gave her a puppy face and she rolled her eyes at him.

Traci couldn't help but laugh at the couple in front of her.

Andy took some files and started looking through them.

Gail's thoughts kept going through her head.

So she went over to Sam, and sat on his lap, and typed Monica Dunn into the computer.

Sam looked at her with a confused look on her face, and Andy just shrugged her shoulders.

Nothing out of the ordinary came up, with made Andy sigh.

Sam put his head on her shoulder for a moment.

"what are you thinking?", Sam mumbled to her.

"It's just something Gail said to me", Andy said looking at him.

Traci looked up from her desk.

"About Michael and Monica knowing each other, I mean, she starts at the nursery, he came into the nursery, they both were in Daniel's room", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam thought for a moment. Andy had a point.

This couldn't be a coincidence at all.

Sam kept looking at the computer, trying to find something, anything at all.

Sam sighed at the screen, nothing at all.

Andy stood up, and paced around the room.

"there has to be something Sam, anything", she said throwing her hands up in the air.

Sam sighed and walked over to her, but she backed away.

Traci looked between her friends, worried.

Sam just stood still for a moment, looking at Andy.

Traci kept looking at the files in front of her.

Not knowing what to do, what to say to make her friends feel better.

Andy sighed and shook her head and left the office.

Sam stood in the same spot, watching her leave the division.

He sighed and sat at his desk, and put his hands on his head, and let out a long breath.

"Sam, she's scared", Traci said softly to him.

Sam looked up at Traci and nodded his head, knowing she was right.

"I'm not saying you aren't scared", Traci said shaking her head.

Sam sighed and nodded his head at Traci, knowing she was right.

"she has a point though", Sam said suddenly.

Traci looked up at him.

"Monica is involved in this somehow, I just don't know how exactly", Sam said sighing.

Sam got up, got his truck keys and started walking out of the division, to go and catch up with Andy.

When he got out of the division, he froze, Andy was nowhere to be seen.

The Truck was still parked in the parking lot.

He moved closer to the truck slowly.

It was like she had disappeared in five minutes.

Sam sighed and got his phone out.

He rang Andy's number.

No answer, nothing.

Sam sighed and rested his back on his truck.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

This wasn't fair, after everything they had been through, t his was not fair.

He knew he had to do something, anything , to fix this mess.

But he just didn't know what to do.

Everything he thought of, came back to nothing.

Sam's phone rang, and he jumped and looked at t him number and sighed that it was Andy.

"where are you"", he said softly in the phone.

"I'm sorry Sam, I just", Andy said softly.

Sam knew she was on the verge of tears, and he didn't like it.

"where are you", he said again softly.

"I'm on the other side of the truck", Andy said softly.

Sam hanged up the phone and went around the other side, seeing her down on the road, hands in her head.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath and went and sat down next to her.

"Don't do that, don't walk away like that again", Sam said to Andy shaking his head at her.

Andy looked at him, with a teary face, just nodding her head at him.

He shook his head and brought her closer to him and just hugged her.

"Monica and Michael must know each other somehow Sam", Andy said to him while he was rubbing his had up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

Sam thought for a moment.

Michael Anton hill, kept going through his mind.

Because Sam just didn't know who he was.

Were him and Anton hill close?

Just because they were family , didn't mean they were close , right?

Sam stayed silent for a few minutes, just thinking everything over.

He thought about the week the kids started the nursery, and how Monica just showed up there.

And on the third day of them taking the kids to the nursery, Michael shows up.

Andy was right.

Monica and Michael must know each other somehow.

Sam stood up, and helped Andy up.

"what is it, what's wrong", Andy said worried.

Sam looked at her for a moment, and took her face in his hands.

"You are my world, the kids are my life, we are not leaving here until we figure this out, call your dad and tell him to drop the kids off here", Sam said to her while kissing her forehead.

Andy nodded and got her phone out.

Sam waited until she got off the phone.

Andy looked up at him and nodded her head.

"they will be here in 15 minutes", Andy said.

Sam nodded his head and winked at her.

"Come on you, let's go sort this out", he said taking her hand and going back into the division.

Sam let Andy into his office, she sat down, and Sam gave her more files to read.

Sam smiled when he saw Tommy come into his office with his kids.

Daniel ran straight to him, and Tommy handed Gracie over to Andy.

Sam picked up Daniel and kissed his forehead, he looked over at Andy and she was tickling Gracie.

"Daddy, I draw?", Daniel said with his eyes big and wide.

Sam rolled his eyes at his son.

He got another chair and put Daniel on it and grabbed some paper and crayons for him to draw with.

Andy gave Sam Gracie and walked over to her son.

She bent down in front of him, and ruffled his hair and kissed his head.

Daniel looked over at his mum and smiled.

"Love you mummy", he said to his mum.

Andy kissed his cheek again and smiled.

"I love you two sweeties", she said as she ruffled his head and walked away.

Tommy was watching Andy and Sam and the kids.

He sighed.

"Sammy, have you thought of looking up Anton hill's family, seeing how Michael hill is related?", Tommy asked his son in law.

Sam looked at Tommy, confused.

"Anton hill had a brother and a half sister Sammy, I'm not sure of their names, I'm sorry that I just told you, I just didn't think of it", Tommy said shaking his head.

"It's okay Dad", Andy tried to reassure him.

Tommy sighed and nodded his head and looked at the time.

"I'll come back after my meeting Sammy, help you out", Tommy said looking at Sam.

Sam looked at his father in law and nodded his head and smiled.

Sam knew Tommy needed to help, because of his grandchildren, because of his daughter.

Tommy nodded his head and left the room.

Sam put in Anton hill into the computer again.

He went through it slowly.

Sam's eyes widened and Andy looked up at him.

"What is it Sam?", Andy said coming up to the computer.

MICHEAL ANTON HILL: MOTHER CHRYSTAL LEE SHEPERAD –HILL

FATHER: GARRY HILL

UNLCLE ANTON HILL: BROTHER OF CHRYSTEL LEE SHEPARED HILL.

MICHEAL ANTON HILL MARRIED TO MONICA –DUNN-HILL.

Andy looked at Sam, lost for words.

That's how Monica was part of all of this.

She was married to a hill.

Michael Hill, a police officer.

The police officer investigation his uncle's death, the one Sam was framed for.


	10. Chapter 10

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 10

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: we are drawing closer to solving this case, two more chapters to go with this case I think. I hope you will like how where this story is headed, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be just yet, but I will just keep going with it for now.

A week later.

Sam and Andy were on holidays for a week. They were drawing closer with this whole case.

It was Franks idea for them to take a week off, with everything going on, he saw the tension going on between the two of them and he didn't like it one bit.

Daniel was not scared anymore which a huge relief was for both Sam and Andy.

Today, they were planning to take the kids to the park.

Gracie was trying to walk around by herself lately, and Sam couldn't help but smile. Next week, she was going to be 11 months old.

They were planning a party for her 1st birthday nothing big, just the family and the gang from work.

Daniel ran towards the kitchen and hugged Sam's leg.

Sam smiled and crouched down and noticed Daniel was upset.

"What's up buddy?" Sam asked his son.

"Mummy said no taking boo too park", Daniel said in a sad voice.

Sam shook h is head and picked his son up and sat him on the bench.

Sam kissed his son's forehead and winked at him.

"You don't want to lose him buddy", Sam said kissing his sons forehead.

Daniel nodded his head.

"Boo be scared alone?" Daniel asked Sam.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

He ruffled his son's hair.

"No buddy, he will be fine", he said kissing his sons forehead again.

Daniel nodded and lifted his arms up to Sam. Sam shook his head and lifted his son up.

Andy came in the kitchen with Gracie in her hands.

Sam looked at the both of them and smiled at Andy.

Sam got the nappy bag and the stroller and started putting things into the truck to get ready to go to the park for the morning.

Daniel ran up behind him and jumped up and down.

Sam just shook his head at his son because he was so excited about going to the park.

Andy went on the other side of the truck and put Gracie in her car seat, while Sam picked up Daniel and put him in his car seat.

"MAMA", Gracie randomly said.

Andy just shook her head and kissed her daughters forehead.

Sam threw the truck keys to Andy and got into the passenger seat of the car.

They got to the park and Andy and Sam got the kids out of the car and Daniel couldn't stop jumping up and down and looking at the swings.

Sam got the pram and the stroller out and t took Gracie out of Andy's hands and put her in the pram, and Andy buckled up Daniel in the stroller.

Sam got the nappy bag and stuck it under the pram.

They got to the park, and let Daniel out of the stroller; Sam took his hands and took him to the seat for a moment.

Daniel looked at him with his big brown eyes for a moment. Sam groaned and got the sunscreen out.

"Buddy give me a minute", he said putting sunscreen on his son.

Daniel started laughing when Sam when to put it on his face.

Sam looked over at Andy who was doing the same to Gracie.

Sam finished putting the sun screen on Daniel and reached into the bag with Daniel's things and got his hat and put it on his son's head.

Daniel shook his head and laughed when Sam started tickling him.

"Stop daddy stop", Daniel said laughing.

Sam smirked at his son.

"Okay buddy, let's go play", Sam said taking his son's hand and taking him to the swings.

Andy was sitting down reading a book, keeping an eye on Gracie and watching Sam play with their son.

A lady sat next to her and Andy moved her things so there was room.

The lady sitting next to her got her daughter ready to go and play in the playground, Andy watched her for moment.

"Okay sweetie, go play", the lady said to her daughter and smiled when she saw her daughter run off to the play ground.

Andy smiled at Gracie who was playing around in the pram with one of her toys.

"Your daughter is adorable", the lady said to Andy.

Andy turned around and smiled.

Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

Sitting next to her was Monica.

Monica-Dunn –hill.

Her husband's ex girlfriend.

Who is married to Michael Anton Hill, who is investigating her husband?

Monica turned around and was shocked to see it was Andy she was sitting next too.

Andy turned away and looked over at Sam, playing with their son.

"Andy", Monica said softly.

Andy looked at Monica for a moment, but said nothing, nothing at all.

Andy took a deep breath, and looked over at her daughter.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was meant to do in this situation.

"Andy", Monica said one more time.

Any shook her head.

Sam was over pushing Daniel on the swing.

"More daddies more", Daniel said laughing.

Sam shook his head and stopped the swing and crouched down in front of his son.

Daniel looked at Sam smiling.

Sam missed that smile.

"Okay, let's go get a drink hey", Sam said taking his son out of the swing.

"Drink", Daniel said as they walked back to where Andy and Gracie were.

Sam stopped and froze when he saw who Andy was sitting next to.

He took a deep breath and walked slowly over to where his family was.

Daniel took a seat on the grass and looked over at Sam with wide eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and got a drink and a snack out for Daniel.

Daniel clapped his hands and took the drink off Sam.

Sam looked over at Andy, who was really uncomfortable

Sam sighed and sat next to Daniel on the grass.

Monica took a deep breath and looked at her daughter playing in the playground.

Daniel looked up and saw Monica and freaked out.

He started kicking and screaming and throwing things on the grass.

Sam picked him up and kissed his forehead.

But Daniel wouldn't stop he just kept kicking his legs.

Andy couldn't take it anymore.

This was meant to be a family day.

She got up, and started packing their things up.

"Sam, I know you didn't kill Anton", Monica said softly.

Andy looked up, and stared at Monica.

"Of course he didn't kill him; we weren't even in this area the week he got killed!" Andy snapped back.

Sam looked at Andy, and shook his head.

He put Daniel down and crouched down in front of his son.

"Go play buddy, but do not go where I can't see you", Sam said to his son and Daniel nodded his head.

Sam sighed; he knew Daniel didn't really understand what he was saying.

He looked over at Andy, his eyes asking for help.

Andy nodded her head, and went over where Sam and Daniel were and couched down with them.

"Sweetie, how bout you go play on the slide?" Andy said pointing to the slide.

Daniel nodded excitedly.

"But stay there until I come and get you", Sam said sternly to his son.

"Okay", Daniel said nodding his head.

Sam kissed his son's forehead and looked at his son.

"I love you buddy", Sam said to his son.

"Love you too daddy", Daniel said to his dad.

Daniel hugged Sam, and Sam hugged him tightly.

Andy watched Sam with Daniel and closed her eyes.

Sam let go of Daniel and he ran up too Andy and put his arms up.l

Andy shook her head and picked up her son.

"Mummy come with me", Daniel said to his mum.

Andy looked over at Sam, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Okay sweetie, let's go", Andy said as she put him down and took him to the slide.

Sam looked over at Gracie, who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Sam looked up at Monica.

"Give me a minute, have to", he said nodding over at his daughter.

Monica smiled and nodded her head.

"Mummy", Monica's daughter said.

Monica smiled and stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Mummy thirsty", Monica's daughter said to her.

Monica smiled and got a drink.

Sam watched Monica with her daughter as he picked up his daughter and sat on the chair with her, giving his daughter a drink.

"Sweetie this is an old friend of mine Sam, Sam this is my daughter, Caitlyn", Monica said to her daughter and Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded his head to Monica and her daughter.

Caitlyn smiled shyly to Sam.

"Go and play sweetie, I'm right here", Monica said hugging her daughter.

Caitlyn smiled and ran off to the playground.

"How old is your daughter?" Sam asked Monica .

Monica smiled softly.

"Five next months", Monica said softly to Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded his head while kissing his daughters head.

"Sam, I can't explain everything to you about this case, but Michael isn't a bad guy", Monica said shaking her head at Sam.

Sam nodded his head and kissed his daughters head again.

"Michael and Anton weren't close, he was Michael's uncle that's it", Monica continued.

Again Sam just nodded his head.

Monica took a deep breath.

"Anton was trying to get his life on track, after everything that happened with Emily", she continued.

"His brother Garry passed away when Michael was young and Michael's mum passed away three months ago, after Anton was killed", Monica said shaking her head.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Why is Michael investigating me?" Sam asked looking at Monica.

Monica's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"He's not Sam', Monica said.

Sam was confused.

"Why was Daniel near a police car?" Sam demanded to know.

Monica smiled.

"Daniel was asking if that was his daddy's car so we took him to look at the car", Monica explained.

That made Sam really confused.

"he was scared minicab, after that, he kept saying no smacking to me, he was scared, scared of me, of Andy, he wouldn't sleep after seeing the flashing lights of the car, my son was terrified Monica!", Sam snapped back at her.

Monica closed her eyes.

"I came to work at the nursery because it's under investigation Sam", Monica said looking at him in his eyes.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"Parents have been complaining about the way their children were getting treated and so they sent me in to keep an eye on it all", Monica explained.

Sam nodded his head.

"I started the no smacking talk because there was someone who works there smacking the kids, and were not sure who it is, so we were telling the kids that smacking was wrong, and to tell people that its wrong", Monica continued.

This all was making sense.

But still, Sam had a problem with it.

He looked over at his son and sighed.

"He wouldn't come near me Monica, he was terrified of me, of Andy, those lights, that car, it scared him to death", Sam said looking over at her.

Monica closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry that was not my intention at all", she said shaking her head.

"But it happened", Sam snapped at her.

"My son was scared of us, everyone", Sam said looking at his ex girlfriend.

Monica nodded her head and sighed.

"Michael is close to finding out who killed his uncle", Monica said softly.

Sam looked at Monica, not really knowing what to say to that.

She shook her head at Sam.

"He was investigating you Sam, but, just to find out about the undercover job you did on his uncle", Monica said.

Monica took a deep breath.

"You need to talk to him about Michael about this, he wants to talk to you Sam", Monica said softly looking over at him.

Gracie started to cry again so Sam stood up and bounced his daughter up and down.

Monica smiled at the sight in front of her.

Sam looked over at Andy and his son and sighed.

"Are they in danger?" Sam asked Monica.

Monica looked at her ex boyfriend and his small family and smiled and shook her head.

"No', she said shaking her head.

Sam sighed in relief.

"If I talk to Michael, Andy comes with me were a team, we need to sort this out together", Sam said looking between Andy and Monica.

Monica smiled and nodded her head.

"I know I told Michael that", Monica said nodding her head at Sam.

Sam looked at his daughter, then to his wife and son.

"When can we talk to Michael?" Sam asked his x girlfriend.

Monica smiled and looked at the time.

"He gets off in an hour", he's coming here, to the park for lunch with us", Monica said carefully.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll do it, we'll talk to Michael, as long as the kids are safe here", Sam said eyeing Monica.

Monica nodded her head.

"They are safe Sam", Monica said to him.

AN HOUR LATER.

Monica Sam and Andy are getting the kids ready for lunch.

Sam was getting ready to feed Gracie her lunch, while Andy is getting Daniel ready for lunch. Michael walks up slowly to them and bends down and kisses his daughter's head.

Monica smiles and stands up and kisses her husband.

Andy and Sam look at each other, not sure what to think.

Daniel looks up and sees Michael, and stands up and runs over to Sam, hiding his head in his chest.

Sam closes his eyes and sighs and hugs Daniel.

"It's okay buddy, he's not going to hurt you, daddy's here with you", Sam says to his son as he kisses Daniel's forehead.

Michael sits down next to Monica and sighs at the sight of Sam's son being scared of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare your son so much", Michael said shaking his head.

Sam looked down at his son, who just wouldn't let go of him.

Sam sighed and stood Daniel up.

"Buddy, it's okay, don't be scared", he said to his son.

Daniel shook his head.

"Boo", Daniel said.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed.

Sam didn't know what to do.

Andy got up and got the truck keys.  
She bent down in level of her son.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get boo", Andy said taking her son's hand.

Daniel looked over at Sam and Sam winked at his son and nodded his head.

"Go with mummy buddy, go get boo", Sam said nodding to his son.

Daniel nodded his head and went with Andy to the truck.

Sam looked between Monica and Michael and sighed.

"Favorite toy?" Monica asked smiling at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Monica couldn't help but laugh.

Monica looked at her daughter and smiled at her.

"Go on and play sweetie, were right here", she said to her daughter.

Michael looked at Caitlyn and nodded his head and Caitlyn ran off the playground again.

Michael looked over at Sam and sighed.

"I think I owe you a whole heap of answers", he said looking at Sam.

Sam nodded his head.

"Start at the beginning", Sam said to Michael.

Michael sighed and nodded his head.


	11. Chapter 11

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 11

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy was on her way back to the park. Daniel had fallen asleep in the truck on the way back to the park and that sight made her smile.

She parked the truck at the car park at the park and went around getting the stroller to put Daniel into.

She slowly unbuckled the car seat and got Daniel out and put her son in the stroller and got boo and put him in her son's arms.

She closed the doors and locked the truck and made her way over to where the rest of the people were.

Sam saw her coming and stood up to help her get Daniel out of the stroller.

He held his son rocking him a bit while Andy went and got his pull out sofa and blanket and pillow out of the truck.

She put it down on the grass and opened it up and put his pillow down and Sam put him down on the sofa and gave put boo between his arms.

Andy got the bag she e brought back from home, with some toys for the kids and put it near herself and Sam.

Michael looked between Sam and his family and sighed.

He didn't want this to happen.

Sam wrapped his arm around Andy's waist and brought her closer to him.

"I guess I should start explaining some things", Michael said sighing.

Andy Sam and Monica nodded their heads.

"My uncle Anton was a bad person, did some bad things to good people", Michael said.

"Before he was murdered, he was sick, people were't sure how long how long he had before he had before", Michael stopped speaking and shook his head.

"The night he was killed, he was having dinner with my family and a fight happened and he walked out" Michael continued.

"we know he had some friends in the police force, who he was paying off so he could get away with what he was doing", we don't know who, or what division or anything like that, but we know there were a few officers who were helping him out that way", Michael said looking at Sam and Andy's faces.

Michael sighed and shook his head.

"We know it wasn't you Sam", Michael said in a serious tone.

Sam just nodded his head slowly.

Daniel was starting to wake up. He sat up and grabbed boo and started to rub his eyes. Daniel looked around, and when he couldn't see Sam or Andy, he started to cry.

Sam stood up, and went over to his son and knelt down in front of him.

At the same time, Gracie started to cry, so Andy got up and went to their daughter.

Monica and Michael looked at each other and smiled.

"Buddy its okay, mummy and daddy are here", Sam said as he lifted Daniel up and carried him to where him and Andy were sitting.

Daniel sat on Sam's lap and put his thumb in his mouth, which made Sam roll his eyes at his son.

Andy laughed and shook her head as she put Gracie on the blanket so she could crawl around.

Michael took another deep breath.

"I know that one of the police officers knew you Andy, and that you got them in some serious trouble", Michael said sighing.

Andy looked and Sam shocked.

"And I know that he has a big grudge on the both of you", Michael said sighing and shaking his head.

Monica handed him a folder and Michael opened it up.

"Daddy I drink", Daniel said looking wide eyed at his dad.

Sam picked his son up and carried him to the bag with his things in it.

He got Daniel's cup and poured some juice in it and sat him down on his lounge and gave him the drink.

Daniel was shy around people he didn't know, so Sam wasn't surprised he wasn't saying much.

"Daddy's going to go back to sit with mummy now", Sam said to his son.

Daniel nodded and lifted his hands up.

Sam smirked and picked up his son and carried him to where Andy and Gracie were sitting down.

"I haven't got much information to give you guys right now, but I know you did not kill my Uncle Sam", Michael said in a serious tone.

Andy was getting upset and angry.

She put Gracie down and stood up pacing around.

Sam looked up at her and sighed and closed his eyes.

Andy stopped dead in one spot, not moving.

She looked over at Sam.

Sam looked at her with raised eyebrows confused.

"Bibby", Andy randomly said.

Sam's eyes widened.

Michael looked at the file in front of him, and shook his head.

"It's not him Andy", Michael said softly.

"How do you know it's not him!" s he snapped.

"Because bibs are no longer a detective Andy, he works somewhere else", Michael answered shaking his head.

Andy sighed and sat down and put her hands in her head, trying to control her breathing.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

He couldn't really move to get closer to her, not with the kids around him.

Sam went quiet for a moment.

Then his head rose up, eyes widened.

"Gabe Lessing", Sam said suddenly.

Andy's head shot up, her eyes widened.

"Sam he's not a police officer, let alone a detective", she said to him shaking her head.

"And he's meant to be under witness protection", she said shaking her head again.

Michael sighed and closed the files.

"Give me a couple of days, I will look him up, see what I can do", Michael said looking at Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Daddy", Daniel randomly said to his dad.

Sam looked over at Daniel and smiled at him.

"Daddy man didn't touch me", he said pointing to Michael and shaking his small head.

Sam was confused.

Michael smiled at Daniel.

"I was showing him my car, he was excited and the car door opened and he went to sit in the passenger side of the car and he fell and the corner of the door hit his leg", Michael explained.

Daniel just kept nodding his head, which confused Sam.

"That doesn't explain why he was scared of the police cars though", Andy said.

Michael looked at Andy and sighed.

"I got a call on a radio and had to take him out of the car and I put the sound on before the lights and he jumped and started to cry, I tried to calm him down", Michael said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry guys", he said sighing.

Andy smiled softly at Michael.

She understood now.

It was an accident that happened with her son with the bruise and the lights and police car.

"It's okay Michael", she said softly to him.

She sat down next to Sam, and he dragged her onto his lap.

Gracie crawled over to Sam and Andy and rubbed her eyes.

Andy looked at the time, it was almost 1 pm, and it was time for Gracie's nap.

She looked over at Sam, who nodded his head.

"I know that I have not helped much right now, but just know I'm not giving up, I know you didn't kill my uncle and I am going to find out who did, and clear your name Sam", Michael said nodding his head to the both of them.

Sam smiled and nodded his head and stood up and started picking things up.

Daniel stood up and picked up boo, and started picking some of the toys up.

Sam shook his head and motioned Daniel to come over to him.

Daniel ran up to him and Sam hugged his son tightly.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

Andy looked at her small family and smiled softly.

She got Gracie into her pram and Sam got Daniel ready.

"What if we meet up in a couple of days, talk more through it, we can see if dad can have them again Sam", Andy suggested shrugging her shoulders.

Sam smiled at her nodding his head.

"Let me know when", Michael said handing Sam his card with a number o n it.

With that, they all went their serrate ways with their families.

The kids were asleep when they got home that afternoon.

Sam brought Gracie in the house while Andy had Daniel.

Sam put Gracie in her cot in her bedroom, while Andy put Daniel in his bed in his bedroom.

Sam picked up the walked talkie in Gracie's room, while Andy did the same.

They met each other in the hallway and Sam winked at Andy and nodded at her to come downstairs.

Sam went into the kitchen to put the kettle on and Andy jumped on the kitchen beech in her normal stop.

Sam brought over the coffee cup for her and placed it near her.

Andy brought him over by his neck and Sam grinned and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sam rested his head on her forehead and started breathing h heavily.

"I swear you take my breath away everyday", Sam mumbled against her forehead.

Andy shook her head and Sam nodded against hers.

Andy rolled her eyes and Sam smirked at her.

Sam kissed her again and she moaned softly.

Sam groaned against her neck and let out a breath.

He moved away from her for a moment, breathing heavily just looking at his wife for a moment.

Andy got off the bench and walked over to where he was and kissed him softly. She rested her forehead on his chest and he just hugged her tight.

Andy looked up at him and kissed him again softly on the lips and he couldn't take it anymore.

He picked her up and took her to their bedroom.

He placed her on the bed softly and put the sheets over them.

An hour later, they were still in bed, breathing heavily, just looking at each other.

Sam rolled on top of Andy and kissed her softly again.

Andy kissed him back.

They heard Daniel starting to talk to himself, and Sam shook his head and rolled off Andy and put his pants on.

"I'll go", Andy said as she put the sheets over her.

Sam shook his head at her.

Andy looked at the way he was looking at her and sighed.

She got changed quickly and walked over to Sam.

She kissed him softly on his lips.

"He's a daddy's boy, and that's fine with me", she whispered against his lips.

Sam shook his head at her.

Sam opened the door to their bedroom and smirked at Daniel standing at their front door.

He crouched down to his son and looked at him.

"Daddy, bad man ", Daniel said scared pointing down the stairs.

Sam looked at h is son, confused.

Daniel started kicking and jumping up and down.

Andy went downstairs and looked around the house but saw no one, which left her confused.

But then she saw the car across from their house.

It looked like Sam's car for work.

Sam put Daniel on the couch and noticed Andy nodded at him for him to come over to her.

He did slowly and looked out the window.

Sam sighed.

He got his phone out and called frank.

"Frank we have a car out the front of our house again", Sam said sighing over the phone.

"Do you know the car at all", Frank asked him carefully.

Daniel came running to the window.

"Bad Man Bad Man", he kept yelling.

"I have to go Frank", Sam said and hanged up his phone.

Sam bent down to his son and looked at him.

Daniel kept shaking his head.

"NO bad man", Daniel screamed.

Sam closed his eyes.

"Bad Man scary, bad man scary", Daniel said running over to Sam and hugging his dad tightly.

Sam looked up at Andy and saw her starting to cry.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Enough was enough.

He was going to confront this person, whoever it was.

He looked at his wife with their daughter in her hands.

He looked down at his son, who was terrified.

He wanted this settled and now.

He bent down to his son.

And looked at his son

"Come on buddy, were going outside", he said taking his son's hand.

Daniel looked at him scared.

"Don't be scared buddy, daddy's here, no one is going to hurt you while I am around", he said walking out the door with his son.

They got to outside the house and Sam picked up Daniel and walked across the road to the car.

He knocked on the window of the car.

The car door opened.

Sam stood there shocked, lost for words.

Daniel started to shake his head.

"Bad Man Bad man", Daniel started to say shaking his head.

"Officer Sweark, so nice for you to join me", Gabe Lessing said to Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

It's all worth it in the end.

Chapter 12

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

Sam stood there for a moment in shock.

Daniel shook his head and moved around in Sam's hands.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and put down Daniel for a moment.

Daniel kept shaking his head. He just didn't understand what was going on.

And how exactly was Sam meant to tell a 2 year old what was going on?

Sam sat down watching his son for a moment, just kicking and shaking his small head.

Sam saw a police car come to his house and he sighed in relief.

He saw Oliver and dov come towards him and Daniel.

Sam knew that frank sent those two on purpose, because Daniel loved those two.

Daniel turned around and looked over at dov.

He started shaking his head.

"No Uncle Dov, no", Daniel said to dov shaking his head.

Dov looked at Sam confused.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

Daniel kept shaking his head.

"No no smacking", he screamed, which made Sam jump back.

He had no idea where that outburst came from.

Dov knelt down on his knees and looked at Daniel.

"Come here little dude, come to Uncle Dov", dov said to Daniel.

Daniel looked up at Sam for a moment.

Sam winked at his son and nodded his head.

"Go on buddy, its okay, Sam said nodding his head.

Daniel nodded his head and ran over to dov.

Dov picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Your okay little dude, it's okay", Dov said to him hugging him.

"Boo", Daniel said scared.

Sam closed his eyes.

"Come on little dude, we'll go get boo", Dov said holding on to Daniel.

Dov took Daniel to the house to get boo while Sam just stood there looking at Gabe.

Gabe got out of the car and went and stood in front of Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"You are not a police officer, you are meant to be in witness protection and you scared the living daylights out of my son", Sam snapped at Gabe.

Gabe shook his head and looked at Sam for a moment.

"Witness protection said I was safe, that I could go back to my old life, they lied", Gabe snapped back.

Sam once again looked at Gabe.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you were safe", Sam said.

"I have people after me, Bruges is after me", Gabe snapped back.

Sam was confused.

He had no idea what was going on.

This made no sense.

"So you decided to pose as a cop and what, follow McNally and myself?" Sam asked.

Gabe shook his head.

"I didn't know you two married I wasn't interested in you swear, you're not the one I want to talk too", Gabe said.

"McNally, you want to talk to McNally", Sam said shocked.

Gabe nodded his head.

Sam shook his head.

"She is not talking to you without me, I'm involved with this your trying to frame me for a murder", Sam snapped at Gabe.

Gabe smirked.

"Yes that I am you are very clever", Gabe smirked.

Sam shook his head.

His phone vibrated.

He got it out and smiled.

He looked down the road.

And saw the police cars coming.

"Why frame me for killing Anton hill, why kill him in the first place", Sam demanded to know.

"because, he was the reason I got into this mess, he was the reason I became a dealer, and framing you for his murder, I did that to get back at both you and officer McNally, because of McNally, I lost my life, and because of you, I have Bruges after me", Gabe said .

"And posing as a police officer?" Sam asked.

"Way to follow you and McNally better", Gabe said shrugging his shoulders.

"And scaring my son, that part of the plan too", Sam said in an angry voice.

"I didn't know he was your son, I didn't know that you were married to McNally, I just wanted to ruin your lives like you guys ruined mine", Gabe said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam got close to Gabe and pushed him on the police car.

Frank and Nick came up just before Sam couldn't do any damage.

Frank pulled Sam away and Nick handcuffed Gabe.

Sam put his hands in the air and went into his house.

As soon as he went into the house, Daniel ran up to him.

Sam picked up his son, and hugged him tightly.

"It's over buddy, it's over", he said hugging his son tightly.

"Bad man's gone?" Daniel said in a scared voice.

Sam nodded his head softly.

"Bad man's gone buddy, no more bad man", he said hugging his son.

Oliver and Dov smiled at Sam and left them small family.

It was 9 pm and the kids were asleep.

Sam didn't know what to think.

Gabe said that Henry Bruges was after him.

After all this time, why would he be after Gabe?

That part did not make sense to Sam at all.

Andy came and sat next to him on the couch on the lounge room.

Sam pulled her to his chest and sighed.

None of this made sense.

But at least Gabe was in custody now and his family was safe.

Andy laid down her head on Sam's legs.

Sam started to play with her hair.

Andy looked up at him, just looking at him for a moment.

Sam just shook his head and pulled her arm so she came up to him.

She sat on his lap, hands on his shoulders.

Sam kissed her softly on her mouth.

He pulled away when he became breathless and rested his head on hers.

Daniel woke up and looked around his room.

He went to get boo, but couldn't find him.

Daniel got out of the bed and went into the hallway.

He slowly made his way down the stairs but the lights were off.

Daniel got scared; he couldn't see anyone and this made him scared.

Sam and Andy were lying on the couch moaning softy at each other.

Sam was on top of Andy kissing down her stomach, which was making her moan softly even more.

He got up to her neck again and kissed it softly and went and kissed her softly.

He was looking at her breathless, breathing heavily.

He got off her, pulling her up with him, and putting her back on his legs.

He started to unbutton her shirt slowly.

"Daddy, mummy", they both suddenly heard.

Andy got off Sam and quickly did her buttons up.

Sam walked towards were he heard his son.

"No run away", Daniel screamed scared.

Sam turned the hallway lights on and saw his son on the stairs scared.

Sam let out a breath.

He crouched down to his son.

"Buddy, what is it what's wrong", he gently asked his son.

Daniel ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mummy and daddy ran away", he said scared.

Sam sighed.

He stood up with his son in his hands and hugged him softly.

Andy came into the hallway and Sam shrugged his shoulders at her.

Andy saw Daniel didn't have boo with him and sighed and slowly walked up to Sam and Daniel.

"Sweetie, what is it, where's boo?" She gently asked his son.

Daniel kept shaking his head.

"Boo ran away, boo no more", Daniel said in a sad voice.

Sam shook his head at his son and walked slowly up the stairs.

Daniel kept shaking his head.

Sam turned the light on in his room and put Daniel on this bed.

Sam looked around his son's bedroom and saw boo straight away and shook his head.

He got up and went and picked up boo from the corner of the room of the floor.

Daniel jumped up and down and Sam just shook his head.

"Buddy, boo wouldn't run away ", Sam said softly to his son.

Daniel shook his head.

Sam was confused.

"Buddy, what it, what's wrong is", he said softly to his son.

Daniel pointed out the window.

"Bad man", Daniel said shaking his head.

Sam sighed.

"He's not here anymore buddy, bad man isn't here", he said softly to his son while giving boo to Daniel.

Daniel hugged boo tightly.

Sam pulled down the sheets on his son's bed.

"Come on buddy, come over here", he said softly to Daniel.

Daniel walked up slowly to the bed and crawled on top of it.

He put his head on his pillow and put boo to his chest.

Sam smiled at his son and put the blankets over him and kissed his forehead.

"Your okay buddy, mummy and daddy are here, no one's going to hurt you", he said softly into his son's ear.

Daniel nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Andy came over to them and kissed Daniel on his forehead.

"Go to sleep sweetie, its okay", she said kissing his head again.

Sam got up and took Andy's h and took her into their bedroom.

Andy closed the door and Sam pushed her against it.

He kissed her again, and made her moan softly.

He lifted her up and took her to their bed.

Sam unbuttoned her jeans while she unbuckled his belt.

Both of them were taking each other's jeans off and pulling them down.

Sam grabbed the sheet covers and pulled them over them.

An hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily, just looking at Sam.

Andy shook her head at him, and Sam raised his eyebrows at her rubbing his hand back and forth on her back.

"What are you shaking your head at McNally", Sam said raising an eyebrow at her.

Andy couldn't talk yet, so she kept breathing heavily.

"We keep this up, and were going to need a bigger house soon", she said shaking her head trying to control her breathing.

Sam smirked at her and Andy hit him on his chest.

She rolled over and got comfy on her side of the bed and Sam turned the bed lamp off and went next to her and they both fell asleep.

Daniel woke up again and looked around for boo, and found him so he got up and went to pick boo up.

He was going to go into his bed again, but something scared him.

So he slowly went to his bedroom door and opened it.

Daniel walked slowly down the hallway to Sam and Andy's room.

He tried to open the door, but he couldn't reach it.

He got scared, and didn't know what to do.

So he knocked on their bedroom door as loud as he could.

Sam heard something knocking on his door.

He groaned and got up.

When he opened his bedroom door, he sighed as he saw Daniel holding onto boo, looking scared.

Sam crouched down in front of his son.

"Still scared buddy?" he asked his son gently.

Daniel nodded his head.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Come on buddy, come here", he said holding his arms out.

Daniel came running over to him straight away.

Sam walked into their bedroom and turned the bedroom light on.

He sat Daniel down on the edge of the bed and couched down in front of him again.

Andy woke up when she saw the light on.

"What is it buddy, what's wrong", Sam said softly to his son.

"I want mummy and daddy", he said crying.

Andy got crawled over to the edge of the bed and hugged her son.

Sam closed his eyes.

He didn't want Daniel scared again.

That almost broke his heart.

And he didn't want that to happen again.

"Want to sleep with mummy and daddy sweetie?" Andy asked her son hugging him.

Daniel nodded.

Sam sighed and Andy looked up at him and nodded her head.

Sam nodded back and went into Daniel's room to get some things.

Sam came back with his son's favorite pillow and blanket.

Andy put Daniel in the middle of their bed.

Sam came in with his blanket and pillow and smirked at his son, who was already comfy.

Sam came up to the bed and lifted his son's head up and put the pillow under him and put the small blanket over him.

Straight away, Daniel had fallen asleep.

Sam and Andy were lying down, just watching their son sleep for a moment.

Sam looked over at Andy, and winked at her.

Sam laughed quietly, shaking his head.

Andy looked over at him, confused.

"What?" she asked him.

"Who knew, making something so beautiful, would be fun in a way", Sam said smirking at Andy.

Andy rolled her eyes at her husband kissed Daniel's cheek.

Andy fell asleep before Sam did.

He laid down just watching his son sleeping for a few minutes.

He sighed and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay buddy, your safe, mummy and daddy are here", he said softly to his son.

It was 3 am when his phone rang.

Sam groaned and picked up his.

"Sweark, we have a problem", Frank said into the phone.

Sam sat up.

"What, what is it", Sam said suddenly.

"Henry Bruges is out of jail, and he's after Lessing", Frank said into the phone.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sam, he's also after Andy", Frank said carefully.

And that right there made Sam's whole body frozen on the spot.


	13. Chapter 13

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 13

A: N: disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: this chapter will end the investigation and everything that has been going on so far in this story; I hope you will all like how it all turns out.

The next night.

Andy slammed the front door and closed it with a bang on got out of the truck and sighed and closed his eyes. He was glad that the kids were at Tommy's for a few days.

He went to open the front door and went inside and closed it softly.

He knew where Andy was, so he went upstairs and saw her on the bed, hands in her head rocking back and forth slowly.

He let out a breath.

He walked up to her slowly and kneeled in front of her.

Andy looked up at him, tears running down her face.

Sam sighed and sat down next to her and brought her to him in his arms.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't think I had to Andy", he whispered softly to her.

Andy nodded her head softly, she knew this of course she did.

"I know Sam, I know it's not undercover really, but the thought of you, out there, when people are after me", she said shaking her head.

"SHHH", he whispered to her softly.

"Daniel Sam, he's going to know something is wrong Sam, did you even think of that", she snapped at him.

Sam sighed.

Of Crouse he thought about his son, he always does.

"I did Andy you know I did, you and the kids are the reason that I chose to do it this way instead of going undercover", Sam said softly.

Andy nodded her head knowing he was right, but she still didn't like it.

"Bruges is after me, I don't understand why, but I should be doing this not you", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam sighed.

"That is why you are not doing this Andy", he said softly.

"He doesn't know we are married, or have kids, he doesn't know anything and I would like to keep it this way", he said softly to her.

"You going in that van, to keep an eye on him and such, I don't like it", Andy said shaking her head.

"It was this or go undercover Andy, and no way I was going to do that", he said sterner.

Andy again nodded her head.

"If it was just us you would of", Andy snapped back at him.

Sam's eyes went wide.

He couldn't believe she just said that.

"What are you talking about", he said shaking his head.

"You took the other undercover, last year", she snapped back at him.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes; he knew that would come back to him.

"That is not true and you know it, I too k it because you and Daniel could come with me, I wouldn't go without you", he said shaking his head.

"Then why can't I go with you now', Andy demanded to know.

Sam closed his eyes and stood up.

"Because he is after you Andy, you! You go out there, you're putting yourself in danger, and I am not doing that!" Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

"I am doing this for you, the love of my life, my kids, who mean the world to me; I chose to do it this way because of you and the kids!" Sam snapped and walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Andy closed her eyes and let some tears run down her face.

She knew it was all true, but she still didn't like this at all.

She got up and walked downstairs slowly.

Sam went to the fridge and got a beer.

He closed the fridge door and rested his head on the door and let out a breath.

Everything Andy had said to him had hit him and hard.

Deceive Jameson had come to him from guns and gangs asking for help taking hungry Bruges down.

Sam knew he was going to ask him about undercover and he flat out said no to that.

Andy came up behind him and hugged him from behind. Sam turned around and put his beer down and hugged her tightly.

He moved a piece of hair out of her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't ever think that I would walk away from you to do an undercover job ever again", he whispered to her.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed and nodded her head.

Sam brought her face up with her hands.

"you are my life Andy, not because of our kids, because you know they mean the world to me, but you, are my world as well do not ever forget that", Sam said shaking his head at her.

"I know Sam, I'm sorry, it's just the thought of you out there, us here, I do not like it", she said shaking her head.

"I would rather me out there, then you, I am doing this for you and the kids and myself, because the thought of you out there doing this", Sam said shaking his head.

"Please be careful, come back to us, to me, please be careful", Andy said in a shaking voice.

"I'm coming back Andy, I am not leaving you or the kids for a very long time", he whispered against her head. Andy nodded and let some tears come out of her eyes.

Sam sighed and kissed them away.

Andy kissed him softly on the lips.

Sam groaned and pushed her against the kitchen wall.

He kissed her like he was leaving right then and there.

Andy moaned softly into his mouth with made him groan more.

He kissed her softly on the lips again and pulled away breathing heavily. He rested his head against her forehead, while he started undoing some buttons on her shirt.

"I guess I should give you something before I leave tomorrow morning", he said in a deep voice as he picked her up and started walking up the stairs.

Andy moved around a bit from his grip and started taking his shirt off and throwing it anywhere it landed.

Sam attacked her neck which made Andy moan even more.

He pushed her against their bedroom door and groaned as he tried to take her shirt off.

Andy helped him out and threw it in the hall way.

He kept kissing her up and down her neck making her push her hips into him.

"Andy", he breathed out heavily.

"Open the door Sam", she said as she attacked his neck.

Sam groaned one more time and opened the door and put her down on the bed.

Andy attacked his belt first, taking it off and throwing it on the floor.

Sam unbuttoned her jeans and took them off her while she attacked his jeans.

Once their jeans were off, Sam put the groaned into her neck and put the sheet covers on them.

An hour later, Andy was breathing heavily, sitting on top of Sam.

Sam moved some hair off hair face and winked at her and smirked and kissed him softly on his lips.

Andy rested her head on his forehead and Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I love you", she said softly to him.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "I love you too Andy, it's going to be okay", he said kissing her on her lips.

Andy nodded her head and let some tears come out of her eyes.

Sam groaned and closed his eyes.

He sat up, bringing Andy with him.

"I don't want you crying anymore, no more crying", he said softly to her as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Andy nodded her head, trying not to cry anymore.

"Andy, I have to do this, I am not going under, I am in a van, watching Bruges I am safe", he said softly to her.

Andy nodded her head knowing he was right.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat and rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Stay safe, the kids are with your dad until this is over, but promise me, stay safe", he said to her looking straight in her eyes.

Andy nodded her head, not trusting her to talk.

Sam kissed her on the forehead and moved off her slowly.

Andy went up to his side and curled into him.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and turned off the bed lamp.

The next morning, Sam's alarm went off too early.

He groaned and put his hands on his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

He got out of the bed, and slowly went into the bathroom for a shower.

He turned the water on and went inside the shower.

Henry Bruges was after revenge.

And he was after andy-macnally-sweark.

All because she busted on his deal in her first year, and he went to jail.

Sure Sam understood why Bruges was doing this in a way, but after five years, Sam didn't know what to think.

Sam smirked as he remembered that look on body's face when Andy went off at him that day in the office.

Sam shook his head and remembered why he was doing this.

He closed his eyes as he felt Andy's arms around his neck.

He turned around and rested his head on hers.

"You are never going to let me let you sleep in are you", he said smirking to her.

Andy shook her head grinning.

Sam shook his head at her and hugged her tightly.

"God I'm going to miss you", he mumbled into her neck.

"Stay safe, do what you need to do, but stay safe", she mumbled into his neck. Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head against her shoulder.

Sam s sighed as he realized that he had to get ready to leave.

"Come on", he said to Andy softly as he went to pack her things and get dressed.

Andy shook her head.

Sam looked at her confused.

She smirked and went down the hall without him. Sam smirked and shook his head following her.

Andy had his clothes in her hands, trying not to cry.

Sam let out a breath.

He went over to her and dropped the clothes on the floor.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", he whispered to her.

Andy sighed and nodded her head.

It was time for Sam to go.

His ride was there.

Sam and Andy went to the front door together, hand in hand.

He dropped his bag and turned around and tugged her over to him and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Be safe, be safe", she kept whispering to him.

Sam closed his eyes.

"You too", he whispered into her ear.

She pulled away from him and kissed him one more time.

The car beeped.

Sam sighed and kissed her one more time.

He opened the door and left.

Andy let out a breath and went to get ready for her shift.

3 days later.

Sam was getting close to getting Bruges which made him h happy.

The sooner this was done, the sooner he could get back to his kids' his family and everything else he loved in his life, including Andy McNally-sweark, the love of his life.

Sam found out why Bruges was after Andy, it had something to do with money that was missing, from that night they worked undercover.

But Sam or Andy didn't handle the money but he had a feeling that did.

Sam went out of the van to go and get a coffee; he had been drinking a lot of coffee lately mainly to calm himself down.

He missed his kids, his wife, his job and friends.

He wanted to go home and the sooner this way done, the better.

Sam came back to the van with coffee.

He sat down and smiled at the people he was working with.

"Bruges just took a lot of money out of his account", a guy he worked with said.

Sam's eyebrow rose.

"I thought he lost his money, which is why he is after Andy", Sam said c confused.

The guy shrugged his shoulders.

Sam sighed.

He got out his phone to text their handler in this.

It was time for him to go home.

He was staying at a crappy hotel on the opposite town of his family.

Sam sighed, god he missed them.

He sighed as he went to the bathroom to have a shower and to get ready for bed.

He hopped into bed, and hugged the extra pillow he had and fell asleep.

Sam was on his way to the van.

He stopped to get more coffee.

He hopped into the van and sat in his normal spot.

He looked at the surveillance camera's form Bruges last night.

He was onto something, he knew he was.

He stopped the video and stared at it for a moment.

He knew that place Bruges was staying at he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Bruges was after money that apparently Andy stole.

That's what kept going through Sam's head.

He knew something was up right there, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Were they talking about the money they had taken, for the deal?

Or some other money nobody knows about?

"Sammy, we got something", his partner Craig said.

Sam turned around and looked at Craig.

"Bruges money he was talking about, it was taken as evidence", Craig said.

"Yeah that makes sense", Sam said nodding his head.

Craig nodded his head.

"It's still evidence Sammy, I have no clue what money he is talking about", Craig shook his head,

Sam nodded his head.

Of course the money was still evidence.

Why wouldn't it be?

Sam's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Are you sure it still s evidence?" Sam asked Craig.

Craig nodded his head.

"Yep it's still there", Craig answered back.

Sam nodded his head.

Something was up; Sam just didn't know what yet.

Sam sat and thought for a bit.

Craig's phone rang.

It was all starting to fall to place, except that the money was still evidence and that part bothered Sam.

Craig looked up at Sam for a moment.

"it's still evidence, but he is still after money, maybe he had more money somewhere else and that is what he thinks Andy took", Sam said out loud.

That was it. That was what he was missing out on.

Henry Bruges had money somewhere, and someone took it, and he thinks Andy took it.

Sam grinned at his partner.

He had figured it out.

But what money is he looking for, and where is it, and who actually is holding on to it that was what Sam had to figure out next.

Slowly the pieces were coming together, and Sam was happy with the progress he had done in three days.

But god did him Miss Andy, and his kids.

Ever since he had become a dad, he spent a lot of time with the kids.

But in three days, he had missed them so much.

But Sam knew he was doing the right thing.

He was doing this to protect his kids, his wife.

He sighed at the thought of Andy.

He started to fiddle around with his wedding ring.

Craig noticed this and sighed.

"Sammy, were almost there, hang on a bit longer", Craig said nodding his head.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Sam went home that night and had dinner a shower and went to bed.

Day four

Sam woke up early and started looking at the files on the table in front of him.

Henry Bruges had money missing, he is after it and he thinks that Andy has them.

Sam looked at the files over and over again.

He kept looking at them; he knew that he had missed something.

Then he saw it.

Henry's girlfriend's picture.

This lady looked exactly like Andy.

Same hair style and color same length same color eyes.

Sam looked at her name.

Jayne Mary Clark.

Age: 33

Status: single.

This had to be it. This lady looked exactly like Andy. Expect for a few things, like Andy's eyes were a darker brown to Christine's.

Andy's hair was a bit shorter now, and a darker color, but this was the only thing that made sense to Sam.

He got out a picture of his family and sighed.

He looked between Christine and Andy.

This had to be it this was the only thing that Sam had found.

He got out his phone and contacted his handler and told him everything.

An hour later, his partner was at the local diner, waiting for Henry Bruges.

He had a wire on and a weapon on him.

Henry walked into the diner and Sam saw him and waved him o ver.

"Jimmy, so nice to finally see you", Henry said to Craig.

"Same to you Henry", Craig said shaking henrys hand.

"How have you been it's been a while since I heard from your friend gibe", Henry said to Sam.

Craig nodded his head.

"Yeah everything is good", Craig said trying to sound cool.

"Well what is this job you need to be done", Craig said to Henry.

Henry smiled.

"I need my ex girlfriend taken care of", Henry said nodding his head.

Nodded his head, not knowing what else to do.

"What exactly did she do?"Craig asked Henry.

Henry smiled once again.

"She took off with my money, all of it before I went inside, and I want it back and her dealt with", Henry said.

Craig once again nodded his head.

"Have you got a picture of this lady?" Craig asked Henry.

Henry nodded his head and took two pictures out of his hands.

They were of Andy and the kids.

Craig let out a breath.

Sam walked into the diner and saw Craig and walked over to him causally.

Craig saw Sam come into the diner and nodded over to him and Sam came to sit next to Craig with a folder on him.

Sam looked at the pictures in front of him a looked at Henry.

"you sure this ex?' Sam asked carefully pointing to the picture of Andy and the kids.

Henry looked at Sam confused.

"What exactly do you mean", Henry said carefully eyeing Sam.

Sam smirked and shook his head.

"You know Bruges, for a clever guy, you are such a damn fool sometimes", Sam said shaking his head and getting up.

Again Henry was confused.

"HI, I'm detective Sam sweark, and this here, is my wife and my kids", Sam said pointing to the pictures.

Henry was confused.

Sam sat down next to Craig and got a picture out of the folder in front of him

"This is your ex girlfriend Henry, and guess what, you don't need to worry about getting her killed because guess what she is dead", Sam said shaking his head and whistling.

Henry was confused.

Sam sat down again.

"Five years ago, we took down a bust your bust you went to jail", Sam said.

Henry nodded his head.

"This lady here, is one of the reasons you went to jail Henry, she is not your ex girlfriend.

Henry was confused and shaking his head.

"No your wrong, Jayne isn't dead, ", Henry said shaking his head.

Sam stood up and told Henry to do the same, so he did.

"Turn a round", Sam said to him.

Henry turned around.

Sam cuffed him.

"I think it's time we go talk about this at the Division", Sam said to Craig and he nodded his head and went to the division.

At the division, Sam looked around and sighed.

He had missed this place, his friends.

Oliver saw him coming in and nodded his head and let them into an interview room.

Andy was on patrol, which was a good thing.

Sam sat down opposite Henry and kept looking between the photos.

"I do not get it, why did you think officer McNally was involved in all of this", Sam said shaking his head.

Henry sighed.

"They looked alike", he said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam was getting angry.

"You scared her family, her kids, just because she looked like your ex girlfriend, do you have any idea how terrified our son got", Sam shook his head. Henry said northing he was just shaking his head.

Sam looked up at him and evil eyed Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes his eyes back at Sam.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding, I can't go back to jail for that", Henry said shaking his head.

Oliver walked into the interview room when that was said.

He saw the look on Sam's face and sighed.

Sam stood up, and went closer to Henry.

"you want to make a bet you can go to jail for that, not only did you stalk someone, you were planning to get them killed all because she looked like someone from your past", Sam snapped back.

Oliver sighed and went in between Henry and Sam.

"Sammy", Oliver said.

Sam looked at his friend and closed his eyes and sighed.

Oliver went over to Henry.

"Stand up please", Oliver motioned with his finger.

Henry rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

Oliver cuffed him and took him by the hands and went over to Sam.

"She's on patrol with Nick, wait around here for 10 minutes and she will be back for lunch", Oliver whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Oliver smiled and took Henry out of the room.

"McNally, I think someone is waiting for you in interview one", Frank shouted out to her. Andy was confused, but n nodded her head to her boss.

She opened the interview door and closed it and turned around slowly.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the table, looking at her.

Andy froze she didn't move, she just stared at Sam.

Sam stood up and slowly walked over to her.

Andy shook her head, tears coming out of her face.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and got her hands and pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly.

"It's over, it's all over", he whispered into her ear.

Andy just nodded her head holding on to him as tight as she could.

"Let's go home", he said quietly to her and she nodded her head once again.


	14. Chapter 14

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 14

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

That night

Andy decided to keep the kids at her dad's house that night, she missed them of course, but she wanted some time with Sam, alone. Sam agreed to this as long as the kids came back sometime in the morning. He had missed them so much, but one more night without them would not hurt. Andy nodded her head and smiled softly at him.

They were in the truck on the way home. Sam brought Andy over to him as close as he could without her getting hurt by the gear stick of the car.

Andy lay down on his legs while Sam drove. Sam smirked and shook his head at this.

"Hungry?" he asked Andy.

Andy sat up and grabbed his hand and held it with hers.

"I can cook, I know you don't really like takeout food", Andy said teasing him.

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled them into their drive way.

Andy got out of the car and shut the door and waited for Sam to come over to her.

They walked hand in hand to the front door and Andy got her house keys and opened the front door.

Sam dropped his bag into the door way and picked up Andy and spun her around.

Andy laughed as he did this and shook her head.

Sam put her down and kissed her softly.

"God I missed you", he mumbled into her hear as he kissed up and down her neck.

Andy took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Never again, you're not going anywhere without me ever again", she whispered while she kissed him again.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I did that for us Andy, I wasn't putting you in danger when he was after you", he whispered to her before he kissed her again.

Andy dropped her keys on the floor and jumped on his hips which made Sam roll his eyes and shake his head.

Andy hoped off him and got his hands and pulled him over to the lounge room couch.

She fell on the couch and Sam landed on top of her.

Sam l laughed and shook his head at her.

"You'd think I was gone for a week McNally", he mumbled as he kissed up and down her throat.

Andy moaned softly which made him groan.

Andy unbuttoned his belt and threw it on the floor. Sam grinned at her and shook her head and dipped his head down to kiss her.

"You're getting pretty good at doing that", he said teasing her.  
Andy smirked at him and lifted her hips up so he could unbutton her jeans.

Sam sat up and too k her with him.

Andy sat on his lap, both heavily breathing "god those four days were torture for me", Sam mumbled into her neck as he picked her up and put her on his hips and walked them upstairs.

Sam put her on the bed softly and put the covers over them.

Half an hour later, Sam was over Andy, his head on her forehead, both breathing heavily.

Andy sighed and sat up and kissed him softly.

Sam rested his head against hers.

Sam got off from on top of her and went to get some clothes.

Andy smiled and got up and did the same thing.

Sam looked at the time.

It was just after 7.

Andy snuck up behind him and hugged him.

Sam grinned and shook his head and put his shirt on.

He hugged her tightly and brushed his nose against hers.

"Come on", he said brushing his nose against hers one more time.

He took her out in the kitchen and looked for some food.

He shook his head, there was hardly any food.

"What have you been eating, there is basically nothing here", he mumbled and went up to Andy who was sitting on the kitchen bench.

Andy sighed and closed her eyes.

Sam looked at her for a moment. "You haven't been eating properly", he said closing his eyes.

"I have tried, but", she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Andy", he breathed out.

Andy just shrugged her shoulders.

Sam shook his head.

"Come on, were going out to eat", he said helping her off the bench.

Andy smiled softly and got off the bench.

"Sam", she said softly.

Sam turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah," he said.

"Let's got to dads", she said smiling softly.

"I thought you wanted alone time with me", he said smirking at her.

Andy shook her head and took his hand.

"Come on", she said getting their things and getting him to the truck.

Andy rang her dad up to make sure the kids were awake, Sam knew she was up to something, he just didn't know what.

Andy hanged up the phone excitedly and started driving to her dads.

"What are you up to McNally", he said grinning over at her.

Andy shook her head and kept driving.

They got to her dads and Andy waited for Sam to get out of the truck.

Andy knocked on the front door and opened it up.

"Mummy", Daniel said running up to her.

Andy smiled and picked up her son.

"I have a surprise for your sweetie", she said kissing her son.\

When Daniel looked at the front door, Sam came in and closed the front door.

Andy put Daniel on the floor and Daniel ran straight up to Sam and hugged his leg.

Sam shook his head and bent down and picked up Daniel.

Daniel hugged Sam as tight as he could.

"Daddy back", Daniel said softly.

Sam closed his eyes and went and sat on the couch with his son in his lap.

"Daddy's back buddy", he said softly kissing his sons forehead.

Sam looked around to see where Andy was, but couldn't find her.

"DADA", he heard his daughter say.

Sam grinned and shook his head.

Daniel got off Sam's lap and sat next to Sam, which confused him a bit.

Andy came in with Gracie, put her down on her feet and her and stood her up on her feet, and let go of her hand for a moment.

Sam's eyes went wide and Gracie put one foot in front of the other slowly.

Sam got off the couch and went a bit closer to Gracie.

He put his hands out.

"Come on sweetie, come to daddy", he said in a proud voice.

Andy followed Gracie on her knees, to make sure she didn't fall down.

Gracie slowly made her way over by Sam, small steps, slowly.

Andy stood up when Gracie had made her way over to Sam.

Sam grinned and picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead.

"You are so big now", he said kissing her forehead again.

"Dada", she said hugging his chest with her small hands.

He looked over at Andy and grinned and s shook his head.

She walked over to them and kissed Gracie's head.

"Surprise", she said grinning at Sam.

Daniel got up and ran to his bed room and brought out boo.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Some things never changed.

He sat down with Gracie in his hands but she got out of them quickly and held onto the couch, and let go and started walking over to Daniel slowly.

Sam shook his head and grinned.

"Ball", Gracie said pointing to the ball.

Sam looked at his daughter for a moment. And shook his head and looked at Andy.

Gracie picked up the ball.

"Ball, mummy, ball", she said as she slowly made her way over to Andy.

Sam shook his head.

Sam sat down on the floor with his hands out.

"Come here sweetie, come to daddy", he said still holding his hands out.

Gracie slowly made her way over to him.

Sam shook his head and grinned at his daughter.

Sam picked her up and stood up and hugged her tightly.

Daniel stood up and ran up to Sam and hugged his leg.

Sam rolled his eyes.

He put Gracie down and picked up Daniel.

Daniel hugged his chest and Sam just shook his head looking at his daughter walking around by herself slowly.

He put Daniel down and Daniel went over to Gracie.

Sam went and sat on the couch next to Andy.

Andy moved closer to him and he brought her over to him with his hands/

They sat there just watching the kids play with each other.

Sam looked at Andy and shook his head.

"When did she start walking?' he asked in a guilty voice.

Andy shook her head at him.

"Yesterday Sam", she said smiling at him.

Sam sighed in relief.

"That's why she is still wobbly on her legs?" he asked Andy and she nodded at him.

He smiled when he saw Gracie walking over to him.

He got off the couch and bent down on his knees, with his hands out. "Come on sweetie, you can do it", he said in a proud voice.

Slowly, Gracie made her way over to him, and Sam grinned.

She fell down just before she got to him and started to cry.

Sam shook his head and went to pick her up. He picked her up and sat down with her in his hands kissing her forehead.

"Its okay sweetie, your okay", he said kissing her forehead one more time.

Daniel came up to Sam with another stuffed toy, and Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Andy.

Andy grinned back at him and shook her head.

"Daddy, daisy", he said giving Sam the stuffed pony.

Sam looked at Andy confused.

Andy pointed to Gracie and when he looked down at Gracie, she had her hands open trying to get the stuffed toy off him.

Sam grinned and gave his daughter the stuffed pony.

Tommy came out of his room and smiled at the small family in front of him.

"Welcome back Sammy", he said patting Sam on the shoulder.

Sam put Gracie on the floor and shook Tommy's hand.

"Thanks for looking after the kids Tommy", he said to his father in law.

Tommy shook his head.

"Sammy, there my grandkids, they are always welcome here", he said to Sam and he smiled at Tommy.

Sam looked at the time, and noticed it was 8 pm.

He looked over at Andy, who nodded her head at him.

Sam thought about it for a moment, and decided to let the kids stay here for another night.

He bent down to Daniel and smiled at his son.

"Buddy, you're going to stay here for one more night and I will come get you in the morning okay?" he asked his son.

Daniel nodded his head at his dad and Sam smiled.

"Daddy come get me morning", Daniel said nodding his head.

Sam grinned at his son and ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"You are growing up way too quickly for my liking buddy", Sam mumbled to his son.

Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Andy got her bag and truck keys and bent down to Daniel.

She kissed him on the forehead.

"You're going to be a good boy, and we will be back in the morning for you sweetie", she said kissing her son's forehead.

Daniel nodded his head and hugged her.

She looked over at Sam and he winked at her.

Sam bent down and watched Gracie watching walking over to him slowly.

Sam grinned and shook his head.

"Come on sweetie, come on", he said to his daughter.

Gracie took one more step but fell down and started to cry.

Sam grinned and went over to his daughter and picked her up.

"Its okay sweetie your okay", he said to her kissing her forehead.

He looked over at Daniel who was rubbing his eyes.

Sam put Gracie down and opened his arms for Daniel to come over to him.

Daniel ran to Sam and hugged his chest tightly.

Sam closed his eyes.

He had missed this more then he realized.

"Daddy's here buddy, daddy's here", he said kissing his sons forehead.

"Daddy story", Daniel said in a tired voice.

He looked over at Andy, who had put her bag down and nodded and smiled at him.

Sam winked over at her and picked up Daniel.

"He's already had a bath, believe it or not", Tommy said rolling his eyes.

Sam shook his head and smiled at Tommy.

He picked up boo and went into the room the kids were staying in at Tommy's house.

He put Daniel on the bed and pulled over the blanket and patted on the bed telling Daniel to come over.

Daniel went into the bed and Sam pulled the covers over him.

Sam got Daniel's favorite book and started to read it.

By the second page, Daniel was sleeping.

Sam shook his head and covered Daniel with the blankets and turned the bed lamp on and went and switched the bedroom light off and he shut the door halfway.

Sam found Andy changing Gracie's nappy and smiled.

Andy saw him looking at her and smiled at him.

Gracie put her hands up.

"Dada", she said with her arms raised.

Sam grinned and walked over to them and picked her up.

"Come on sweetie, bedtime for you too", he said kissing her head and going into the bedroom.

He put her in the cot and kissed her head and pulled the covers up.

Sam kissed her forehead, and gave her the stuffed pony and Gracie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He shook his head and left the bedroom.

Andy had the truck keys in her hand and smiled over at Sam.

"Come get them when you guys are ready, no plans for me until 1 pm", Tommy said to Andy and Sam.

Andy hugged him and they both left the house.

Andy went to open the passenger door, but Sam stopped her and pushed her against the door.

He kissed her on the lips and traveled down to her neck he went back up to her mouth, and she couldn't help but moan softly.

He stopped kissing her when he needed air and rested his head against hers, breathing heavily. "God I missed you", he mumbled into her hair.

Andy closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Never again Sam, never again", she whispered into his ear.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded into her hair.

"Let's go get some food", he said brushing his nose against hers.

Andy let go of him and went into the car Sam grinned and went to the driver's side of the truck.

He started it and drove away.

Sam looked at Andy and got her hand and held onto it as he drove to their favorite pizza place.

Andy rolled her eyes and Sam smirked at her.

They got out and ordered dinner and they ate in.

On the way home, Sam noticed Andy was asleep and he smiled.

He got out of the truck and went and opened the front door and came back to get Andy.

He unbuckled her buckle and carried her inside and put her in the bed and went downstairs to go lock up the house.

He went upstairs and noticed she had changed into her sleeping clothes and was already asleep.

Sam smirked and shook his head and went to get ready for bed.

He went into the bed and straight away Andy curled up to him and hugged him.

Sam shook h is head and turned off the bed lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning he was woken up by Andy kissing him on his chest.

Sam groaned and rolled over so he was on top of her.

Andy grinned at him and he shook his head.

"I love you "; he said kissing up and down her neck.

Andy moaned, which made him groan.

Andy smirked at him when he kissed her mouth softly.

"What", he said pulling away from her.

"Four days and were acting like teenagers", she said laughing.

Sam smirked and pulled the covers over them again.

An hour later, Andy was on top and still breathing heavily while Sam was rubbing his hand up and down her back.

He leaned up and kissed her softly on her mouth.

"Do we have to get out of bed", she mumbled against his neck.

Sam shook his head and smile.

"Not yet", he whispered against her ear, while still rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Andy moved a bit, still breathing heavily and sighed.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Sam looked at her eyebrow raised and confused.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"For protecting me, you always do that", she whispered to him.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath.

"Always wills Andy", he said kissing her head.


	15. Chapter 15

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 15

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: I think we are drawing to the end of this story, I will see how it goes. This chapter is about Gracie's first birthday and her birthday party I hope you all enjoy it.

Gracie's first birthday and birthday party

Andy woke up before anyone else this morning she was too excited for her daughters first birthday to sleep.

She kissed Sam softly on the lips and got up quietly and went downstairs.

She walked quietly downstairs and looked around the lounge room and grinned at all the presents for her daughter. They didn't go overboard, because she was only turning one, but she was really happy with that they had gotten her.

She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on and went to make coffee.

Sam woke up and grinned and shook his head.

He went and put some clothes on and went downstairs to see what Andy was doing and when he heard music playing softly, he shook his head.

He snuck into the kitchen and saw Andy in the middle of making something to eat.

He went up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Andy leaned in towards him and rested her head on his chest.

"Morning", he said kissing her neck.

Andy turned around and kissed him, which he groaned at and picked her up and put her on the counter.

Andy moaned as he kissed her mouth.

This made him groan.

"Come back to bed", he said while he was breathing heavily.

Andy shook her head and grinned at him at brought him closer to her wrapping her hands around his neck.

Sam was still breathing heavily.

He brushed his nose against hers and kissed her one more time.

"You know, I thought Gracie would be a bit more excited than you are", Sam said smirking at Andy and she hit his chest. Sam looked at her and laughed.

"My baby is turning one, shoot me if I'm excited", Andy said rolling her eyes at Sam who just smirked at her.

Sam helped her off the bench and helped her get breakfast cooked.

Daniel woke up and grabbed boo and slowly got off his bed.

He slowly walked down the stairs using the handrail.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked into the kitchen, following Andy and Sam's voices.

Sam turned around and saw Daniel and smiled at him.

Sam bent down to his level and held his arm out.

Daniel came running over to Sam and Sam picked him up and held him close.

"Daddy back", Daniel said excited.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I'm back buddy daddy's here", Sam said his son rubbing his hands up and down his son's back.

Andy smiled softly at the sight in front of her. She knew Sam had felt guilty about leaving, but he did it to keep his family safe, and he did that.

Andy started putting breakfast on the plates when Gracie started to cry.

Sam put down Daniel and winked at his son before going up the stairs to see his daughter.

Gracie was standing up on the rails bopping her head up and down and Sam couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

He went up to the cot and picked his daughter up and kissed her head softly.

"Happy birthday sweetie, daddy loves you", he whispered into her ear while hugging her tightly.

Gracie hugged Sam as tight as she could and Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

He went over to change her nappy and kissed her forehead softly

"Come on birthday girl, mummy is waiting for you", he whispered as he picked her up.

Sam went downstairs and put her in her high chair and put a bib on her.

Sam watched as Daniel jumped up and down waiting for pancakes.

Sam shook his head and sat next to his son.

Andy brought the food over and sat next to Gracie and kissed her head.

"Happy birthday sweetie", she said laughing when Gracie was touching her nose.

Sam cut up the pancakes for Daniel and grinned at his son's wide eyes while Sam cut them up.

Everyone ate and Andy cleaned up grace while Sam did the same to Daniel.

Andy put Gracie on the floor in the lounge room while Sam got her presents and put them near Gracie.

One by one they helped Gracie open her presents up.

She didn't get many presents as she was turning one, but she seemed to enjoy what she got.

Sam shook his head at his kids and started picking up the mess on the floor.

Andy was busy playing with the kids, so Sam did as much of the cleaning as he could.

When he was in the lounge kitchen, Daniel came running towards him.

Sam grinned and picked his son up and put him on the kitchen bench.

Daniel was really happy, kicking his legs up and down, and Sam just shook his head and kissed his son's forehead.

"Daddy, drink?" Daniel asked Sam.

Sam kissed his forehead again and went to get him a drink of juice.

"Here you go buddy", he said handing the drink over and kissing Daniel's forehead.

"Thank you daddy", Daniel said with a big smile and Sam just shook his head and put Daniel on the floor.

Gracie slowly made his way over to Sam, step by step slowly.

Sam smiled softly at his daughter and walked closer to her and bent down to her level.

"Come on sweetie, come here", he said softly as he put his arms out to her.

Step by step, Gracie made her way over to him, without falling down, and this made Sam smile.

He picked her up, and hugged her tightly.

"You are getting very clever", he said as he kissed her head and tickled her which made Gracie laugh.

"Mummy Park", Daniel said jumping up and down.

Sam shook his head and looked at the time.

"Sweetie you have to have a bath first", tired.

Daniel shook his head.

"NO BATH', Daniel said shaking his head.

Sam shook his head and bent down to his son, telling him to come over to him.

Daniel did slowly.

Sam picked him up and walked him upstairs to the bathroom.

He put Daniel down and motioned Daniel to come over to the bath with him and he did.

Sam put the plug in and started the water and got the bubbles and put them in the bath and started taking Daniels clothes and nappies off and put Daniel in the bath and straight away, he started kicking and playing with the toys and bubbles.

Sam smirked at his son and watched him play for a bit.

He turned around and saw Gracie in the hallway and watched her walking slowly around with Andy behind her.

Sam grinned and shook his head.

He went over to Andy and Gracie and bent down to Gracie's level.

"Come on sweetie, come to daddy", he said in proud voice.

Slowly, Gracie made her way over to him. Sam grinned and shook his head as she made her way slowly to him.

"You are so clever", he mumbled do her as he kissed her head.

"Daddy out time", Daniel said.

Sam turned around and saw Daniel trying to stand up but falling down because of the water.

Sam passed Gracie to Andy and went to get Daniel out of the bath.

Sam was going to pull the plug out of the bath, but he remembered that was the reason Daniel was scared.

He picked up Daniel and went to get him changed.

Andy took both the kids down stairs and Sam pulled the plug out of the bath and went and started to get ready.

When Sam went downstairs, Andy was holding Gracie and Daniel were running around crazy. Sam shook his head and went to pick up Daniel.

"Come on buddy time to go", he said laughing when Daniel started clapping his hands.

Sam and Andy grab some of the bags and put the kids in the truck and put the bags of food and toys in the back of the truck.

Sam looked over at the kids and smiled and turned around to look at Andy and winked at her.

When they got to the park, everyone from the division was already there.

Oliver and dove came over to help with the kids and bags.

Sam unbuckled Daniel's seat belt and put him on the floor and he ran straight over to Oliver and dov jumping up and down.

Dov shook his head and picked up Daniel.

"Hey little dude", Dov said tickling Daniel. Oliver looked at the two of them and shook his head and his eyes went wide when he saw Sam and Andy take both hands and helped Gracie walk slowly.

Oliver went closer to the m and bent down to Gracie's level and Sam and Andy let go of her hands.

"Come on come here sweetie", Oliver said to Gracie.

Slowly Gracie made her way over there and Oliver grinned and picked her up.

"Very clever you're so clever", Oliver said kissing Gracie.

The five of them made their way over to the rest of the group and dov put down Daniel and Daniel made his way over to Tommy lifting his hands up wanting to be picked up and Tommy laughed and shook his head and picked his grandson up.

Daniel played in the park with the other kids while Gracie kept making her way over to everyone taking slow steps.

Sam and Andy were sitting down together, ands head on Sam's chest while he was rubbing his hand back and forth on her back watching Daniel on the playground.

Leo brought Daniel over to the adults when Daniel was getting sleepy.

Andy sat up and smiled and put out her arms and Daniel ran over towards her rubbing his eyes.

Sam got up and got boo out of the bag and handed it to his son and Daniel got comfy in Andy's lap.

Sam noticed Gracie crawling over to him and he smiled and walked over to her and picked her up and put her in his lap and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Oliver looked at the time and smiled.

"Okay I think its cake time before these two falls asleep", Oliver grinned and Sam smirked at his friend and shook his head.

Everyone got up and Sam and Andy got up with their kids and walked over to where the cake was.

Sam and Andy sat next to each other with the kids and Andy helped Gracie blow out her candles and everyone had some cake.

It was 2 pm and Daniel and Gracie were both asleep.

Sam put Gracie in the truck and Andy did the same thing with Gracie while everyone helped bring their things to the truck and helped put them in the truck.

Everyone was going over to their house tonight for dinner, so everyone said goodbye and left.

Sam and Andy and the kids got home at 2:30 pm and they put the kids in the lounge room on their pull out couches and let them sleep for a bit longer.

Andy stayed with the kids while Sam brought everything in.

She put the TV on and let the kids sleep for a bit longer and soon Andy was asleep.

Daniel woke up about ten minutes after Andy fell asleep and Sam got up and moved towards his son.

Daniel rubbed his eyes and saw Sam and smiled and ran towards his dad.

Sam picked him up and carried him into the kitchen bench and kissed his sons forehead and got him a drink.

"Daddy, drink", Daniel said with wide eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Daniel the cup of juice.

"Thank you daddy", Daniel said to his dad and Sam raffled his son's hair.

He heard Gracie starting to cry, so he put Daniel back down off the bench and he went to check on his daughter.

Gracie was standing up slowly and looking around.

Sam got closer to her and she saw Sam and started to cry.

"Come on sweetie, come to daddy", he said holding his arms out t to her.

Gracie slowly made her way over to Sam step by step.

Sam picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Its okay daddy's here", he said kissing her head.

"Dada", Gracie said hugging Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy's here, I'm here", he said to his daughter.

Andy woke up and looked around and smiled at the sight in front of her.

She walked up to Daniel and picked him up and kissed him on his head.

She walked up to Sam and Gracie and kissed Gracie and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Mama", Gracie said holding her arms out to Andy.

Andy grinned and took Gracie off Sam.

Sam shook his head and looked at the time.

It was now 3pm and he knew the kids will be hungry soon.

He went into the kitchen and started making sandwiches for the kids.

Daniel came up and jumped up and down.

"Jam daddy jam", he said excitedly. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up Daniel and put him on the bench and Daniel looked at Sam making sandwiches for the kids.

Andy put Gracie in her high chair and Sam brought Daniel to the table with the sandwiches and drinks for the kids.

It was 8 pm and the BBQ was finished and everyone was heading home.

Sam had just bathed Daniel again and Andy was putting Gracie into bed.

The kids were both asleep and Sam and Andy were enjoying a drink together, which really didn't happen that often anymore.

It was 11 pm and they decided to go to bed.

Andy just got out of the shower when and Sam was laying in bed reading.

She got into bed and hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"I love you", she said softly.

Sam kissed her softly.

"I love you too", he whispered back to her.


	16. Chapter 16

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 16

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A month and a half later

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 16

A:N : Disclamier : I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am wirting

A:N:2: I'm not sure how many people will like this chapter, but it would not get out of my head. I hope you will like where this story is going, and see why I did this.

A month and a half later.

Andy was working full time hours again, she did it graudally letting the kids settle in to the nurserey again. Once they found out what was going on there, and who was hurting the childeren there , and that person got dealt with, andy and sam decided to try it again.

Gracie was now walking by herself in confidence now, which made both sam and andy really happy. And she was finally talking a bit more now, which made them really happy. Day by day, she was getting bigger and talking more.

Daniel was getting bigger everyday as well. Soon he would need more clothes, which made andy really sad and sam roll her eyes at her.

The kids were at Tommy's for a week, mainly because he missed them,which meant that Sam and andy had time alone.

Andy was getting ready for work , while sam was in the shower.

Andy made them breakfeast and sam got out of the shower in time for andy just to finish putting the coffee in the cups for them.

Sam snuck up behind her and wrapped h is arms around her.

Andy jumped a little and sam smirked.

She truned around and hit him on the chest .

Sam shook his head and brushed his nose against hers.

They kissed softly and sam chuckled.

"come on , we gotta go to work", he said softly to her.

Andy groaned , she didn't want to go to work today.

Sam rolled his eyes and brought her over to him.

"we gotta go, we finish early today, and have the whole week to ourseleves", he wispeared to her.

Andy smiled and kissed him again which made him groan.

Work had been really busy for the both of them, but mainly sam, he was trying to slove a case for a couple of days now, andit was driving him crazy because he couldn't figure out some of the things that were going on, and he felt bad because he was missing time with the kids, which he felt bad about.

Andy tried to make him feel not so bad, but it didn't work.

She knew he was busy at work with this case, and it was hard to explain to a 2 year old why his dad wasn't around as much the last couple of days, but she did her best.

Sam grabbed her hand and took her outside to the truck.

Before she went into the passnger side of the truck, he pushed her against her and kissed her softly.

"no penny tonight, you and me at home", he wispeared to her.

Andy grinned and nodded her head and sam smriked at her.

She got in an d sam went around to the drivers side and they went to work.

It was a busy shift for both of them. Andy was training officer now, so she was training a new rookie, a guy called Thomas.

He was a good rookie, just a bit quiet.

Andy let him drive today, which made him excited and made her laugh..

Thomas cleared his throat and looked over at Andy.

"what is it Davidson", Andy said laughing and shaking her head.

Thomas smiled at her but said nothing he was just happy to have a nice training officer.

The radio went live there was a robbery in process and it sounded like the same case sam was working on.

Andy sighed and they both went to the scene.

They were walking into a empty buliding, when andy heard shots.

She slowly got her raido out but before she could say anything, she heard shots and fell down in the hallway of the buliding.

Thomas found her straight away.

"ANDY", Thomas yelled out.

Andy tried to sit up, but thomas forced her down.

"it looks like you got hit in the vest", Thomas said.

Andy nodded her head slowly.

"sam", she said quietly.

Thomas nodded his head and got his raido out.

Sam was in his office, bored and frustrated he was looking at the same about this case all morning .

Oliver came running into his office, which had sam confused.

"Sammy you gotta come with me now", Oliver said to sam which made him more confused.

Sam got up and took his time getting his jacket oliver sighed.

"sam, the secene were andy and her rookie were sent, there were shots fired", Oliver said carefully.

Sam ran out of his office as quickly as he could.

They got to the secene as quick as they could and sam was out of the car before oliver stopped the car.

He saw the ambulance and ran straight towards it.

"Sam", Andy said in a quiet voice.

Sam closed his eyes and walked over to her slowly.

"I'm okay, it got me in the vest", she said nodding her head and speaking quietly.

Sam went and sat beside her and brought her over to him, and rubbed cricles around her back.

"you need to get checked out", he wispeared to her and she nodded her head.

"I know, I will, I just", she said shaking her head.

"what, what is it?", he asked her.

Andy sighed and shook her head.

" I didn't want to go without you", she said putting her head down.

Sam smiled softly at her.

He got up and took her hand and helped her up.

"come on", he said as he guided her towards the back of the ambulance.

The ambulance officers smiled at the two of them and one went inside with them and the other one started to drive the truck.

They got to the hosptail, and oliver was already there waiting for them.

Andy got checked out by the doctor, and sam was by her side the whole time, not leaving her at all.

"okay Andy, you just have a bruise on your left side of your rib, you were very lucky", the doctor said to her.

Andy nodded her head and some tears fell down her face.

Sam sighed at this and pulled her closer to him.

"Mr sweark, she can go home , she has some meds to take to help with the pain, other then that she should be okay, but if there are any problems, come back here", The doctor said to sam and sam nodded his head.

Oliver took them bac k to the station, holding hands, they both went into the divison together. Sam stopped them at her locker rooms and pulled her towards him.

"go get your things, I am taking you home", he said and kissed her softly.

Andy sighed and nodded her head she knew that there was n o point in aruging with him.

Sam went into his office and grabbed a few things and then went to Frank's office.

Frank nodded his head and Sam came into his office.

"how is she?", frank asked straight away.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"being strong, like always", he said looking out the window watching his wife talk to her friends.

"take her home, take the rest of the week off, the case you are working on can wait Sam", Frank said sternly to his friend.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head and left.

Sam walked up to andy and took her bag and lead her out of the divison.

He gentley pushed her agaisnt the passnager door and kissed her softly.

He rested his head agaisnt hers for a moment.

"come on", he said as he opened the door for her.

They went into the house and straight away andy went into the lounge and sat on the lounge chair, bending over in pain.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and went and got her a drink of water and took her pills out and went to give them to her.

Straight away, she shook her head and sam sighed.

He knelt down in fro nt of her.

"you're in pain, you need to take them", he said softly to her.

Andy looked up at him and sighed and nodded her head.

"kinda ruined our night huh", she said as she took the pills.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and brough her over to him and hugged her.

"as long asyour okay, I don 't care", he said quietly to her and she just nodded her head.

Andy fell asleep on the couch not long after she took the pills and sam smiled soflty at his wife.

He got out his phone and talked to the kids before they went to bed.

Sam looked at the time and saw it was 7pm.

He went over to the couch and moved some hair out of andys face kissed her soflty which made her wake up and open her eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry beautiful", he wispeared to her kissing her forehead one more time.

Andy sat up without being in pain and leaned over and hugged sam.

"it's okay", she said soflty to him. Sam nodded his head and kissed her one more time.

" do you feel up to going out to dinner?", he asked her soflty.

Andy smiled and nodded her head and sam just smirked and shook his head at her. He rested his head against hers for a moment.

"it's okay if you don't, we can hang out here", he said and smirked at her when she wouldn't stop shaking her head at him.

"come on", he said as he helped her up and took her upstairs.

Andy needed a shower but was in too much pain to do it herself.

Sam came and helped her and helped her into the shower.

"all you have to do is ask me, no judgement here", he said as he helped her wash her hair.

Andy sighed and leaned against him .

"


	17. Chapter 17

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 17

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Six months later

Sam sighed as he parked his truck in the drive way and looked at the time.

It was 8:30 pm, and he knew the kids would be asleep by now.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

Work was very busy right now, and himself and Traci were training a new rookie dectective, who seemed to have a thing for Sam, even though she knew he was happily married with kids.

Marie cross was her name, and no matter what everyone told her about Sam And andy., she did not care, and because of the fact she did not care, it was driving a wedge between sam and andy professionally and personally.

Sam got out of the truck and locked it and went inside his house.

It was too quiet for his liking, he put his bag down in the normal spot he did everyday and looked around.

He heard gracie start to cry and he went upstairs to see his daughter.

"it's okay, go back to sleep sweeite", he heard Andy say to their daughter and he smiled.

Andy came out of the room and saw sam in the door way. She smiled and walked over to him and jumped on him, which made sam smirked and shake his head and spin her around for a moment.

He put her down and rested his head on hers and letout a breath.

"I'm sorry, I tried getting home eariler", he started to say shaking his head.

Andy shook her head and led Sam downstairs to the lounge room.

He sat down on the lounge while Andy went and them both a beer out of the fridge.

Andy sat down next to Sam and and passed him the beer.

"The kids are fine Sam, stop worrying", Andy said softly smiling at her husband.

Sam let out a breath and closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Daniel is pretty excited about going to another classroom in the nursery", Andy said grinning to Sam.

Sam shook his head and smiled at her.

Sam put the beer down and pulled Andy towards him so she had her head on his chest. He started playing with her hair.

"this case is so", Sam said shaking his head.

Andy looked up at him and smirked.

"how is the young Marie, still trying to get into your pants?", Andy asked teasing her husband.

Sam groaned and pulled her up so she was on his lap.

Sam shook his head at Andy which made her raise her eyebrows at him.

"that women does not get the point", he said shaking his head and resting his head against Andy's.

Andy smirked at him for a moment and started playing with Sam's hair.

"I can't say I blame her for trying to hit on you", she said grinning at Sam.

Sam looked at Andy, smirking still playing with her hair.

"oh yeah, and why is that?", he said kissing her lips.

"well my husband is kinda hot", she said putting her head down on his chest, letting Sam play with her hair for a bit longer.

Sam started to laugh and he shook his head.

He lifted her head up, and kissed her again.

"well you are very lucky then, because your husband thinks you are beautiful", he wispeared to her. Andy shook her head and kissed him again on his mouth.

Gracie started to cry again, and Andy sighed while Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back for a moment.

"it's her teeth, she's getting four at once", Andy said to Sam shaking her head.

Sam kissed her forehead for a moment.

"I'll go see her", he said getting up and walking upstairs. When he got to Garcie's room, she was standing up in her cot, and her cheeks were red and she had tears coming down her face.

Sam sighed and picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead.

He went over to the the chair in her room and sat down with her in his lap.

"it's okay, it's okay", he said kissing her forehead again.

Gracie started to cry louder and Sam got up with her and bounced her up and down.

Andy came in with some teething gel and some baby panadol for Gracie.

Sam held onto gracie while andy gave her the teething gel.

Gracie started to cry a bit more.

Andy gave her the baby pandadol and she started to settle down a bit.

Both sam and an dy sighed in relief.

Twenty minutes later they were getting ready for bed.

Sam slowly walked up to Andy in the bathroom and spun her around again.

Andy laughed and shook her head as Sam carried her to the bed and put her down on it.

Sam crawled over on top of her and kissed her softly.

"we should get some sleep", he said looking at the time.

It was only 9:30 pm, but with Gracie with her teeth at the moment, they were getting pretty early.

Andy nodded her head and crawled over to her side of the bed.

Sam smirked and went on his side of the bed and truned off the bed lamp.

It w as 4 in the morning when Gracie woke up crying again.

Sam looked over at Andy, wh o was still asleep and smiled.

He put on his pants and went to his daughters bedroom.

"hey sweetie", he said as he picked her up and kissed her forehed.

"dada", she said in a said voice.

Sam closed his eyes and kissed his daughters forehead.

"your okay sweetie ", He wispeared to her as he went and changed her nappy.

Sam grinned as he changed her nappy while Gracie was playing with his hair.

"daddy needs his hair sweetie", he said as he kissed her cheek and she laughed, and dribbled a bit.

Sam shook his head and picked her up.

He looked at the time and decided to wait a bit longer before he would give her more panadol.

He sat down on the chair in her room again and rocked her for a bit.

"dada", she said again and sam shook his head.

"daddy's here",he said kissing her head.

He looked t the time and it was now 4:30 am and decided to give her more baby pandadol

Gracie took it and started to calm down.

Sam put her down in her cot again and leaned over and kissed her head.

"your getting too big for this cot, were going to have to get you a bed soon", Sam mubled to his daughter.

Gracie closed her eyes and sam smiled softly at his daugther.

He leaned over one more time and kissed her forehead again.

"goodnight sweetie, Daddy loves you", he said quietly as he tucked his daughter in her cot.

It was 7 am when the arlam went off.

Sam graoned and got out of bed.

Andy got up and checked on the kids.

Daniel was awake and talking to boo already, Andy shook her h ead at her son when she walked into his bedroom.

"hey sweeite", Andy said as she entered Daniel's bedroom.

Daniel hopped off his bed with boo in his hands and ran straight to Andy.

A ndy bent down and picked up her son.

"your getting too big to get carried sweetie", Andy said kissing her son's head.

Daniel gigled when Andy started to tickle him.

Sam was changing Gracie when she started to cry.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and picked his daughter up.

"it's okay sweetie, daddy's here", he said kissing her forehead.

"Dada", she said hugging him tightly.

"daddy's here", he wispeared to her again.

They all went downstairs together and Sam started getting the kids breakfeast ready.

Gracie was grumpy when they put her in her car seat.

Andy truned around and looked at her daughter and sighed at sam.

Sam shook his head and got his phone out before he started the truck.

He ended the phone call and and smiled over at Andy who looked at him confused.

"she's going to work with us today", he said winking at Andy.

"sam I'm o ut on the streets today", she said shaking her head.

Sam grinned.

"but I'm not", he said winking over at her again.

Andy grinned and shook her head. They stayed in Daniel's new room at the nursresy Sam played with Daniel for a bit while Andy went to talk to his new teacher for a few mintues.

They got to the divison and straight away, Gracie wouldn't let go of andy.

Andy sighed and looked at Sam and he came over towards his wife and daughter.

"come here sweetie", he said taking his daugther off Andy.

Gracie got comfty in Sam's arms and he kissed her head.

He took Gracie into his office and sat her down on his chair with him.

Gracie crawled up to his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder and sam closed his eyes for amoment.

Sam smiled at Traci when she came into t hier office.

Traci came over to Sam and gracie and kissed graice on the forehead.

Gracie put out her hands to traci and she grinned taking her off Sam.

Sam smiled at Traci holding his daughter and got Graice's drink of juice out.

Graice shook her head when Sam tried to pass her the bottle of juice and he sighed and looked at the time.

Traci looked at Sam for a momen t.

"teething?", traci asked him and sam nodded his head.

"getting four teeth at once", he said shaking his head.

"MAMA", Gracie said shaking her head.

Sam sighed.

"she's being very clingly to andy", he said again shaking his head.

Traci smiled at her friend and kissed Gracie's forehead.

Gracie looked over at sam and put her hands out

"dada", she said clapping her hands.

Sam smirked and shook his head and got up and took Gracie off traci.

"I'm here, daddy's h ere", he said kissing her head again.

Gracie saw her stuffed toy and Sam grabbed it for her.

Traci sat down and watched sam with her best friends daugther for a moment and smiled.

Gracie was on the floor playing with some toys and she laid down on the floor and got comfty withher favevourte stuffed pony in her hands.

Sam rolled his eyes and got up and picked her up.

"come on sweetie, your parm will be more comfty", he said kisisng her forehead.

Sam put Gracie in her parm when Marie came into the office.

Marie smiled as soon as she saw Sam but then frowned when she said him put Gracie in her parm.

"didn't know kids were allowed in the divison", maire said in a snappy voice.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"well my daughter is not feeling well, and we couldn't let her go to the nursery Cross", Sam said sitting down at his desk.

Maire rolled her eyes and sat at he desk.

Traci looked at sam and sam winked at her and traci smiled and nodded her head.

An hour later gracie started to cry and sit up in her parm and sam smiled at his daugthter and stood up to pick her up.

He carried her to his desk and sat her on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"finished sleeping sweetie?", he asked his daughter who looked up at him.

"Dada", she said cuddling up to his shoulders.

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead.

Marie looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"problem cross?", sam asked her and marie just rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's lucky it's a quiet day here, otherwise she wouldn't be here", Marie said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam was getting frustrated.

He stood up with Gracie in his hands and put her down and took her hand.

"come on sweetie, were going for a walk", he said as he walked gracie out of the office.

Marie rolled her eyes and looked over at Traci.

"he's only with her because of the kids", Marie said shurgging her shoulders to traci.

"those two love each other, they have been through a lot and they are finally happy, do not try to mess with them", Traci said warning Marie.

Marie shook her head.

"I don't get it, so they have been through a lot, big deal", she said to Traci.

Traci rolled her eyes and went back to her computer screen.

Sam was walking with gracie to the coffee machine in the lunch room.

Oliver walked in and smiled at the sight in front of him.

He bent down and looked at Gracie and opened his arms.

Gracie let go of Sam's hand slowly and walked over to Oliver.

Oliver picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Sam smiled and leaned on the counter.

Oliver noicted graice being quiet and looked at sam.

Sam sighed.

"she's teethin right now, getting four at once, she isn't very happy right now", he said shaking his head.

Oliver kissed gracie's forhead.

"that way she is here today", Oliver guessed and sam nodded his head.

"had to get out of the office, Cross is sending mec crazy", sam said s haking his head and oliver laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 18

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

Two days later

"SAM PUT ME DOWN", Andy screamed at him when Sam decided to carry her to a bed in a random hotel that he decided to take her too.

It had been too long since they had time alone, so he decided to go away for this weekend. Daniel and Gracie were with Claire for the weekend, she wanted to spend some time with the kids.

Sam put her down on the bed softly and kissed her softly.

Andy sat up on the bed properly and dragged Sam near her.

Sam grinned at her and shook his head.

"I have to say Sam, this place is so nice", Andy said looking around the room.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only seen the room Andy", he said getting on top of her.

Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"Well at least we don't need to worry about people looking at you like they want to rip your clothes off", Andy said grinning at him.

Sam groaned and got off her and lay next to her on the bed.

Andy laughed at the look Sam was giving her.

"I would never", Sam said shaking his head.

Andy moved on top of him looking at him. "I know", she said nodding her head at him.

Sam kissed her softly on the lips and rested his head against hers.

"You're the only one for me", he whispered to her.

Andy grinned and nodded her head as started to undo his buttons on his shirt.

"Andy", he said softly to her lifting her head up.

"Mm", she said as she started to kiss his chest.

Sam groaned and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

Andy giggled and he rolled his eyes at her as he put the blankets on top of her.

An hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily, while Sam was rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Sam kissed her softly and Andy moaned in his mouth which made him groan and put his head on the pillow.

Andy laughed and shook her head.

Sam moved some hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"We should get out of this bed", Sam said and Andy groaned which made him laugh.

He gently pushed her off him and put some clothes on and grabbed her hand and helped put some clothes on her.

They went outside and looked around the hotel even though there wasn't much to see.

Andy's phone started to ring and she started to panic.

Sam nodded his head at her slowly.

Andy took a breath and answered the phone.

"HI mum", she said to her mum.

"Everything's fine Andy, Daniel just wants to say hi", her mum assured her.

Andy let out a breath and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hey sweetie", she said to her son.

"Mummy, Grandma said movies", Daniel said excitedly.

Sam rolled his eyes and moved towards Andy and they both sat on the couch.

"Daddy?" Daniel asked.

Sam smiled softly. "I'm here buddy", he said softly to his son.

"Daddy, grandma said no boos movies", Daniel said in a sad voice.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Buddy, you don't want to lose him, he'll be okay", he reassured his son.

"Okay, love you daddy, love you mummy", Daniel said to both of them.

"We love you too sweetie", Andy said to her son.

Claire got back on her phone and Andy heard Gracie starting to cry.

Sam closed his eyes.

"She's fine Andy", her mum said to her.

"I know, I just wish we could do something", Andy said in a sad tone.

"She'll be fine, if anything happens I will tell you", Claire promised her daughter.

They said their goodbyes and Andy hanged up the phone.

Sam pulled her over on his lap and started to play with her hair.

They spent the next few days alone together and went home.

Sam groaned when he heard Gracie crying.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time it was 3 am and he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

He went into her bedroom and saw her standing up in the cot, holding her stuffed pony.

Sam smiled softly at her and picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Its okay sweetie, your okay", he said kissing her forehead.

Gracie calmed down and fell asleep in his arms.

Sam shook his head and put her back in her cot.

The next day Andy groaned when she heard the alarm go off.

She got up, letting Sam sleep in for a bit and went to check on the kids.

Daniel was sleeping so she left him alone.

She went into Gracie's room and saw her awake and smiled at her.

"Morning sweetie", she said kissing her head as she got her daughter out of the cot.

"Your daddy is right, you're going to need a bed soon", Andy mumbled while kissing her daughter.

"Mama", Gracie said putting her head on Andy's shoulders.

Andy sighed and rubbed her hands up and down Gracie's back.

"I'd take the pain away from you if I could sweetie", she said kissing her head one more time.

Sam woke up and noticed he was in bed alone.

He got up and went and checked on Daniel.

Daniel was waking up slowly.

Sam smiled at his son and bent down to his level and Daniel ran up to him, but fell down when he nearly got to Sam.

Sam laughed and shook his head and picked up his son.

"Morning buddy", he said quietly to his son rubbing his hand up and down his sons back.

Sam put Daniel down and took his head and took him down to the kitchen.

When they got down stairs, Sam noticed Andy on the floor, tickling Gracie.

Sam smiled and sat down with them, bringing Daniel with him.

"No daddy", Daniel said laughing as Sam started to tickle him.

Sam grinned and tickled Daniel some more.

Gracie got up and started walking towards Sam.

Sam smiled and put his arms out.

"Come here sweetie", he said softly as Gracie made her way over to him.

Andy got up and went into the kitchen and started the coffee and g getting the kids breakfast ready.

Sam snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she giggled which made him roll his eyes.

Breakfast was done and they were all getting ready for work and day care.

Gracie didn't want to go this morning, which made Andy feel bad.

"She'll be fine", Sam said as they got out of the truck and took the kids to the nursery.

They took Daniel first this morning, and he was fine.

When they walked into Gracie's room, Andy put her down and she jumped up and down holding her hands up crying.

"Mama", she said crying.

Andy looked over at Sam who closed his eyes and sighed.

He bent down to Gracie and opened his arms out.

"Come here sweetie", he said softly to her.

Gracie made her way over to him and he picked her up and held her tight.

Gracie's teacher walked over to them and smiled softly at Andy and Sam.

"Teething still?" the teacher asked both Sam and Andy.

They both closed their eyes and nodded their heads.

The teacher came over and took Gracie off Sam.

"Its okay sweetie", the teacher said to Gracie.

"We do everything we can for her, I just ", and Andy said shaking her head.

Sam rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Gracie's teacher smiled at them and took her to some toys and came back to Sam and Andy.

"There isn't much you can do Andy", she said softly to her.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed and nodded her head.

"I tell you what, if she gets really bad I will let you know straight away", the teacher said reassuring the both of them.

That made them both a bit happier.

When they both got to work, they noticed how busy it was.

They both went their own ways in the locker rooms.

Andy slowed down when she heard Marie talking to Gail.

"I'm just saying, she takes Sam for granted, he could do so much better", Marie said to Gail who just rolled her eyes.

Marlon shook her head.

"cross, you have been here what, six months, don't think you can get in-between those too", Marlo said to Marie as she saw Andy came into the locker room and winked at her.

Marie rolled her eyes and went outside.

"Thanks guys", Andy said to Gail and Marlo.

Marlo shook her head.

"You and Sam belong together Andy, he loves you", Marlo said smiling at Andy.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Andy let out a yawn and Gail laughed.

"Sorry, Gracie's still getting up every 3 to four hours", Andy said shaking her head as she got into her uniform.

Gail smiled softly.

"Still her teeth?" Marlo asked Andy and she sighed and nodded her head.

"You guys should bring her in again, everyone loves her", Gail suggested.

Andy smiled softly at her friend.

"Nearly everyone", Andy said rolling her eyes.

Gail laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about cross, she'll get the point eventually", Marlo said smiling at Andy.

Andy smiled at went outside and went to go into the parade room.

When she got in there, Sam grabbed her hand and sat her next to him.

Andy grinned at him and sat next to him.

Sam winked at her and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Maier walked in and saw Sam rubbing his hand up and down Andy's back and rolled her eyes.

Sam looked over at Andy and noticed she looked like she was about to cry.

Sam closed h is eyes and let out a breath and leaned in closer to her.

"What did she say?" he asked her softly.

Andy shook her head at him and Sam sighed wiping the tears away from her face.

Oliver walked in and noticed Sam looking at Andy with a serious face and looked at Sam.

Sam noticed Oliver and shook his head. Oliver sighed and nodded his head and sat down.

Parade was over and Andy was in the division today.

She sighed and went to her desk as she went to sit down, she felt someone take her hand and she sighed, knowing who it was.

Sam looked around to find an empty interview room and he found one.

He closed the door when they were both in the room and leaned Andy against it and rested his head against hers.

Andy could feel more tears coming out and Sam sighed and wiped them away.

"What did she say", he said softy to her.

Andy shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Andy", he said softly.

Andy sighed and looked up at him.

"She didn't say anything to me, she said it to Gail", she said softly.

Andy let out a breath and looked Sam in the eye.

"She said you could do a whole lot better and that I'm taking you for granted", she said shaking her head.

Sam let out a breath and took hold of Andy and hugged her tightly.

"You listen to me, don't ever think that", he whispered in her ear.

Andy let a few more tears out and nodded her head.

Sam sighed and hugged her tighter.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to calm her down.

Andy moved her head and leaned it against sums and shook her head.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"I'm sorry, I know it shouldn't get to me, but with everything that has been going on this year, and Gracie and her teething", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam sighed and put his hands on her face.

"It's okay", he said softly to her.

Andy nodded her smiled softly.

"I know we don't normally work together anymore", Andy said softly.

Sam raised his eyebrows confused and Andy rolled her eyes.

"I just, I trust you Sam, I just want to be with you today's he said softly putting her head down.

Sam smiled and lifted her head up.

"Go get what you're working on, bring it in the office", he said kissing her softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Go get your stuff and I will meet you in my office", he said kissing her softly.

Andy sighed and nodded her head.

"You go, I just need a minute", she said drying her face off.

Sam smiled kissed her again and left the room.

Oliver noticed Sam coming out of the room and Sam s sighed.

"She's okay, Marie is making her feel", Sam said shaking his head.

Oliver sighed and nodded his head and patted him on the back.

Sam went into his office and noticed Marie and trace.

He started moving things off his desk to make room for Andy.

Maier went to get coffee and Traci looked at Sam confused.

Sam sighed and let out a breath.

"Andy wants to be here today", Sam said shaking his head.

Traci looked at him worried.

He pointed to where Marie went.

"She's making Andy feel", he said shaking his head again.

Traci sighed and closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"She knows you love her Sam", Traci said looking at him.

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"I know, it's just everything that's happened, she's feeling a bit", he said.

Traci nodded her head and smiled.

"Luke is back today", Traci said looking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Traci laughed and shook her head.

"He does work here", Traci said grinning at Sam and he shook his head.

Andy walked in and looked and Sam.

Sam noticed her and winked at her patting the side of the desk he made room for her.

She nodded her head and he got the chair and put it close to him.

Maier came in and rolled her eyes at what she was seeing.

Sam glared at Marie and looked at Andy and winked at her.

Andy smiled softly at him.

She looked at the files in front of her and sighed.

Sam grinned at her.

"Thought you liked paper work ", he said teasing her.

Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"No you just used to dump your paper work on me", she said evil eyeing him.

Sam shook his head and laughed at her.

Maier looked between the both of them and shook her head.

It was lunch time and Sam was hungry.

He poked Andy's shoulder and she looked up.

"Haven't heard about Gracie?" he asked her softly.

Andy checked her phone and shook her head smiling.

Sam smiled at her.

"She's fine", he said to her rubbing his hands on her legs.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Luke came in and smiled at what he was seeing.

"Hey guys", he said to Andy, Sam and Traci. They all smiled and nodded their heads at him.

Luke turned around and saw Marie.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Luke, Marie Cross, decretive rookie, Marie Cross, Luke Callaghan, homicide", Sam said nodding his head.

Luke looked at Sam for a moment and Sam shook his head.

Luke nodded and shook hands with Marie.

Andy poked Sam and he looked at her.

"Lunch?" she asked him.

Sam smiled and nodded his head and got his wallet out.

"I'll meet you at the truck", he said kissing her softly.

Andy nodded and got up and left.

Marie looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes again.

Luke looked between Sam and Marie confused.

Sam got up and nodded to Luke towards the door.

Luke smiled and nodded his head.

They both went outside together.

When they went o outside, Sam sighed and rubbed his hands across his face.

"She causing you guys troubles?" Luke asked straight away.

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"Kind of yeah, she's been hitting on me since she started here and Andy's just", he said shaking his head.

Luke sighed.

"She knows you love her", Luke said.

Sam nodded his head.

"It's just everything that has happened", he said shaking his head.

Again, Luke nodded his head and sighed.

"You guys have each other's backs Sam, everyone here will be there for the both of you", Luke said to Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded his head and rolled his eyes when Marie came out of the office.

"I better go, Andy's waiting", Sam said to Luke. Luke smiled and nodded his head.

He went inside the office and waited for Marie to come back.

Marie came back in the office and noticed Luke looking at her.

"I don't know you, but I don't like you already", Luke said to Marie which made her roll her eyes again.

"Those two have been through enough, don't think you can come in-between them", Luke warned her.

Traci grinned at Luke, who winked back at her.

Marie rolled her eyes and nodded her head and Luke went to go get a coffee.

Traci looked over at Marie and smiled at her.

"I don't get it, I saw the way Luke looked at Andy", Marie said rolling her eyes.

Traci looked at her and evil eyed Marie.

"You just don't get it", Traci said shaking her head.

Marie looked at Traci for a moment confused.

"Luke and Andy were a couple, engaged infect, they broke up because he did something", Traci said.

"if her ex is warning you off, maybe you should get the point and back off, Sam is crazy about Andy, has been for years, and he is not going to let you get in the way of them two", Traci said to Marie who was shocked.

"You might think she doesn't deserve him, t hat she takes him for granted, but she doesn't, they have been through a lot, and I know everyone keeps saying that, but it's the truth", Traci continued.

Traci got up and got some folders and started to walk to the door.

Traci looked back at Marie for a moment.

"Stay away from them, because it's not just me you will deal with, it's everyone who works here too", Traci warned Marie.

With that Traci left the office.

Andy was laughing and running away from Sam as she made it to the truck.

Sam grinned and stopped her just as she got the driver's side door of the truck open.

"Sam", she whined.

He turned her around and kissed her softly on her lips.

Sam rested his forehead against hers.

"My god I love you", he said quietly to her.

Andy smiled and kissed him back.

"No one else Andy, I don't want anyone else, but you", he said to her as he kissed her again.

Andy could feel tears coming out of her eyes and Sam closed his eyes and sighed as he wiped them away.

"No more tears", he said quietly to her and she nodded.

He looked at the time.

"Come on, let's go home", he said as he helped her in the truck.

Andy drove them home and stopped the truck and looked over at Sam.

She unbuckled her seat belt and moved so she was on his lap.

Sam smirked at her and kissed her.

"Let's go", he said to her and Andy nodded her head.

They went inside and watched TV together until it was time to pick the kids up.


	19. Chapter 19

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 19

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I only own the story I am writing

A week away/ Daniel's third birthday

Sam had decided to take a week off and take his family for a holiday.

Daniel's third birthday was coming up, and Sam had decided to take his family away, they all deserve a break. After everything that had happened in the last year.

Sam started to put their suitcases in the truck and smiled when he heard the kids waking up.

He went inside the house and saw Daniel helping Gracie downstairs.

"Come on sissy too slow", Sam heard Daniel say to Gracie.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to see that both of the kids were nearly downstairs.

He went to the bottom of the stairs and picked up Gracie and kissed her head.

Sam put Gracie down, and picked up Daniel and took Gracie's hand and walked them to the lounge room and put Daniel on the lounge chair and watched Gracie put herself on the chair.

Sam sat next to Daniel and ruffled his son's hair.

"She's only starting to walk buddy", Sam said to Daniel and shook his head at the face Daniel was giving him.

Gracie came up towards Sam and he smiled at his daughter walking by herself.

No matter how long she had been walking alone for, it still made his heart stop.

Both of his kids were growing up, that made him both sad and happy.

Sam sighed as he started getting more things to put in the truck.

"Okay buddy, go get boo and come back to me", Sam said to his son.

Daniel nodded and got off the couch.

"Daisy?" Daniel asked Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"Go get daisy for sissy", he said smiling as he saw his son walking up the stairs.

Andy woke up and got changed and smiled at the thought of the family going away.

She didn't know where they were going, Sam didn't tell her, but she didn't try to get it out of him.

Andy knew that this holiday was important to Sam to organize, so she let him do it.

She shook her head at what Sam had taken out for her to wear and went into the shower.

By the time she got out of the bathroom and went downstairs, everyone was ready and waiting for her.

"What about breakfast for the kids?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam smiled at showed her the bags of food he made for the kids.

She smiled and nodded her head and picked up Gracie as Sam went to take Daniel's hand to take them to the truck.

Both of them put the kids in their car seats and they were off in five minutes.

The kids were asleep by the time they got to the first stop.

Andy's eyes went wide at where they were.

Sam looked over at Andy and winked at her.

The first stop was a kid's adventure playground, filled with rides, jumping castles and places for them all to sit down and relax.

Sam got out of the truck and went to get the stroller for Gracie.

Since she was walking most of the time now, they didn't need the pram for her anymore.

Daniel woke up as soon as Sam got him out of the car seat and started jumping up and down as soon as he saw ponies.

Sam shook his head and grinned as he crouched down to his son's level.

"We'll see the ponies buddy", Sam said to his son as he patted his son's shoulders.

They all went to the entrance together and Daniel was super excited

The kids wanted to go to the jumping castle first.

Sam shook his head and laughed as he tried to get Gracie's shoes off her.

He took his own shoes off and laughed when he saw Andy jumping around on the jumping castle and chasing after Daniel.

The kids got bored pretty quickly of the jumping castle and Sam rolled his eyes.

They went to see the animals next.

Daniel was super excited about the horses and ponies, while Gracie was a little scared.

That didn't surprise Sam or Andy.

Sam put Gracie on his shoulders and took her around to see the rest of the animals, while Andy stayed with Daniel looking at the ponies.

It was midday and time for lunch and close to the kids nap time.

So Sam found a quiet place in the park and started getting everything ready for their lunch in the park.

Sam rolled his eyes when Daniel runs towards him.

They sat together and ate lunch. By the time they all finished lunch, the kids were nearly asleep.

Sam smiled and helped Andy get everything ready they all got into the truck and Sam drove to the holiday house he had rented for them.

Andy's eyes went wide when she realized where they were.

Sam smirked and winked at her as he got out of the truck and went to open up the house.

Andy brought Gracie in and was holding onto a sleepy Daniel's hand walking slowly into the house.

Sam rolled his eyes when he went outside and saw Andy struggling with both of the kids.

He went up and picked Daniel up.

"Come on buddy", he said quietly as he walked into the house with his son.

Sam took Daniel into his room in the holiday house, while he pointed to Andy where Gracie's room was.

Andy nodded her head and smiled and took Gracie into the room.

When Andy saw Sam in the hallway, she ran up to him and jumped onto him.

Sam shook his head and spun her around and put her down on the floor.

Sam rested his head against hers for a moment and let out a breath.

"Thank you", she whispered to him.

Sam shook his head for a moment, which made Andy confused and Sam roll his eyes at her.

Sam put her down and led her into the room they were staying in for the week.

Andy jumped on the bed straight away and Sam smirked at her while he was walking to the bed.

Andy grabbed his hand and pulled Sam over to her, which made him grin at her.

They lay in bed together, just smiling at each other.

"Thank you for this, the holiday", Andy said quietly to him

Sam shook his head and rolled on top of her.

"Anything for you and the kids", he said quietly to her.

Andy couldn't help the tears coming out, and Sam closed his eyes and wiped them away.

"I don't like you crying so much", he said quietly to her.

Andy shook her head, she just couldn't help it, no matter what had happened with them and their kids this year, Sam and Andy were still stronger than ever.

Daniel woke up in a strange bed and was scared. He didn't know where he was.

He grabbed boo and got off the bed and looked around.

Daniel slowly went into the hallway, looking around but so nobody.

He stood in the hallway, scared.

Sam and Andy were kissing, and it was getting heated very fast.

Sam groaned and moaned at the same time as Andy flipped them over and kissed up and down his neck.

Daniel slowly made his way around the rooms, trying to find everyone.

He looked in the room where Gracie was sleeping and got more upset.

He stood in the hallway looking around not knowing what to do.

He started to cry hugging boo.

Andy started to slowly undo Sam's buttons on his shirt which made him groan quietly.

"Mummy, daddy", Daniel said in a scared voice.

Andy got off Sam quickly and Sam did the buttons up on his shirt as fast as he could.

Sam looked over at Andy quickly to see if she was ready for him to open the door and she nodded.

Sam opened the door and looked at his son, hanging onto boo, scared.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath and bent down and opened his arms and Daniel came running towards him.

"Its okay buddy, were here", he said to Daniel as he picked him up and walked around with him for a bit.

Gracie woke up a couple of minutes after and started to cry.

Andy went into the bedroom she was in and picked up her daughter.

"Its okay sweetie", she said hugging her daughter and walking downstairs were

Daniel and Sam were now.

Gracie wanted to be put down so Andy put her down and she ran to where Sam was.

Sam grinned and picked her up and kissed her head.

Andy looked at the time and noticed that it was just after 2 and realized the kids would be hungry.

She walked into the kitchen and got some food ready.

Sam brought the kids to the kitchen and sat them down at the table.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around Andy and she leaned her head back and Sam kissed her neck which made her moan and him groan quietly.

"Later McNally", he said quietly in her ear.

Andy sighed and nodded her head and Sam grinned at her.

That afternoon, they took the kids to the park just down the road from the house they were staying in.

Sam smiled as he watched his kids run around and play together.

He looked at the time and noticed it was nearly dinner time.

He smiled as he saw Gracie run up t o him.

He bent down and picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead.

Daniel came running and laughing towards Sam with Andy chasing him.

Sam smirked and shook his head at the both of them.

Sam put Gracie down and took her hand and they all walked back to the house.

Andy was getting dinner ready, while Sam was entertaining the kids in the lounge room.

Daniel was laughing and rolling around the lounge room floor as Sam was tickling him.

Gracie was happily playing with her toys next to them.

Dinner was done, and the kids were in bed.

Sam walked up to Andy and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

Andy moaned which made Sam groan and grab her hand take her upstairs.

When they got into the bedroom, Sam closed the door and pushed her against it and kissed her.

Andy moaned again and Sam groaned and picked her up and carried her to the bed.

By the time they made it to the bed, their shirts were off and they were working on each other's jeans.

Sam kissed her down to her chest and went up and kissed her neck.

Andy flipped them over so she was on top and kissed him everywhere she could.

She moved her hips, which made Sam groan and flip them over again.

He smirked at Andy getting impatient.

"we have all night McNally', he said as he pulled the sheet covers over them.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

Andy leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"I have to say, if this is what I get for planning a family holiday, I should do it more often", Sam said smirking at her and Andy hit his chest.

Sam laughed and rolled off her and brought her to his side.

"I can't believe he's three soon", Andy said quietly.

Sam moves some hair off her face e and smiled softly at her.

"He is growing up quickly", Sam said shaking his head.

Andy started to cry and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Kids do that Andy", he said wiping tears away from her face.

"I know they do", she said quietly.

Sam smiled and turned off the light and they both went to sleep.

The day of Daniel's birthday came fast.

Sam woke up first and went downstairs quietly getting Daniel's presents ready.

They didn't get too many presents, but they got enough.

After all, he was turning three, and he had been through a lot this year.

Sam smiled at the big present he got himself for Daniel.

Andy had no idea that he got this present.

Sam decided that it was time for Daniel's first bike.

With training wheels, of course.

But Sam was so excited about giving his son his first bike.

The other presents weren't so big.

There were some clothes, a couple of toys and small things.

Andy came downstairs with Gracie and smiled at Sam.

She put Gracie down and she went running towards Sam straight away.

"Dada", Gracie said and put her hands up to Sam, telling him she wanted to be picked up.

Sam smirked and picked her up.

"Morning sweetie", he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Daniel came down next, with boo in his hands.

Sam smiled and put Gracie down and bent down with his hands open waiting for his son to come to him.

Daniel came running towards him and Sam picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday buddy", he said into Daniels ear.

Sam put Daniel down and he went straight to the presents, and his eyes went wide.

Andy smiled and grabbed the camera.

Sam and Andy sat next to each other and watched Daniel pick up the presents one by one.

Daniel was confused, he didn't know which one to open first, and he looked straight at Sam.

Sam shook his head and got up and sat next to his son.

"Which one do you u want to open first buddy?" Sam asked Daniel.

Daniel pointed to the biggest box and Sam shook his head.

Andy got ready with the camera.

Sam helped Daniel open the present and looked over at Andy, whose eyes went wide.

Sam winked at her and laughed at Daniel jumping up and down.

"BIKE, BIKE", Daniel said running up to Sam and jumping on his lap.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Come on buddy, lets open more presents", Sam said helping Daniel open the rest of the presents.

All the presents were open, and Daniel was having a ball.

Andy went and started to make pancakes for breakfast and Sam joined her quietly in the kitchen.

Andy saw him come and walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I wanted to surprise the both of you with the bike", he said quietly.

Andy looked at him and smiled and nodded her head.

Sam kissed her softly on the lips.

Daniel came running in the kitchen.

"Daddy bike", he said jumping up and down.

Sam shook his head and grinned at his son.

"After breakfast buddy", he said ruffling his son's hair.

Daniel nodded his head and ran back into the kitchen.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

Gracie came into the kitchen and went up to Andy and lifted her arms up.

Andy smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Don't worry sweetie, we haven't forgotten you", she said tickling Gracie and Gracie laughed.

Sam smiled and walked up to Gracie and Andy and took Gracie off Andy.

"We could never forget you", he mumbled to his daughter as he tickled her.

After breakfast, Sam decided to just hang out in the house today.

It was their last day at the holiday house and he just wanted to enjoy it.

The day went quickly and they all went to bed early.

They were all in the truck on the way home at 8 am.

Everything was quiet on the way home.

They got home at midday and the kids were asleep.

They took the kids to their rooms and let them sleep while they took everything out of the truck.

Daniel woke up first and went straight to his new bike, which made both Sam and Andy smile.

It took a bit of practice, but he got used to it pretty quickly.

The next day came pretty quickly and they were happy they had one more day off before going back to work.

Sam groaned as he set the alarm before bed that night.

He was lying in bed when Andy pounced on top of him, nearly making him lose his balance.

He laughed and flipped them over so he was on top.

He kissed her down to her neck which made Andy moan and Sam groan.

He pulled her top off while she did the same to his and she laughed softly which made him roll his eyes as he put the covers over them.

Half an hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily.

He moved some hair out of her face and kissed her lips.

Andy shook her head at him, which made Sam raise her eyebrows at her.

"Thank you, for making me this happy, for giving me two beautiful kids", she said quietly.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Thank you for giving me another chance", he said just as quietly to her.

They both smiled at each other while Andy rolled off Sam and he went to turn the light off and they both went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 20

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A week later

Andy ran straight into the hospital, not stopping. She was having a girl's night with Gail, Marlo, Cole and Traci and Noelle when she got the phone call.

Sam had been injured, he was hurt, and from the moment she got that phone call, her heart stopped.

Oliver and Frank saw Andy straight away, and Oliver walked up to her and took Andy in his arms.

Andy cried for a few minutes and Oliver just held her, trying not to cry himself.

Andy let go of Oliver, and looked around, everyone was there.

Traci, Gail, Noelle, Marlo and Cole all came in together a couple of minutes later.

Marie was sitting next to Luke, rolling her eyes.

Luke got up and went over to Andy and hugged her tightly.

When he let go of her, Andy took a breath.

"What happened?" Andy demanded to know.

Frank came up next to her.

"He was working on a case with Cross, and a suspect got away, Sam went after him, and he got shot in the leg", Frank told Andy carefully.

Andy looked straight at Marie, who was just giving Andy an evil glare.

Andy walked up to Marie and pointed her finger to her.

"You were supposed to have his back! You were his partner!" Andy snapped at her.

Marie got up and stood right in front of Andy.

"Well, if you guys weren't having a girl's night, maybe we would have had more people around!" Marie snapped back at her.

Andy went right into Maries face, but Oliver got in-between the both of them.

He took Andy away and took her hands.

"He's okay Andy, he is fine", Oliver tired to reassure her.

Andy shook her head and more tears came out.

Oliver closed his eyes and hugged her.

The doctor came out and looked around.

"Mrs. McNally-Swarek?" the doctor asked looking around.

Andy slowly made her way over to the doctor.

Traci and Oliver stood by her, Oliver taking one hand, and Traci taking the other.

"Your husband had to have surgery, to remove the rest of the bullet lodged in his arm", the doctor carefully said.

Andy nearly broke down when she heard that, but Traci and Oliver held onto her tight.

"He's okay Mrs. McNally-Swarek, we got the rest of the bullet out and he is in recovery", the doctor softly said.

That made Andy break down and cry.

"When can she go see her husband?" Traci asked the doctor carefully.

The doctor smiled softly at Traci.

"She can go now", the doctor softly said to Traci.

Andy was frozen for a moment, wouldn't move.

Oliver put his hand on her back and she turned around.

"Go", he said nodding towards the doctor waiting for Andy.

Andy closed her eyes and nodded her head.

Andy walked beside the doctor, not really listening to what he was saying to her, her mind was on the kids.

The doctor stopped in front of the room Sam was in and let Andy go in by alone.

Andy looked at Sam for a moment, not moving.

Sam opened his eyes and saw Andy, looking scared.

He smiled as best as he could to her.

He moved his arm and motioned her to come over to him and that's all it took.

Andy ran straight to his bed, on his good side, and put the rail down, jumped on the bed softly and put her arms around Sam as best she could, without hurting him.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and wrapped his good arm around Andy as best he could.

"I'm okay", Sam whispered to her.

Andy looked up at him teary eyed and Sam couldn't take it.

He carefully lifted her up onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

He groaned and rested his head against hers for a moment.

He moved some hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"I'm okay", he said to her once again.

Andy shook her head, letting more tears fall down her face.

Sam stopped her as best he could with one arm and moved her to his good side.

Andy rested her head on Sam's shoulder and sighed.

"The kids okay?" Sam asked her.

Andy looked up at Sam and shook her head which made Sam raise an eyebrow at her.

"You are in hospital, had surgery, in pain and you are worried about the kids", Andy said in an upset voice shaking her head.

Sam grinned at her and kissed her again.

"I yelled at Marie", Andy confessed which made Sam raise an eyebrow at her again and Andy roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I heard about you ran here, and she said something about it being my fault because we had girls night", she said shaking her head and more tears coming out.

Sam closed his eyes and brought Andy to his lap again.

He took his good arm and put it on her face.

"It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault", Sam said resting his head against hers one more time.

Sam sighed at the sight of Andy crying again. She had been crying way too much for his liking the past few months.

Andy got off him and went and lay down on his good side, tracing his arm where he got shot with her fingers softly.

"I was chasing a suspect, I drew my gun, but he got me while I shot him", Sam said.

Andy shook her head, she knew this case was important to him, she just didn't know why.

"Sam", she said shaking her head.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he had to tell her.

"The guy I chased after, he is from my past, well my families past", he admitted softly.

Andy looked at him for a moment, waiting for Sam to continue.

Sam took a deep breath.

"I told you about Sarah getting attacked when she was 13", he said looking at Andy.

Andy nodded her head slowly.

"I think this guy was one of the guys", he admitted.

"I have no proof, it's just a gut feeling", he said moving hair out of Andy's face again.

Andy sat up and kissed Sam softly on the lips, which made him groan softly and her smirk.

"Tease", he said in a breathless voice to Andy which made her laugh and shake her head.

"You and me are a team, you have my back I have yours", Andy said softly.

Sam looked at her confused for a moment and Andy rolled her eyes.  
"Tell me next time, I don't want to be left in the dark again", she said shaking her head.

Sam closed his eyes and grabbed her one more time and put her on his lap once again. All Sam could do was smile and nod his head at her.

Andy moved off him when she heard the door open.

Daniel and Gracie came in with Oliver and Traci.

Sam smiled at his kids, and helped Oliver put Gracie on his lap, while Daniel sat next to Andy.

Gracie looked at Sam's sore shoulder.

"Ouches", Gracie said as she got comfy on Sam's chest.

Daniel picked up boo and handed him to Sam, which made Sam laugh.

Andy got off the bed and put Daniel on Sam's good side.

Maier came in and rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her.

"Cross", Sam said in a warning tone.

"We got him", was all Marie said to him.

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, but maybe next time you will be more careful", Marie said as she left the room.

Sam rolled his eyes and widened them at the same time when he noticed Andy get up and walk to the door.

Oliver went to stop her, but noticed she was shaking, so he stepped away for a moment.

"I am not letting her get away with what she just said, no way", she said shaking her head.

Oliver sighed and looked over at Sam, who had his eyes closed.

He motioned for Traci and Oliver to take the kids outside and they both nodded their heads and took both of the kids and boo outside.

Andy stayed frozen in the spot, didn't move.

"Andy", Sam said softy but Andy wouldn't move.

"Don't make me up get", Sam said.

Andy turned around and looked at him for a moment, watching him nod his head at her.

Andy slowly made her way over to Sam, shaking her head.

Sam reached for her arm.

"Don't do it, don't cry", he said to her bringing her up to the bed again and wiping her tears away once again.

"Your okay", she said as Sam pulled her closer to him.

"I am", he said to Andy pulling her closer to him once again.

They laid there for a few minutes, not saying anything to each other, just being with each other was enough for them right now.

A week later, Sam was out of hospital and on leave for a week, just to make sure everything with his arm was back to normal.

The suspect that Sam thought had something to do with Sarah's attack wasn't to do with his sister's attack, which made Sam feel bad.

Andy just dropped the kids off at daycare for the day and came back home, she didn't start work until Sam started back, and Frank had given her the time off to make sure Sam was really alright.

Sam was still in bed when Andy got home, he was getting frustrated because he couldn't do much, and his arm was still healing.

Sam didn't like not helping with the kids, or helping Andy with house work or not working, he didn't like this at all.

Andy quietly went into the bedroom when she got back; she knew Sam wasn't handling being on rest, because that just wasn't his thing.

Andy wasn't handling him being injured, at least when she got shot, it hit her vest, so she was alright.

But Sam got hit in the arm; he had to have surgery to remove a bullet, so she understood why he was getting so frustrated.

Sam saw her coming into the bedroom and smiled softly at her and patted t he bed, telling her to come over to him.

Andy slowly made her way over to Sam and pulled him over to her and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him.

Sam sighed closed his eyes and moved her so Andy was on top of him.

Sam moved some hair out of her face and looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry I'm moody", he said shaking his head at her.

Andy shook her head at Sam, who made him confused and raise an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

Andy kissed his forehead softly and Sam sighed.

"It's okay I understand", Andy said softly to Sam and all he could do was nod his head.

Andy looked over at his injured arm and leaned over and kissed it softly which made Sam groan.

Andy looked at Sam and smiled at him and hopped off him, and helped Sam off the bed.

They walked slowly to the bathroom together and Andy turned the shower on and helped Sam into the shower with her.

Sam sighed and pushed Andy against the wall which made her groan at his touch.

She didn't want to hurt him that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sam came closer to her and kissed her neck and Andy sighed at his touch.

"I don't want to hurt you", she said breathlessly to him.

Sam shook his head and kissed her more.

They finished in the shower and he took her hand and took her to the bed room.

Sam gently pushed her on the bed, and Andy flipped them over so she was on top and pulled the covers over them.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily.

He leaned down towards her and brushed his nose against hers.

"Thank you", he said to Andy and she looked at him confused.

Sam rolled his eyes and Andy giggled softly.

"I love you", Sam said to Andy.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed.

She opened them up and kissed Sam.

"I love you too", she said quietly to him.

Sam rolled off her and brought her to his good side and they both went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 21

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A week and a half later

Andy stormed into the locker rooms to get changed, slamming her locker door open and pushing shoving everything into the locker.

Traci and Gail slowly made their way over to her.

Traci knew that Sam and Andy had been fighting a lot the last week and a half, and she knew it had to do with Marie Cross.

The guys were trying to be supportive too, but no matter what anyone did, or said, Andy would snap at them.

"Andy", Traci said softly.

Andy turned around and looked at Gail and Traci and sighed.

"I don't know how much I can take of this", Andy said shaking her head.

"What did she say this time", Gail carefully said.

Andy shook her head and left the locker rooms.

Sam was in the locker rooms getting his weapon ready. Oliver came in to the locker rooms and noticed Sam's face and sighed.

"What happened", Oliver said as he sat on the seat opposite Sam.

Sam shook his head and turned around.

"The sooner cross is out of here, the better", Sam said turning around facing his friend.

Oliver closed his eyes.

Things between Andy and Sam had been tensed since the shooting and Sam getting injured.

The case was solved, and everything professionally went well for both Sam and Andy, but personally, everything was going to hell and back.

Sam wanted to fix things, more than anything, he just didn't know how too.

Andy wouldn't talk to him, not like she used too.

They only talked about the kids and the kids only.

They hadn't had an intimate relationship in weeks, and that worried both of them.

The stress of Marie cross was getting to the both of them.

Oliver looked at his friend and sighed.

"I get home, help with dinner, with the kids, I don't get a hello a thank you or a goodnight", Sam said shaking his head and sitting down next to his friend.

"It's not that losing what we have physically is getting to me, and trusts me it is", Sam said to Oliver who was trying not to laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's the not talking part that is frustrating me", Sam continued.

Oliver kept nodding his head, waiting for Sam to continue.

"I don't know if she's talked to anyone", Sam continued shaking his head.

Oliver just nodded his head waiting for his best friend to continue.

Sam sighed and got ready for parade and went outside of the locker room.

Andy went into the parade room and saw Sam sitting in his usual spot and purposely went the opposite direction and sat next to Chris.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed while Oliver patted his back.

Oliver and Andy were partnered together today which made Oliver happy in a way, he had missed working with her and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Andy slammed the passenger door seat of the squad car as she got in.

Oliver shook his head and got into the driver's side of the car.

They drove around silently, no one saying anything.

Andy wiped some tears coming down her face.

"Andy", Oliver said quietly.

Andy just shook her head, playing around with her wedding rings.

"What is it Andy, what's going on", Oliver said quietly.

Again, all Andy did was shake her head.

Oliver sighed.

"I know that he loves me Oliver, me and the kids, were his world I know that", Andy said quietly.

Again, Oliver just nodded his head waiting for her to continue.

"I know he wouldn't leave the kids, not for long periods of time, I know that", Andy said wiping more tears away.

Oliver looked at her shocked and looked around for somewhere to park.

"Andy, tell me", Oliver said softly to her.

Andy once again shook her head.

"There's a spot opening in guns and gangs", Andy continued.

Oliver nodded his head, already knowing this.

Andy let out a breath.

"They want Sam", she said quietly.

Oliver's eyes went wide, this part he did not know.

"How do you know this", Oliver said softly.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed.

"I heard him on the phone, turning it down", she said looking at her rings once again.

"Andy, he loves you, he's not just with you because of the kids, he loves you", Oliver tried to reassure her.

Andy nodded and wiped more tears away.

"I know Oliver, it's just", she said shaking her head.

"It's just what?" Oliver asked her.

"If I wasn't in the picture, would someone else be in the picture, would he be married with kids with someone else?" Andy said looking at Oliver.

Oliver looked at her confused.

He took her hands away from her face and wiped more tears away.

"Where is this coming from, why are you thinking this', he said quietly to her.

Andy shook her head.

"I don't know, after hearing him turn guns and gangs down, it got me thinking", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Andy, if you weren't in the picture, I don't think he would be married with kids, I think he would be back to grumpy smart ass Sammy we all loved and hated", Oliver said grinning which made Andy roll her eyes and smile.

"That's the smile I love", he said wiping more tears away from her eyes.

"He loves you Andy", Oliver said one more time.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

"What did Cross say", Oliver said to her.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"I saw her flirting with Sam, last week, and him push her away", Andy said.

Oliver n nodded his head already knowing this because Sam had told him.

Andy started to get more upset and Oliver didn't know what to do.

Deep down, he knew the only person who would be able to calm her down.

He got out his phone and got out of the car and called Sam.

Sam was in the office getting annoyed at paper work and Marie.

He got out his phone and answered.

"Ollie", Sam said.

"Sammy, you need to come here now," Oliver said.

Sam's eyes widened.

"is she okay", he said as he got up and grabbed the' s car keys.

"she's fine Sammy, but you need to talk to her", Oliver said.

"On my way", he said as he got out a pen and paper and wrote the address down.

Sam got to where Oliver and Andy were and sighed at the sight in front of him as he slowly made his way over to Oliver.

Oliver made his way over to Sam and nodded head.

"I'm not sure what Marie has said, or if she has done anything", Oliver said.

"But, she knows about guns and gangs, and you turning down the job, and it's put all these thoughts in her head", Oliver said gently.

Sam looked at him confused.

"What Thoughts?" Sam asked carefully.

Oliver sighed.

"Go talk to her", he said to Sam patting him on the back.

Oliver waited at Sam's car as Sam opened the driver's side of the squad car.

"Andy", he said softly to her.

Andy looked up to him, tears running down her eyes.

Sam unbuckled her belt and went around to the passenger side of the car to help her out.

"Come on, were going for a drive", he said to her as he walked with her slowly to his car.

Sam helped her into the car and looked over at his friend and nodded his head.

Oliver smiled and went into his squad car and drove off.

Sam looked over at Andy who was staring at the window.

He sighed and started the car.

They drove around for a bit not saying anything to each other.

"I didn't tell you about guns and gangs because I knew you would tell me to take it", Sam said carefully.

Andy looked at him confused for a moment.

"Andy, I didn't take it because of you and the kids, I mean, I did in a way", Sam said.

"You have wanted guns and gangs since I've known you Sam", Andy said her voice still upset.

"I wanted guns and gangs Andy, things change", Sam said as he stopped the car at a local diner.

"I just, if we weren't together, you would be there, and with someone else, and having your dream job", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam looked at her confused.

"Where is this coming from", he said as he wiped more tears away.

"I just know you have wanted this job for a long time, and you've worked your way up, and you deserve it", Andy said looking at him.

"What did Marie say to you", Sam demanded to know.

Andy let out a breath.

"She said that if it wasn't for me, you would be in charge of guns and gangs, not married with two kids", she said looking at her wedding rings.

Sam got mad.

He started the car and started driving to the division.

"Sam", Andy said.

"Don't Andy, she had no right to say that to you, I do not know what her problem is, but I am about to deal with it", he said taking her hand in his as he drove to the division.

"I'm sorry", she said in an upset voice.

Sam looked at her for a moment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, she is causing trouble, and making you upset and I do not like it", Sam said.

They got to the division and saw Oliver parking the car.

Oliver walked up to the both of them slowly.

Sam got out of the car first and went to the passenger side, helping Andy out of the car.

"Go wash up and meet me at frank's office", Sam said wiping more tears away from her eyes.

Andy nodded and let Sam and Oliver alone.

Oliver looked at his friend for a moment.

"It was something cross said wasn't it?" Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

Sam locked the car and nodded his head.

"I've had enough, I don't care if she is in training, I do not want her here anymore", Sam said as they walked into the division.

Oliver nodded and patted his friend on the back.

Traci and Gail were in the locker room when Andy came in.

Both of them looked at her worried.

"Andy", Traci said softly.

Andy smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry guys", she said shaking her head more tears coming out.

Traci took her friends arms and hugged her.

"What did she say", Gail said softly.

Andy let out a breath.

"Sam was asked to join guns and gangs, and he refused, and Marie said if it wasn't for me he would be there, happy, not married and tied down because of two kids", Andy said softly looking at her rings.

Noelle came in just as Andy said that.

Noelle closed her eyes and walked up to Andy and pulled her into a hug.

"That Andy McNally-swarek is not true", She said sternly to Andy.

Andy nodded her head and smiled softly.

"Where's Sam?" Noelle asked.

"Waiting for me at Frank's office, he's had enough, wants Marie gone", Andy said in a nervous tone.

Noelle took her hand and walked to franks office with her.

When Gail and Traci walked into the office to get some coffee, Marie was there.

Traci walked up to her and pointed her finger to Marie.

"I warned you to stay away from Sam and Andy, everyone told you to leave them alone", Traci said in a stern voice.

Marie rolled her eyes and started to walk away but Gail stopped her.

"do you ever think of anyone else's feelings but your own, do you know the full story about them two, what they have been through, the last few years to be together", Gail snapped at Marie.

"it's not just the past year they have been through a lot, it's the last four years, those two have been through hell and back to be together, and for you to come in here, get a crush on Sam, and to decide to make their life hell, is not on", Gail said to Marie while getting into her face.

"Gail", Traci said getting in-between them.

Marie looked between Gail and Traci for a moment confused.

"Oh now you have nothing to say", Gail said as she walked out the office.

Marie looked at Traci, who just rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you mess with Sam and Andy, you have all of us to deal with", Traci said to her as she walked out.

Sam sat in his office listening to what Sam and Andy were saying shocked.

"Andy, why didn't you come to me before", Frank said to her softly.

Andy looked over at Sam, who just winked and nodded his head at her.

"I thought she would stop", she said softly.

Frank closed his eyes and sighed and looked over at Sam, who just nodded his head at his friend.

"She's gone", Frank said standing up.

"Sir", Andy said quietly.

Frank shook his head.

"No Andy, she's bullying you, thinking she can get away with it, she's causing you to feel uncomfortable, making Sam's life hell, as well as being rude to everyone, I don't want her here", Frank said as he went outside his door.

"You two stay here, do not leave until I come back", He said looking at Sam and Andy.

They both nodded their heads at him and he left the room.

Andy broke down again and Sam brought her chair over to him.

Sam cupped her face with his hands and moved some hair out of the way.

"Do not ever think I want to be with anyone else again", Sam said to her sternly.

"Sam", Andy said.

"I am not with you because of the kids, I am not working here because of you, I am with you because I love you and I'm not m myself without you, I love those kids more than anything, you three are my life", he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I just, you wanted that job Sam", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam leaned his forehead against his.

"I wanted Andy, years ago", he said quietly to her.

Andy nodded her head.

"When did it change?" she asked quietly.

Sam grinned at her.

"It changed when a certain doe eyed rookie kicked down my door chased me in an ally way tackled me and tried to kiss me", he mumbled into her hair.

"I did not try to kiss you", she mumbled when Sam's lips were near hers.

Sam grinned at her and nodded his head.

Sam heard Frank yell and Marie storm out of the division.

He looked over at Andy and smiled and nodded his head.

Frank came in and nodded his head and went beside Andy.

"She's gone", he said to her patting her back.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you", she said in a soft voice.

Frank shook his head at her.

"Were a family here Andy, thought you would of known that by now", Frank said winking at her.

Andy got up and hugged her staff sergeant.

Frank smiled and looked at Frank and Frank winked back at Sam.

They left the division holding hands.

When they got to the truck, Sam pushed Andy gently on the door.

"I love you", he said mumbling while kissing her.

Andy grinned at him and Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

Andy looked at the time and kissed him again.

"Let's go home and you can prove how much you love me", she said to him.

Sam grinned at her and helped her in the truck and took them both homes.


	22. Chapter 22

It's all worth it n the end

Chapter 22

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

Two months and half months later

Sam sighed when he got out of the truck and went to go inside the house.

He was late again home, which was happening a lot again lately and he didn't like it one bit.

He wasn't as late tonight, but he was still late.

He smiled as he got inside the house and the kids ran up to him.

He picked up Gracie and hugged her and kissed her forehead and he put her down and picked up Daniel and ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead and put him down.

He walked over to the TV and put some cartoons on so the kids could be entertained for a bit.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Andy cooking dinner and closed his eyes and sighed.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Andy sighed and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered into her ear.

Andy turned around and put her arms around his neck and shook her head, which made Sam confused.

"Don't say sorry, work is busy, I understand", Andy said softly to him as she kissed him on his lips.

Sam shook his head at her.

This girl

Sam rested his head against hers and let out a breath.

"How is the case going?" Andy asked him as she took his hand and walked them over the fridge to get Sam a beer.

Sam shook his head and took the beer off her.

Andy leaned against the kitchen bench waiting for Sam to start talking.

Sam looked over at the kids watching TV and sighed.

It was 6 pm so he wasn't too late home but he did still feel bad.

He kissed Andy one more time and went to get the kids ready for their baths.

Sam picked up Gracie and took 'Daniel's h and walked them into the bathroom.

Sam got the bath running, and turned around and started the shower for Daniel.

Daniel preferred showers these days for some reason, so they just went with that for now. He was never left alone in the bathroom while he was in the shower though; Andy and Sam knew he was still too young for that.

Sam put grace in the bath first, and smirked at her when she started playing with the bubbles.

Daniel was trying to take his shirt off, and Sam walked over and rolled his eyes at him.

Sam finished washing Daniel and dried him and put a towel around him.

Daniel waited for Sam to get Gracie out of the bath and they all walked into Gracie's room.

Daniel still had clothes in Gracie's room so Sam got some pj's out for the both of them and put the nappies on the two of them and got Gracie changed first and then Daniel.

Daniel was fully toilet trained now, which made both Sam and Andy proud of him.

They walked downstairs together and by the time they went downstairs dinner was served.

Sam smirked and shook his head at what was for dinner for the kids.

Fish chips and nuggets.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him, which made Sam raise an eyebrow at her.

"You aren't the only one who was late home", she said quietly as she kissed him softly on the lips.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head and went and got the kids plates and brought them to the table.

Sam smirked at Gracie who was clapping her hands as Sam was cutting her dinner up.

Sam and Andy were having left over's from the night before for dinner, which was pasta bake, with bits of salmon in it.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gracie, who threw chips on the floor because she didn't like them.

He shook his head and went over to her with some pasta bake and smirked at her when she tried to take she spoon off him.

Andy rolled her eyes and got some pasta bake and heated it up and passed it to Sam. Sam took the bowl and replaced the fish and chips and nuggets and gave Gracie the pasta bake.

Dinner was done and Sam and Andy were putting the kids to bed.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gracie, who was fighting to go to sleep.

He leaned over her in the bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep time sweetie", he mumbled to her.

Sam shook his head and grinned at his daughter because she was shaking her head at him.

"Not even two and your back chatting", he mumbled as he tickled her one more time.

Gracie closed her eyes and went on her side which made Sam smile.

"Goodnight sweetie", he mumbled to his daughter one more time.

Sam closed the door halfway and went to check on Daniel, who he put in his bedroom before taking grace to bed.

Sam smiled as he saw Daniel asleep holding onto boo.

He walked in quietly and put the blankets over Daniel and kissed his forehead.

"Night buddy", he whispered to his son as he put the bed light on and turned off the bedroom light and closed the door halfway.

Sam walked into his bedroom and leaned against the door frame looking at Andy who was trying not to fall asleep.

It was only 8:30 but they both of them had really busy days, so they were both really tired already.

Sam sighed and went to his side of the bed and turned around to face Andy.

Andy turned around and looked at Sam and sighed.

"Its okay, your busy at work, I'm busy at work, its okay", she said in a quiet voice.

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not okay", Sam said closing his eyes for a moment.

Andy sighed and got up and sat up and went on top of Sam for a moment.

Sam brought her face over to his and moved some hair out of her face.

"What is it?" Sam asked Andy quietly.

Andy shook her head and took a deep breath and hopped off him for a moment.

"Mum", she said closing her eyes.

Sam brought her up to him again and made her sit on him again.

"What did she say this time", he said carefully.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"She's leaving", she said.

Sam watched Andy shake her head and let some tears come out.

Sam wiped away some tears and waited for Andy to continue.

Andy took a deep breath and sat on Sam's legs silent for a moment.

"I don't get it, not at all, she wants to be part of my life, the kids, everything, yet she's leaving", Andy said sighing.

Andy got off Sam again and sat up and took a deep breath.

Sam sat up and rubbed Andy's back, waiting for her to continue.

"If she had a good enough reason to leave, I'd understand I would", Andy continued.

Sam nodded, and continued to rub her back, waiting for Andy to keep talking.

"I guess wanting her in my life full time is a big asks", Andy said sighing and looking over at Sam, letting tears come out of her eyes.

Sam closed his eyes and brought her over to him and lay down with her just rubbing her back, until they both fell asleep.

Sam got woken up at 1 am at Gracie crying. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and got up.

He slowly walked into his daughter's room, to see that she had fallen out of her bed, and seeing her on the floor crying.

Sam shook his head and went up to her and picked her up and carried her around for a bit.

Gracie calmed down and Sam put her back in her bed.

"Your okay sweetie", he mumbled and kissed her head.

Sam went back into the room and saw that Andy was awake.

He went to his side of the bed and brought her over to his side.

"Don't", he said to her.

Andy looked at him confused for a few moments.

"It's got nothing t o do with you, why she is leaving, don't blame yourself", he said to her quietly.

Andy closed her eyes and nodded her head.

It was 8 am when everyone woke up, which was fine because both Sam and Andy were on after noon shift starting at 12 and finishing at 6.

Sam smiled as he saw Daniel come into the bedroom holding boo.

He smirked when he saw Gracie come in as well.

Andy smiled and picked Gracie up and put her on the bed.

Daniel climbed up on the bed by himself.

Sam looked over at Andy, and he knew she was still upset.

"Daddy, Grandpa", Daniel said excitedly.

Sam rolled his eyes at his son.

The kids were spending the day with Tommy for the night so Andy and Sam could go and see Claire and talk to her.

It's not that they didn't want the kids around to say goodbye, it was just Sam didn't want them around if it had turned into an argument, he didn't want his kids around that.

Sam got out of bed and went and took Daniel off the bed and walked him into his bedroom.

Daniel ran and looked around the room, confused.

Sam shook his head for a minute.

Sam went and got some clothes out of the draw and put them in a bag and handed the bag to Daniel.

"Go on go downstairs buddy, daddy will be down soon", Sam said nodding to his son.

Daniel nodded and ran up to Sam and hugged his legs.

Sam picked up Daniel and hugged him tightly.

Sam put him down and nodded towards the stairs and Daniel started walking downstairs.

"Dada", he heard Gracie say.

Sam shook his head and turned around and saw Gracie walking slowly to him.

He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get your things ready for grandpa's ", he said mumbling to his daughter.

Sam got both of the kids things ready and they dropped them over to Tommy's place.

Shift went very slow for the both of them.

Andy was dreading the farewell dinner with her mum but was thankful that Sam was going with her.

They went home and got changed.

They got to Claire's house and Sam parked the truck and looked over at Andy.

Sam brushed some hair out of her face and sighed at her sad look at her face.

He got out of the truck and waited for Andy to hop out and they both went into the house together.

Dinner was quiet no one was talking.

Claire went to get some desert out of the kitchen and Andy went in and helped her.

"Andy, I don't like the fact I am leaving, but it's time for me to go", Claire said to her daughter.

Andy shook her head, not trusting the words that would come out of her mouth.

"Say it Andy", Claire said to her.

Andy took a deep breath and looked at her m um for a moment.

But Andy kept quiet, not trusting her words.

Andy knew that the way she was looking at her mum, that claries would get the point.

Andy decided she wanted to leave so she got her things and nodded to Sam who nodded back to her.

Sam looked at Andy leave and turned around and looked at Claire for a moment.

"I don't know why you are going, it's not really my business, but Andy is my bossiness, and you can't keep walking in and out of her life", Sam said to her.

Claire shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"I know I left her once", Sam said to Claire.

"But I fought for her, asked for a second chance, I did everything in my power to prove how much she meant to be", Sam said looking at Claire.

Claire just looked at Sam for a moment shocked.

" I made a mistake by leaving her, breaking her heart, I was hurting at the time and I really thought I was doing the right thing, turns out I wasn't ", Sam said shaking his head.

"How could you think leaving her, breaking her heart, would be the right thing to do", Claire snapped back.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"my best friend died, and as heartbreaking as that was for me, the fear of losing Andy, in that way, I lost my best friend, I couldn't take that chance", Sam said shaking his head.

Andy came in slowly into the house to see what was taking Sam so long, and when she heard him say that, tears started to fall down her face.

"It broke her heart Sam, tore her to bits", Claire said defending her daughter.

Sam nodded his head, knowing this was true.

"You don't think it broke my heart too? leaving her like that, you don't think that it affected me as well?", Sam snapped back.

Claire shook her head just staring at him for a moment.

"It's different Sam, my relationship with her is different", Claire said shaking her head.

"Of course it is different, it should be different, you're her mother", Sam snapped back.

Andy walked in slowly when she heard Sam say that.

Sam turned around and saw her and sighed and shook his head.

"Sam", she said quietly.

Sam went over to her and took her in his arms and held onto her tightly.

Andy let go of him for a moment and looked at him for just a minute.

She walked over near her mum and stopped and took a breath and looked at Sam for a moment, who nodded at her, encouraging her the way that she needed it.

Andy nodded and took a breath and looked over at Claire and shook her head.

"Do not compare my relationship with Sam to yours, you don't get to do that", Andy said shaking her head.

"You left when I was nine, a kid mum", Andy said shaking her head.

Claire just nodded her head waiting for her to continue.

"Sam hurt me yes, he hurt me really bad", she said quietly.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"But you leaving my life and then coming back into my life, and then deciding to leave again", Andy said shaking her head.

Claire sighed; she didn't know how to explain this at all.

"Andréa", claries tried but Andy shook her head, letting tears come out of her face.

"It's been a tough year for us", looking over at Sam, who was nodding his head at her.

"If you gave me a reason to why you were leaving, I would understand, but you won't do that", she said shaking her head.

Claire sighed.

"It's not easy for me to explain things Andy", Claire tried.

Andy just shook her head.

"It's not just me you are leaving, don't you get that, if it was just me, I'd be okay but the kids, Daniel adores you", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam went up beside Andy and rubbed her back up and down.

Claire went and sat in the lounge, upset.

"My job takes my places Andy, I never stay in the same place for a long time, I have been here longer then I was meant to", Claire said to her.

Andy nodded her head and sat opposite Claire in the lounge room, taking Sam with her.

"Just come and visit, if not for me, do it for the kids, do it for Daniel", she said softly.

Claire closed her eyes and nodded her head.

Sam looked between Andy and her mum and sighed.

Andy looked at the time, and looked over at Sam, who nodded his head.

It was time for them to go.

They got into the truck without Andy saying a word and Sam sighed.

"Sam", she said quietly to him.

He looked over at her and winked at her, knowing what she was going to say.

He got to Tommy's and she got out of the truck and went straight into her dad's and picked up Gracie.

Sam sighed and followed her inside and smirked at Daniel, who was fighting to go to bed.

Tommy looked in-between Andy and Sam and shook his head and nodded to Sam to follow him into the kitchen and Sam nodded his head and went into the kitchen.

Daniel followed Sam which boo in his hands and Sam rolled his eyes and picked his son up.

Daniel laid his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam rubbed his back with his hands up and down.

"Did she give a reason?" Tommy asked and same closed his eyes and nodded his head and kept rubbing his hands up and down Daniel's back.

"Work", Sam said looking at Tommy.

Tommy took a deep breath and nodded his head.

Sam put the kids went to bed and Andy sat down and talked to her dad for a bit.

Andy eventually settled down and Sam took her home.

When they got into their house, Andy jumped on Sam and held onto him tight.

"Never leave me", She wisp eared to him.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Never", he whispered to her.


	23. Chapter 23

It's all worth it in the end

Chapter 23

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Chapter 23

Four days later

Sam and Andy and the kids had just said goodbye to her mum a couple of hours ago.

Daniel was pretty upset by it, but he was doing okay.

It was the kid's bath and dinner time, and Daniel was being difficult tonight.

Sam understood why though, saying goodbye to someone, for a three year old, must be hard.

Sam ran the shower for Daniel, and sighed at his son, who was shaking his head at Sam.

"NO SHOWER", Daniel yelled.

Sam sighed and walked over to Daniel took his clothes off and put him in the shower.

Once Daniel got in the shower, he started laughing and clapping his hands, which made Sam grin and shake his head at his son.

Sam got Daniel out of the shower, and got him changed.

Gracie was in her bedroom playing with her toys when Sam when in.

He leaned on the door frame watching his daughter for a moment and smiled at her while watching her play with her toys.

Gracie looked up and saw Sam and got up and ran towards him.

"Dada", she said lifting her arms up to him.

Sam smirked at his daughter and picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Bedtime sweetie", he mumbled to her.

Gracie shook her head and Sam rolled his eyes and took her to the change table and changed her nappy and took her over to her bed.

Gracie laughed softly while Sam was tickling her.

She shook her head at him which made him grin at her.

He kissed her forehead softly and grabbed her favorite stuffed toy.

Gracie snuggled up to her toy, and lay in the middle of the bed, looking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, and lay next to her.

Two minutes later, Gracie was sleeping.

Sam shook his head, and got off the bed and kissed her head and left the room.

Sam quickly went to check on Daniel and saw him looking through a book, at the pictures.

Sam smiled and walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Daniel.

Daniel hugged Sam and passed Sam the book and Sam rolled his eyes at Daniel.

They got comfy on the bed and Sam read the story until Daniel fell asleep.

He smiled at his son and kissed his son on the forehead.

Sam went back to his bedroom and saw Andy laying on the bed looking out the window.

He just watched her at the door for a few moments, just happy watching her stare at nothing.

Sam slowly made his way over to the bed and lay next to Andy and pulled her over to him.

Andy grinned and got up and sat on Sam's legs and rested her head against his.

"I'm okay", she whispered to Sam.

Sam looked at her for a moment and moved some hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You don't have to be strong around me", Sam said quietly to Andy

Andy looked at him and sighed.

"I am okay, it hurt at first, but I'm fine now", she said to Sam.

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

Andy kissed him softly on the lips and Sam groaned in response.

Sam flipped them over so Andy was on her back and she grinned at him undoing some buttons on his shirt.

Sam smirked at her and shook h is head.

"Kids are asleep", Sam mumbled as he undid some of the buttons on her shirt.

Sam shook his head at her as he pulled the covers over them.

An hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily while he was rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Sam grinned at Andy when she bent down to his lips and kissed him softly on them.

Andy rolled her eyes at Sam as she got off him and went and turned the night lamp off and they both went to sleep.

It was 3 am and Sam was woken up by Gracie crying in her bedroom.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

Gracie was used to her big bed, but sometimes, she would move around a lot and fall off it.

He got out of bed and put some pants on and went into her bedroom.

When he turned the light on, he shook his head at Gracie on the floor, trying to stand up by herself, but she kept falling down, because she was so tried, and she was getting upset because she couldn't stand up.

Sam slowly made his way over to her, bent down and picked her up and rubbed his hand up and down her back slowly trying to calm her down.

"Dada", she said in a sleepy voice.

Sam s shook his head and rubbed his hands up and down Gracie's back for a few more minutes.

Sam walked over to her change table to change her nappy and rolled his eyes at Gracie who shook his head at him.

Once her nappy was changed, Sam took her over to her bed and laid her down in the bed.

Sam watched as Gracie cuddled up to her favorite toy and got comfy.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Night sweetie", he mumbled to her and laughed as she attacked his hair.

"Daddy needs his hair", he mumbled as he tickled her.

Sam left the bedroom and went to check on Daniel, who was fast asleep he shook his head and went back to bed.

Both Sam and Andy had days off today, so they all slept in till 8 am.

Sam laughed when he heard Daniel talking to grace.

"No sissy, no boo", Daniel was saying.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to check on the kids.

He stood at the door frame of his bedroom and watched the kids playing in the hallway.

Sam rolled his eyes when Gracie fell down and got up shaking her head crying, walking towards him.

He bent down and picked her up and hugged her.

"Still half asleep I see", he mumbled to her rubbing her back up and down with his hands.

Sam took Daniels hand and walked downstairs with the kids.

He put the kids in the lounge room and turned on the TV and rolled his eyes at Daniel being excited about watching cartoons.

Sam went into the kitchen and made some coffee and was trying to decide what to make for breakfast when Andy came in and hugged him around his back.

Sam grinned and shook his head and turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Never going to sleep in, are you", he mumbled into her hair.

Andy shook her head and kissed him softly on his lips.

Sam rested his head against hers for a moment and let out a breath.

Andy looked at him strange for a moment, which made Sam roll his eyes at her.

"One day you aren't going to take my breath away every day", he mumbled to her while his head was still rested against hers.

Daniel came in jumping up and down.

"Fruit loops daddy", Daniel said jumping up and down.

Andy laughed and shook her head, while Sam rolled his eyes more.

Andy got the fruit loops out of the pantry and Sam got the bowls and milk ready.

The four of them ate breakfast.

Sam was watching Gracie make a mess, and be a grump because she was still sleepy.

He shook his head and walked up to her and picked her up and kissed her forehead.

Andy looked over at Sam and sighed, and Sam winked at her.

"She'll get used to the bed", he said looking at Andy while rubbing grace's back up and down.

"Maybe we should get bed rails or something, she keeps falling down", Andy said softly to him.

Sam winked at her and nodded his head while still rubbing Gracie's back up and down.

Daniel got off his chair and went back to the TV, which made Sam roll his eyes and Andy laugh softly.

"He's a kid Sam, they love cartoons", Andy said teasing him while she picked up the plates and put them in the sink.

Sam took Gracie in the lounge room and put her on the c ouch and sighed when she started to cry.

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep", he mumbled to her and shook his head at her shaking her head at him.

Gracie finally fell asleep and Sam smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Sam turned around and looked over at Daniel, who was shaking his head at Sam.

Sam looked at Daniel confused.

Daniel pointed to Gracie and shook his head.

"No sissy sleeping, playtime", Daniel said in an upset voice.

Sam rolled his eyes and went and sat down next to his son.

Daniel crawled over to Sam and sat in Sam's lap, which made Sam grin at his son.

"She's sleepy buddy, let her sleep for a bit", Sam said while ruffling Daniel's hair.

Daniel Sam and Andy spent half an hour watching cartoons together when Gracie woke up.

Sam looked over at Gracie trying to get off the couch and falling off the couch onto the floor and watched her cry for a moment.

Sam shook his head and smiled as she got up crying and walked towards Andy.

Andy smiled and picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Its' okay sweetie, mummy daddy and Daniel are here", she said as she hugged her daughter.

Sam smirked at Gracie as she hugged Andy tightly.

It was lunch time already and Daniel was determined to help with making lunch.

Sam smiled and put a stool next to the bench so Daniel could help him make sandwiches for everyone.

Sam smiled as he saw Daniel putting them on the plates for everyone.

Daniel was only 3 so Sam didn't want him using a knife yet, but Daniel seemed happy enough to just put the sandwiches on the plate.

Daniel hopped off the stool and went to the fridge and got the juice out.

Sam smirked and shook his head as he got the kids cups out.

Daniel carefully carried the plastic plates to the table and put them on the table.

Sam carried t he drinks to the table and smirked when he saw Gracie getting up on her chair.

They all ate lunch together and Sam smiled as Daniel helped Gracie off her chair and went and played with her in the lounge room with her toys.

Sam helped clean the kitchen with Andy and laughed and rolled his eyes when he heard Gracie fall down and cry.

"She need to sleep again", Sam muttered as he walked into the lounge room to see Daniel helping Gracie up.

Gracie got up with Daniel's help and went to the couch and grabbed her soft toy and lay down.

Sam smiled at his daughter; she was growing up so fast. Sam shook his head at that thought.

He grabbed his keys and went and kissed Andy softly on the lips.

"I'll be back soon, going to get a rail for her bed", he mumbled against her lips.

Andy smiled softly and nodded her head.

Daniel came running to the door when Sam went and got his jacket and put it on.

Sam smiled at Daniel and bent down and kissed Daniel on the forehead.

"Go on, go and get your shoes", Sam said to Daniel and smirked when he saw Daniel run up to his bedroom quickly.

Half an hour later, Sam and Daniel were back and Sam was putting the rail on Gracie's bed.

That night, when Sam and Andy put Gracie to bed, everything went fine.

Sam woke up at 7 am and smiled softly.

He got up and checked on Gracie, and smiled when he went into the bedroom and f found her fast asleep.

Andy woke up and went and into Gracie's room and found Sam there and smiled at the thought.

Sam winked at her and hugged her tightly.

Andy kissed him softly on the lips and Sam groaned and picked her up and took her to the bedroom and put her softly on the bed.

Andy laughed and shook her head as she saw Sam take his shirt off.

"Sam, we don't have time", she said laughing as he crawled over on top of her.

"Yes we do", he mumbled to her as he put the covers over her.

Half an hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily, his forehead against hers.

Andy was rubbing her hand up and down his back and smiled when she heard the kids starting to wake up.

Sam groaned and rolled of her and Andy smirked at him.

They got out of bed, and helped the kids get ready and all went into the truck ready to take the kids to the day care centered for the day.

They got to work just in time for parade.

Oliver smirked when he saw Sam come into the parade room and take Andy's hand so they would stand next to each other.

They walked out of the parade room hand in hand, and Sam kissed Andy on her forehead.

"Behave out there, don't flirt with any guys", Sam mumbled against Andy's lips.

Andy smirked at him and kissed him again.

"Wouldn't dream of it", she said as she walked away and turned around and winked at Sam.

Sam smirked at her and shook his head as he saw her walk away.

He went into his office and looked at the flies on his desk and sighed.

"Paper work is never done", he muttered to himself as he got himself ready for his day of paperwork.


	24. Chapter 24

It's all worth it in the end

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

AN:2: thank you all for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows for this story this will be the last chapter of this story, it will take place a year after the last chapter, so Daniel is now four, and Gracie is now three, I hope you all enjoy the ending of this story.

One year later

Sam was at Gracie's bedroom door, watching her for a moment, sitting on her bed, with a book in her hands just looking at the pictures.

Sam smiled softly when Gracie looked up at him.

"Book Daddy", she said pointing to the book.

Sam smiled and nodded his head and walked into her bedroom.

He sat on the bed with her and Gracie cuddled up to him while he started reading the book to her.

Halfway through the fourth page of the book, Sam looked over at Gracie who was yawning.

He smiled at her softly and he put the book down and rolled his eyes when Gracie was shaking her head at him.

"Some things never change", he mumbled as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep sweetie", he mumbled to her and grinned at her when she kept shaking her head at him.

Gracie closed her eyes and yawned and Sam smiled softly at her and kissed her again.

"Mummy", she said in a soft voice.

Sam smiled at his daughter, no matter what she was doing, he found her adorable, even if she was tried, grumpy or happy, and he couldn't help it.

"Mummy is still at work sweetie, she will come and see you when she's home", he promised her as he kissed her again.

"Okay daddy", Gracie said as he closed her eyes again.

Once again, Sam bent down and kissed her forehead one more time.

"Goodnight sweetie, daddy loves you", he mumbled to her and shook his head as she shook her head at him again.

He turned the bed lamp on and left the room and left the door halfway open.

Sam went to check on Daniel, and smiled as he saw Daniel trying to count from one to ten.

"One, two, four, eight", he heard Daniel say and he laughed softly as he walked into his bedroom.

"Almost got it buddy", he said as Daniel crawled onto Sam's lap.

Sam kissed Daniel on his head and Daniel hugged him tightly.

"Daddy school tomorrow?" Daniel said excitedly.

Sam grinned at his son and winked at him.

Daniel was going to the nursery still, but he was in the older group now, and he loved it there.

He had friends and loved his teachers, they were getting him ready for prep the following year, the teachers were trying to teach him things, in small doses of course, after all he was only four.

Daniel got off Sam's lap and crawled into his bed.

Sam smirked as Daniel picked up boo and hugged him and went and lay in his bed.

"Boo is staying here tomorrow buddy", Sam said to Daniel and smirked at him when Daniel kept shaking his head saying no.

"You don't want to lose him, boo needs to stay", Sam tried one more time.

Daniel nodded his head to Sam and Sam smiled at him.

"Love you daddy", Daniel said in a sleepy voice.

Sam smiled leaned over the bed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Love you too buddy, go to sleep, mummy will be here soon and she will come and say goodnight to you", Sam promised his son and smiled as Daniel nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight buddy", Sam mumbled as he kissed the top of Daniel's head.

Sam left the room and smiled as he heard the front door open.

Sam walked downstairs and frowned at the expression on Andy's face.

He made his way over to her slowly and took the bag off her brought her to him and hugged her tightly.

Sam took her hand and walked her into the lounge room and made her sit down.

"Sam I have to say goodnight to the kids", she said in an upset tone.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and nodded his head and Andy went upstairs and went into Gracie's room first.

Sam watched her from the doorframe.

"Goodnight sweet heart, mummy loves you", she said as she kissed Gracie's head.

Sam smiled softly at this.

Sam's phone rang and he noticed it was Oliver.

He watched as Andy went into Daniel's room and answered the call.

"Sammy, sorry it's late", Oliver said to Sam.

Sam walked downstairs.

"No problem Andy is just saying goodnight to the kids", Sam explained.

"Yeah listens Sammy, about Andy", Oliver said while sighing.

Oliver took a deep breath.

Sam sat on the couch in the lounge room waiting for Oliver to continue.

"We got called to a domestic, it was bad Sammy", Oliver sighed.

"We went into the house, the mum was screaming at the son, who was Daniel's age", Oliver explained.

"Andy went and tried to talk to her, you know calm her down, but the mum wouldn't have it", Oliver continued.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"The kids are with child services for now, but it hit Andy pretty badly", Oliver said.

"she kept saying that she hopes she doesn't turn out like her mum, that she hopes she will always be a great mum , that she hopes that you trust her instincts with the kids and that she hopes you never leave", Oliver said quietly.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and let out a breath he was holding.

"It hit her bad Sam, there was a little girl too, a bit younger than Gracie, but she wouldn't let go of Andy, and screamed the house down when Andy had to go", Oliver continued.

Sam looked up and saw Andy coming down the stairs and nodded and winked at her.

"Thanks Ollie, I better goes", Sam said.

"No problem Sammy, ", Oliver said and hanged up the phone.

Andy came to Sam running and jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"He told you didn't him", she mumbled into his chest.

Sam sighed and rubbed her back up and down and nodded his head.

Andy looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

The kiss got pretty heated pretty quickly and Sam groaned at Andy which made her smirk at him.

Sam smirked back at her and stood up and carried her up the stairs.

They got to their bedroom and he genteel put her on the bed and walked over to the door and closed it and smirked at the pout she was giving up.

He crawled up to her on the bed and started undoing her shirt and threw it on the ground and attacked her neck, which made Andy moan.

Andy pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground and attacked the zipper on his jeans.

Sam groaned and pulled the covers over them.

An hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily while Sam was rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Andy sighed and leaned down to him and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Those kids, were innocent Sam, innocent kids, and that mum", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam waited for her to continue, still rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Andy just shook her head and hopped off Sam and lay next to him.

Sam rolled on his side and played with Andy's hair.

"Did you ever think we would be together, like have a family?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam looked at her for a moment, confused.

"You mean us together, kids, and stuff? Sam asked her.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Sam grinned and nodded his head at her.

"Yep, had it all planned McNally, since the day you knocked me over, tackled m e and tried to kiss me", he said and grinned when she smacked him on the chest.

Sam looked at her for a moment, smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah I did", he said in a serious tone.

Andy just stared at him for a moment.

Sam let out a breath.

"I knew that I was in trouble with my feelings for you, a while ago, when you were with Luke", Sam said looking at Andy.

Andy let out a breath and went back on top of him.

Sam let out a breath and moved some hair out of her face.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Sam", Andy said shaking her head at him.

Sam looked at her, eyebrows raised and she shook her head at him.

"Just, all that time, you had feelings for me, I was blind", she said shaking her head.

Sam looked down at their hands joined together, and played around with her wedding ring.

He looked up to her for a moment and winked at her, still playing with her rings.

"It doesn't matter Andy", he said to her softly.

"You weren't to know, how deep my feelings for you went", he said to her softly.

"I'm good at hiding my feelings, not letting them show", Sam said to Andy and grinned at her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"It's just how I learned how to deal with things", Sam said as he played with more of Andy's hair.

Andy smiled and nodded her head, knowing this was true.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips, which made Sam groan.

He flipped them over, so he was on top.

Andy laughed softly at him.

"Really Sam, again", she said shaking her head at him.

Sam looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Not my fault I'm married to a beautiful woman who I can't keep my hands off", he mumbled as he put the covers over them one more time.

Half an hour later, Sam's on top of Andy, both breathing heavily.

Sam kissed her softly on the lips and Andy moaned when he hopped off her and brought her to his side.

Sam looked at the time and noticed it was getting late.

"We should sleep", he said mumbling to her as he kissed her lips and she giggled at him and closed her eyes.

Sam woke up at 7 am by the bedroom door opening.

He grinned as the door opened, knowing exactly who it was.

Sam sat up and watched Gracie walk over to him.

She got up on the bed and he grinned and brought her over to him.

"Morning sweetie", he mumbled to her.

"Daddy", she mumbled into his chest in a sleepy voice.

Sam shook his head and moved her off him for a moment and put some pants and a shirt on quickly and got out of the bed and rolled his eyes at the face Gracie was giving him.

"Come on", he said walking to the door and smirked when Gracie followed him out of the bedroom.

Once they were out of the bedroom, Sam picked Gracie up and kissed her on the forehead and went to check on Daniel.

Daniel was awake playing with his toys on his bed.

Sam put Gracie on the floor and walked over to Daniel and kissed his head.

"Morning buddy", he mumbled to his son.

Daniel hugged Sam tightly and Sam let out a breath he was holding.

Gracie walked over to Sam and Daniel and tapped on Sam's leg.

"Daddy me hungry", she said in a sleepy voice.

Sam rolled his eyes and took the kids downstairs.

He turned on the TV and smiled as the kids sat down watching cartoons.

The kids ate breakfast and Andy woke up and came downstairs and kissed both of the kid's heads and walked over to Sam and kissed him softly on the lips.

She sat up on the bench while Sam made them coffee.

He came up to her and kissed her softly on the head.

"How did you sleep', he mumbled against her head.

Andy grinned.

"Great when someone let me fall asleep", she said grinning at Sam.

Sam grinned back and winked at her.

"Sorry, won't happen again", he said winking at her which made Andy roll her eyes at him.

They got ready for work and dropped the kids to the nursery.

They walked outside hand in hand and Sam gently pushed her against the truck door.

"Stuff work, let's go home, make another little one", he said mumbling to her as he attacked her neck with kisses.

Andy smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry Sam, but we need the money", she said winking at him.

Sam groaned and opened the truck door for her.

They got to the division and Sam winked at her as he put the truck in park.

They walked out of the car park hand in hand.

They stopped in front of Andy's lockers room and he kissed her softly on the lips.

They got home that night, and the kids were asleep, and they were in bed, just talking.

Sam looked over at Andy, and winked at her, which made her a bit confused.

He brought her over to him, and placed her on his lap.

"Thank you, for giving me another chance, making me a dad, thank you", he said to her softly.

Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"I think you had some part of making those kids too Sam", she said and laughed as he put her down on the bed and started tickling her.

"Sam, stop", Andy said giggling which made Sam wink and grin at her.

Andy leaned up against him and kissed him softly on his lips.

"You know, even though we have been through a hell of a lot, it's all kind of worth it, it isn't it", Andy said looking at Sam.

Sam looked at her and smiled and winked.

He lay down on the bed and brought her to his side.

"It definitely is, it's all worth it in the end", he said to her as he kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp.

THE END

A: N: 3 I hope you all enjoy this ending, once again thank you for the kind reviews, followers and favorites of this story, I have really appreciated it all.


End file.
